Love Burns Brighter
by nofacemonster
Summary: korra and Asami were good friends but the things have started to change... This is a korrasami fanfiction purely written on my imaginations, story takes place after the season #3 end. please bare in mind that this is the first work i ever published and it may contain many shortcomings please bare with me
1. Chapter 1

This is my first work i ever published, I've been writing all my life but i never have published them to public. So this is my first and there will be many short comings in this work, but i hope you'll bare with me dear reader. The story is still in progress and i will be updating depending on readers feedback. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as i did writing. My English may not be good but i hope my writing delivers the imaginations they intent to deliver to the reader. Please feel free for comments, suggestions etc. This is a korrasami fanfiction and it takes place after the end of third season, i have started writing it when the third season ended.

~ Thank You

My Special Thank Goes to...

My heartiest gratitude goes to "TuAutemCumDeamonia on deviantArt" for letting me use her artwork as a cover image. Thank you for your generosity, without you, i could never have a cover image like this. I always admired art, the ones that been created with paint and brushes, pencils and erasers, because it is something that i could never do (yes i tried)... So my dear reader please remember that cover art does not belong to me... it is by the courtesy of "TuAutemCumDeamonia on deviantArt"

Love Burns Brighter...

The storm outside Republic City seemed stronger than ever. Once again the world was safe and devoid of all evil. The young Avatar sat in the far corner of the café, staring into a cold gloomy night, deep in her thoughts whilst sipping on her hot chocolate. She was wearing a white t-shirt, a pair of jeans, and a furry dark-gray coat to keep her warm. Clasping her hands around the cup, she smiled at her own faint reflection in the glass. The storm rages on outside endlessly with lightning and thunder. She felt as if she was being neglected. The world has more advanced technologies, no enemies to fight, it is not in need of an Avatar anymore. She sips the warm chocolate thinking of what Mako might be doing right now. She hasn't seen him for weeks; he's busy with life, work, and a new girl friend. He doesn't even call her anymore to see how she's doing. Bolin went back to work on more movers while Tenzin and his family are busy training new air benders. Life has become rather dull for the young Avatar. She thinks of going back to live with her parents again in the Southern Water Tribe. That is her home after all, and maybe she can learn a few things from Katara as well. I think I should do that, and not waste my time locked up in an apartment. Everyone's lives are perfect and happy, It's time I do something for myself, she thought and deep within herself she felt relief. "I guess I'm not that needed to the world anymore… same goes for my friends," she said with a faint smile, looking at her cup.

"And who may have told you that?" A voice raised from the background, coupled with the friendly squeeze on her left was startled and turned around to see Asami, with her wavy hair down as usual, wearing a thick dark red jacket over a white un-tucked shirt blouse, leather jeans with tight buckled boots up to the calf. "Beautiful evening isn't it?" said Asami with irony and her striking smile.

Korra smiled back. "Asami, I am so glad to see you," she said with a jovial tune in her voice.

"Where the heck have you been Korra? I've been looking for you all over Republic City until I met Bolin. He said he hasn't seen you in ages. I thought I'd be able to find you in the gym in the evenings, and when I checked on the gym, the guy there said you weren't around either, hasn't seen you for weeks. So the last place I thought I'd look was in here, since it's on the way back home," she said, taking a seat beside Korra. Korra smiled down, clasping her hands on the warm cup. "But I'll be damned, I never thought I'd find you here at this time in this god forsaken weather," said Asami, resting her arms on the table.

"Mako..." Korra tried to uttering a few words.

"Korra you already know that Mako is a jerk. He cheated on you and he cheated on me twice, so let's not talk about him. He's not my concern. He has a life to deal with now and he is happy with it. I know you're hurt, and he is a powerful firebender who is a workaholic with potential for a better future but get this through your skull, Korra. He doesn't deserve you," said Asami looking down.

"What I was gonna say is, I haven't seen Mako in a while. Is he doing okay? And, no,Asami. I have no feelings for him anymore. They died long time ago. Remember, I broke up with him and that was it," said Korra, smiling at Asami.

"Oh, well I'm sure he's just busy somewhere with his girlfriend, or work. He's the one least in my thoughts," said Asami while looking at the waitress. "A Cappuccino please," she ordered, and continued,"I know you're living all alone in your new apartment, Korra," said Asami, looking in to her eyes.

"Yes, but what am I supposed to do?" said Korra.

"You could have helped Tenzin with his work. As the Avatar, that's your duty," said Asami.

"Yeah right, because I am the Avatar. I must do this and that and all the dirty laundry for the world. When will someone ever think about me, think about what i like?" said Korra raising her voice.

"I am afraid you've got no choice on that. For thousands of years, doing dirty laundry for the world was the Avatar's prime duty," said Asami, making her eyes bigger looking at Korra's face.

"I didn't ask to be the Avatar. Maybe I'm just not cut out for it like Aang, or whoever the past Avatar was. Maybe I'm the worst Avatar the world has ever received," said Korra with a pout. "I'm all alone, I've got no one to talk to, I cannot access the wisdom of past Avatar's. I lost the connection. All I have is myself to talk to. Mako, Bolin, Lin, Tenzin, even my parents, they all are getting on with their lives. Being busy doing something useful," said Korra with a sigh. "Even you... Asami, now only you thought you should look for me," said Korra looking at her.

"Wow, hold on a second right there girl. Before you pull me in to the regular bunch, answer this: Who left without uttering a word? Who never left even a phone number for the girl who pushed the wheelchair for three weeks and took care of you, fed you, and helped you recover? Who hid herself in Republic City, holding all the aching despair just to herself without discussing it with her girlfriend? And who is drinking chocolate all alone without ordering anything for that girlfriend?" said Asami with a serious tone, and with the last few words she playfully patted Korra's cheek as she looked down.

"I'm sorry. Ermm, excuse me," Korra raised her voice calling out for the waitress.

"No worries, Korra. I already ordered a cappuccino and there she is, coming with it already," said Asami, leaning back went silent again for a moment after the cappuccino arrived. Asami tasted it carefully without spoiling the white cup with her red lipstick. "Korra, speak your heart. "What's in there, what's eating you inside? I'm aching to know what's going on with you. When I first met you, you were a totally different person. Carefree, spontaneous, and not to mention the stubbornness. But look at you now. You're all broken down for nothing, even after everything you did went perfect. I know, I just can't explain because I don't understand it for myself either. Maybe I'm having a sudden break out of manic depression," she said making her eyes bigger. "To hell with it, there is no manic depression in you. What you have my friend is boredom. Come on, let's go. We'll go out for dinner. What you need is a fun boost," said Asami playfully.

"It's alright Asami, you don't have to cheer me up. I can just go back to my apartment and sleep. Besides, it's almost 9 pm," Korra said with a down tone.

"Come on girl, let's go! The night is still young," said Asami, standing up and playfully pulling Korra up. Korra looked up at her. She saw the sparkle in Asami's face, her smile. She seriously wants Korra to be normal again, be the Korra she was when she first met Asami. So finally Korra decides to go along with Asami because of her nagging...


	2. Chapter 2

Asami took korra along with her in the car and they hit the road together.

" Tell me, where would you like to go, would you like to go to do a little shopping, have a awesome nice dinner? or we can go to club and dance the night away, Let's drink till we drop..." Said Asami playfully smiling at korra.

There was no answer from her, she's deep in her thought looking down.

"maybe we could go for a late night mover, a real scary one" said Asami making her eyes bigger.

Korra stayed silent and Asami looked at her with a faint smile. She stopped the car at the side of the road.

"Korra…? What's wrong with you? you looks like this damn weather outside, your face is a storm" said Asami.

"I don't know what's really wrong with me Asami, I don't feel like doing anything right now, just please don't ask me anymore questions" said korra looking at Asami with tear filled sad eyes.

"aww, I am so sorry darling... don't cry alright?… I didn't mean to hurt you… I swear I didn't mean it that way" said Asami comforting her. "I really don't know what's wrong with you girl but I am right here for you. So now Don't cry, maybe you need some time off the city, what if I say, I'll take you back to southern water tribe, spend some time with your people. Little bit of fun water bending like the good ol' days, eat something your mom cook and play with your dad" Said Asami hugs korra back. Korra looked at her and smile with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I have a better idea, let's go to my place tonight, my beach house, you can let all your troubles wash away to the sea, relax and tell me anything you want, speak your heart out… You can do anything you like… What would you say korra?" Asked Asami getting ready to drive the car again with a smiley face hoping to bring some comfort for the avatar.

The raging storm is getting stronger and stronger every second making the road extremely dangerous to drive. Asami drew the car to her beach house slowly, it took longer than expected because storm is making it impossible to drive. She carefully parked the car in the garage and stopped the engine. Asami looked at korra, she has already fallen asleep because it was quite a long drive.

"Korra, we're here" said Asami patting korra on her shoulder to wake her up. She opened her eyes… and looked around.

"It's your beach house… why have you bought me here?" asked korra.

"Why did I bought you here?... What else should I do? Leave you to rot in this storm outside? besides I told you I am taking you to my place, remember?. Look at you, your face, where's the playful stubborn korra I once knew?" Said Asami leaning on the steering wheel. Korra looked away. "You need to cheer up korra, if something is troubling you, you can always talk to me, I am your friend, think of me as a sister" said Asami. Korra kept on looking away. "Maybe you should move in here with me for few days, You have the whole beach house for yourself if you want, relax in the beach, fresh air, sea breeze and you have my company, you'll be feeling great in no time" said Asami smiling.

"move in here? For few days?" asked korra.

"well hello….?, you're my friend, I am inviting you to come and live with me. If you like it here you can even stay here forever. I'd love to have some company. I can send someone to get your stuff from your apartment tomorrow" said Asami. Korra smiled back.

"I really don't know Asami, I don't want to bother you over my issues, It's just not right" said Korra.

"It's not bothering, it's called helping a friend" said Asami with a friendly tune. "Come on, let's get off the car… shall we?, driving in the rain somehow made me super thirsty" said Asami getting off the car.

They walked inside the house, korra walked in to the living room taking off her jacket so as Asami because it's warm inside house and there is no need for it. Korra threw herself on the Sofa and sighed making a pouty face.

"Alright now, speak your heart out korra, tell me what's eating you inside, but before you do that let me get you something to drink, what would you like?" asked Asami walking away.

"A Hot chocolate will do for me" said Korra. Asami smiled at her.

"What you need is not chocolate, what you need is something stronger" said Asami walking on to her mini bar grabbing a bottle of tequila and two glasses. "Few shots of this and you'd be fine" Said Asami keeping two glasses and a bottle of tequila in front of her. Korra smiled reluctantly... leaning forward on the sofa rubbing her forehead with thumb and index finger.

'I... I really don't know if I should..." korra tried to find the right words.

"You don't know what?, You don't know that whether you should drink with me?" asked Asami with a amusing chuckle as she poured tequila to the glasses.

"It's just that..." Korra tried to explain.

"No more words, until you finish that veil alright?" Said Asami with a smiley face. "Let's toast..." said Asami lifting the glass at the face of korra. Korra has no other choice so she took the veil of tequila and smile behind it while forcing it down her virgin throat.

"to hell with Mako... to hell with the world... Avatar forever" Said Asami for a toast sarcastically. Korra had her first shot of strong spirit. She coughed a little bit rubbing her throat...

" Man that's..." said korra trying to swallow it down while keeping the glass on the small table.

"There you go... You'll forget all your troubles in no time babe. trust me" Said Asami filling up the glasses again.

"that's strong and taste good at the same time" said Korra.

"One of my friends who travelled to a faraway land gave me that long time ago, never had the right company to try it out…. You are right girl, it taste amazing and pretty strong too" said Asami.

Few rounds went by...

"That's enough for me Asami..." said korra leaning back on the sofa leaving the glass on the table with her eyes half closed.

"Tipsy already?" asked Asami with her sharp smile.

"Now relax, don't worry, let all your troubles wash away to the ocean... like Zaheer says... let go of your earthly tether and enter the void... Become wind" Said Asami being tipsy and spreading her hands up in to the air leaning back in the sofa. They both laughed for it really hard...

"Girl you are funny, do you know that... How could you think of Zaheer right now" said korra giggling.

"How come not think of him after all the troubles we went through... He is a old geezer and a psycho, I know that part and he is your enemy who tried to kill you and all that but I am sure he is lot better with woman than Mako and whoever you fancy put together" Said Asami laughing harder. Korra laughed along with Asami.

"You are soooo BAD" said Korra laughing out.

"That's it, that's the way it should be, laughing harder... Laugh till we die" said Asami.

"Sooooo Korra, tell me what's eating you inside" asked Asami keenly.

"It's just that I feel like nobody needs me anymore, I am such a insignificant creature" Said korra looking down.

"That's not true, you feel like that because you strayed from the flock for past few weeks, thing have changed, world is changing and worst of all, you're all alone cramped up in that apartment. Otherwise it's all in your imaginations, Your family loves you, your friend think about you and care for you" Said Asami.

"I really don't know about that Asami… I feel so alone and lonely…" said Korra.

Lightning keeps cracking outside as the storm gets heavier and heavier.

"I am so tired, I need to rest, would you mind if I sleep on your sofa?" asked korra.

"Hell yea, I am not gonna let you sleep on my sofa, who do you think I am? come along with me, I'll get you to a nice comfy bed with crispy fresh sheets to sleep on, how could I let you sleep here? Where are my manners" said Asami standing up little clumsy but steadily. She reached her hand out for korra to stand up and she stood up. Korra is little way too tipsy to walk steadily.

"Walk me girl... whatever that thing you gave me killed my avatar spirit" She giggled with intoxication as Asami helped her left arm around her shoulder so korra could lean on to her.

"Take a good night sleep and I'll cook you up a great breakfast tomorrow, let all your troubles wash away" Said Asami smiling walking along with korra towards stairway that leads to second floor where bedrooms are.

Asami walked her to the bedroom which is her guest room, fully equipped from fresh crispy satin beddings to fresh pair of comfortable wool slippers.

"I guess I have to skinny dip in to the bed tonight because I don't have anything else to wear with me" Said korra lifting her weight off Asami and starting to walk alone.

"Don't worry, you'll have everything you want in the room, night gown, bath robes, slippers, tooth brush, shaving equipment, Jacuzzi with hot water and steam shower, a mini bar" Said Asami looking back at korra.

"Wow, I didn't knew that you have such taste in to luxury living" said korra.

"There is lot to me than what meets the eye darling…" said Asami playfully pushing the door open. As they entered the room it got lightened up automatically.

"WOW, that's some room" said Korra little sarcastically looking around.

"Tada, This is your room in my home, you can stay here as long as you want, think of it as your home korra" said Asami smiling at her.

An unexpected Sudden lightning cracked nearby making a huge rumbling thunder cutting off electricity to the house. The sudden rumble of thunder and lightning shocked the girls they completely lost their intoxication for a moment making them hug each other. The dim emergency lights came up after a moment. Korra and Asami found each other in their arms holding each other. Korra's big blue eyes starring in to Asami's long emerald eyes in the dim light. Asami smiled back looking in to her eyes as she pushed korra gently and pinned her to the wall. Another heavy lightning struck shaking the world making them hug each other involuntarily. They looked in to each other's eyes being speechless. Korra finds that Asami's gaze in to her eyes irresistible. She felt Asami's hand gently running all the way up in her back. Asami felt Korra's warmth and heart beat raising slowly, the young avatar in her arms, she felt Korra's fingers all the way up in to her nape gently caressing and then all the way up to the back of her head. They leaned back away from each other so they get a better distance.

"Asami…. I'm…" Korra tried to utter few words with her face blushed.

"Shhhhhh" Asami silenced her with a whisper and gently pinned her to the wall looking in to her eyes. Korra wanted to look away from her eyes but she couldn't. Then she gazed in to Asami's eyes…. Asami gently held Korra's hands and pinned them to the wall with a mild grip. Asami felt the rush of blood and her heart rate rising like never before. Korra slowly started to lose control over herself. They felt a raging storm of passion and lust rushing through their bodies like never before.

"Asami? Why am I feeling this..." Korra whispered looking in to Asami's eyes.

"This is not right…." whispered Asami. Korra lost control over herself succumbing in to her feelings and urges, She reached the point of no return. She forcibly loosens her arms from Asami's pin and reached towards her face as it touches she closed her eyes. They moved towards each other involuntarily as if some magnetic force is pushing them towards each other. Two girls, a beautiful heiress and the young avatar from southern water tribe, falling desperately in love. They held each other gently and caringly and kissed on the lips closing their eyes. They kisses each other so deeply letting the flower of love to bloom. Korra felt shivers running down on her spine as Asami's kissed her on the lips. She felt the sensation of her lips, kissing and gently sucking on Korra's lips is unbearable. Korra felt Asami's warm breath in this cold night,

Asami felt numb with desire. She felt the fire of passion within her is becoming an inferno towards korra reaching the point of no return. Asami and korra slowly but steadily succumbing in to the sinful indulgences of love.

Asami kissed korra back all the way down to her neck as korra closed her eyes feeling Asami's heart beat syncing with her as one. She caress Asami kissing back.

"….. Is this right?" asked Asami with her eyes half closed feeling Korra's rush.

"… I don't want to know…" whispered korra gently pushing Asami to the bed and climbing on to her pinning her to the bed. Asami is unable to move between Korra's legs, she stood up on her knees astride on Asami and ran fingers through her hair, loosening it and letting it down. Then she bend towards the heiress smiling and purring like a crazy wild animal. Asami kept starring at her wild gestures having her eyes wide open.

Korra kissed her lips passionately, sending her hands through Asami's clothing slowly loosening her top.

"Give in to me… my love… I want you…" Whispered korra with a suppressed giggle. Asami is at the verge of losing control. Her heart is overflowing and bleeding with desire towards young avatar, She finally lost control over herself on Korra's storming raging wild nature.

Flames of desire slowly began to consume their hearts as whole.

They lean back from kissing and smiled with a giggle playfully starring in to each other's eyes as if they have reached the end of universe and began to touch each other's faces. Korra's fingers run through Asami's lips as she closes her eyes and gently kiss on her fingers. Asami caress Korra's body through her clothes loosening them and feeling her rather masculine yet feminine body. Asami gently flipped korra, pinning her down getting herself on top of korra in a playful manner.

In few moments their naked body raging towards each other, kissing in a raging tempest of lust. Feeling each other's body and warmth wreathing on each other like two snakes making love. Two hearts beating as one, two bodies moving to the rhythm of each other's desires. A sacred dance of burning fire to worship the goddess of love and lust. Dark stormy night with lightning's adds the perfect symphony to the union of their bodies...

They have already forgotten who they are, Korra and Asami has fallen in love. Wild impulsive nature of young avatar and patient yet sophisticated nature of the heiress has become a perfect blend. What they feel towards each other has expanded in to something unfathomable. They willingly let themselves succumb in to the indulging sinful act of love. They are at the point of no return, they have already entered the void.

Stormy night is followed by a sunny morning with a calm breeze... sun shines in to korra's room as asami gently eases the blinds. Korra woke up and stretched her hands out of the sheets rubbing her forehead with a piercing headache. She sit up leaning on the bed with sheet covering her up to the breasts trying to look through the light making her eyes smaller. She saw the wall clock shows it's 10:30AM in the morning. Then she saw was Asami, her beautiful hair is loose and she turns toward korra smiling, looking so alive and happy. She's only wearing a shirt, nothing else. She walk towards korra on barefoot.

"Oh my head… What happened? where am I?" Asked korra holding on to her head.

Asami sits next to her on the bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Good morning... sleepy head" She said smiling at her.

"Now I remember…Last night, I came along with you and…. And that's all I remember..." Said korra as she peeked under her sheets. "ASAMI…? Why am I sleeping on this bed totally naked under the sheets?... And..?" asked korra making her eyes bigger with a question mark on her face. Asami smiled.

"It's hard to explain... let me get you some coffee to wake you up first" Said Asami trying to stand up as korra held her hand. Asami looked back at her.

"Tell me Asami... As you can see I am perfectly wide awake and in my senses" Said korra with a rush in her tone.

"Tell you what...?" asked Asami sitting back on the bed.

"Oh my GooooD... this can't be happening…. Now I remember a little, Asami…. Please Tell me it was just a dream" said korra with her hand on forehead in a pleading tune.

"Why are you keeping quiet…? Please Tell me it was just a dream Asami..." Said korra in a panic.

"Dream?, I wish you could tell me that it was just a dream… " Said Asami.

"Oh SHIT... what did I do?"said korra with a worried tone running fingers through her hair.

"It's difficult to explain but I am afraid to say that what you remember was not a dream, I thought the same thing when I woke up until I found you next to me, cuddling each other on the bed" Said Asami looking away.

"Oh my god, but ..." Said korra in a distraught voice.

"Yes, last night something happened between us and it went far, I think too far. I wanted to stop but you kept on going…" Said Asami gripping Korra's hand.

"You made me drink that SHIT... I told you I am not used to it" Said Korra in a very uneasy tone.

"it wasn't the alcohol, you were like a wild animal, you wanted to be loved, you yearned to be loved like never before, you dragged me in to it, Yes I know it is strange but..."said Asami as korra squeezed Asami's hand back. Asami looked at their hands gripping on to each other.

"I know it's hard to imagine what happened but you were my girl friend, my mate, how could I just fall in love with you so deeply and then make love to you...?" asked korra.

Asami touches her cheek gently,

"it is all over now, don't get yourself distraught over it, things like this happens. I am not saying I am use to it, but you being the avatar and myself being a heiress to future industries doesn't make us any difference from being human. We all loses control at some point. We all give in at the face of love. come on now get up, we'll talk later" said Asami touching Korra's face and kissing her on the forehead again. Korra's eyes are glowing and she's blushed with a strange twisting feeling inside her.

"How could I fall in to this... making love to Asami" Korra whispered to herself. Asami walked out of her room.

"I am gonna make some breakfast, how do you like your eggs in the morning" asked Asami walking out.

"My eggs in the morning...? how could you possibly feel so easy after such a encounter and talk about eggs in the morning?" Said korra ruffling her hair. Asami giggled walking out of the room.

"Get cleaned up and come down for breakfast, we can talk all you want…" she said.

Korra got up with a awkward feeling all over in her body. her first sexual encounter in life was with another girl and the worst unexpected part of it is, she is her best friend. Korra lazily walked in to wash room rubbing her forehead finding it harder to imagine. She looked at herself from the mirror, she lays her hands on her chest as she looked at her naked body. She made a pouty face in the mirror.

"Asami, what did we drink last night?... How can you feel so easy after making love with another girl" She whispered to herself. "What did you get yourself in to this time korra?... Oh God," she asked herself. "How could you do this to yourself?, making love to Asami all night long? You're the avatar for god's sake" She said to herself.

nearly half an hour later korra stepped downstairs slowly, with her wet hair after a shower, wearing a cotton tank top and cotton pants in her barefoot. She saw Asami busy with her table arranging two plates and some sunny side up eggs. Asami is just wearing a shirt for her top. She saw korra.

"Good morning korra, looking lovely today just like this beautiful sunshine" Said Asami as if she just saw her. "I don't know if you like your eggs like this but they are sunny side up and here's special cappuccino to wake you up" said Asami with a playful tone. Korra looks at her with a smile from the corner of her mouth and then as she sit to the table looked back at Asami with a slight awkward frown in her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Asami gathering her eye brows pinching a piece of bread in to her mouth.

"How come you stand so easy and relaxed after what happened last night?" asked korra suddenly.

"Well what else should I do? Look gloomy like you in the morning?... well hello…?, I don't have manic depression like you, get it through your thick skull" said Asami in a little sarcastic tone pulling the chair to sit. They were silent for a moment pinching on the breakfast.

"I checked the bottle we drank last night…" Asami broke the silence. "I am sorry, what we drank was something crazy, I didn't notice it, it was tequila but I screened a sample, it was given to me by a friend from another country long time ago. It contains severe amount of hallucinogenic drugs, enough to make a elephant hippo go crazy, it's lucky to be alive after drinking it instead of stabbing each other to death" Said Asami. Korra looks at her with a frown this time

"How come you be so careless Asami?, drinking something that you don't know, and worst of all giving it to me. If I went crazy, you know what could have happened to you, I am the avatar for god's sake and don't take it lightly, You have carelessly put yourself and the whole world in danger" Yelled korra starring at Asami.

"You went crazy alright, but not to avatar state, instead in to some other horny state" said Asami blasting in to a giggle looking away from korra. Korra stood up with slight temper.

"You know what... you're crazy and I am out of here" said korra grabbing the serviette to wipe her mouth.

"Korra, just listen... alright, I am worried as you are, my heart is weeping and crying inside of me for what happened last night, it is something unexpected and strange to me, you're my best friend and I never expected something like this would happen between you and me. But it happened and now it's over; I can't help it…. Alright?, but I wish I could turn back time and make everything right, we both drank the same thing, yes I accept it is my fault but I can't go back in time. Since you're the avatar, You should try doing it instead of throwing everything at me" Said Asami in a regretful tone throwing away the crumbled serviette.

"I never been with anyone in my whole life before, and I never been with a girl either, I regret it, I assure you that but you are the one who started it, you were gazing in to my eyes" Asami added as korra rushed towards the main door of the house grabbing her overcoat she hung yesterday. Korra blasted out from the house in burning anger, air bending main door in to a loud slam.


	3. Chapter 3

Korra walked outside the house, she feels her heart is boiling inside of her. She doesn't know whether to feel happy , sad or angry. Tears burst in to her eyes. The cold breeze wrapped around her as she stepped out of the house. She looked at the ocean wiping her tears away and then turned away from it walking towards the streets. She curled her arms together with the cozy warm feeling of her jacket. She starts to walks faster and faster towards the streets in hope of burning away her raging throbbing feeling in the heart; mixture of regret, anger and loneliness. She couldn't stop herself from crying so she clenched her teeth together in regret wanting to calm herself down. She suddenly startled herself in to reality as a car that just went passing by jam on the breaks. Korra stopped from relentless walking like in the sidewalk. As the car pulled closer to her she wiped her tears quickly as she can. A familiar face popped out from the car with a big huge smile.

"KORRA?" said the friendly voice.

"Bolin…..? What are you doing here at this time?" asked korra sniffing up the teary mucus in her nose.

"I was gonna ask you the same question Korra, what the heck are you doing here? I thought you're back in southern water tribe…. With your family" said bolin in a surprised tune.

"Well… I was and i…" Korra tried to find the right words.

"Never mind that korra, what the heck happened you, your eyes are red and you are wiping your nose like a little girl who just caught the seasonal cold. Are you alright?" asked Bolin opening the door and getting out of the car.

"I think something…. Ermm something gotten in my eyes made me sneeze a little…." Said Korra with a grin.

"Oh Come here you… I am so glad to see you my friend" Said Boling spreading his arms to give a warm friendly hug to korra. Korra hugged back Bolin.

"Awww… It's… so nice to see you too" said Korra.

"Well? where are you heading to...? Where's Naga?" asked bolin with a smiley face looking around.

"ermm, naga is back in south pole, you know it's her mating season so …." Said korra with a fake smile.

"Well oh yea, I missed the old girl… Well come to think of that…. I think mako is having his mating season as well" Said Bolin with a loud laughter. Korra's face got even gloomier.

"That was just a joke you know.. the good ol' bolin, never know when to crack a joke" said bolin sarcastically. Korra giggled just to cover things up. "So where are you heading to? Maybe I could give you a lift, I know you can fly but still it will be fun to take the car for a ride" said Bolin. "I err" korra stammered. "How's my new baby….?" Said Bolin breaking in showing his new car.

"Well…. Ermm she looks awesome…." Said korra wanting to change the conversation to a different direction.

"It's bolin the mover star for heaven's sake and he needs a good ride to go around the city… Oh yeah, I wanna to ask you, How was your driving lessons went? If you can drive, she's all yours, I'll just sit by and you can drive" said Bolin showing his car.

"Oh Really…. I would love to give it a try bolin" said Korra walking towards the car. The main intention of her was to break away the nosy conversation of bolin. Korra is trying her best to disguise all her bad mood from bolin. "By the way talking about driving, have you met Asami recently?" asked Bolin as korra peeking inside his new car. Korra suddenly turned towards him without knowing what to say. "I met her few days back and she was looking for you? Since she went on asking me your whereabouts, I told her that you'd probably be at the gym in evenings. I just wanted to give her some directions to start with, but I wasn't sure" said Bolin scratching his head with a grin. Korra leaned against Bolins car never knowing what to tell him. She looked down… "Korra, tell me the truth, are you doing alright?, You don't look doing so well to me…?" asked Bolin walking towards her.

In a moment a sports car with a deep throaty beat approached them. It is the Asami's convertible sport car. The heavy throaty beat of the eight cylinder engine clearly states the power of the machine. She drew fast and the moment she notices korra at the sidewalk she pulled over.

Bolin saw her. "Oh What a coincident…..?" he said with joy. Asami get's off her car and closed the door. She's in her usual outfit, loose hair, the black leather jeans, calf length riding boots, dark maroon jacket to keep her warm and a red scarf around the neck to keep away the cold wind. Asami walked towards korra as if she haven't even noticed Bolin. "We were just talking about you…. Asami you're going to live a long and healthy life…." Said Bolin with a smiley face. Asami kept looking at korra. Korra lift her head and looked at her. "I was just telling korra that you were looking for her few days back and…." Bolin kept on going. Asami looked at him and smiled…

"Korra let's go… come with me, we'll talk on the way, I am going to check out on few things" Said Asami. Korra didn't reply her, she looked her in the eyes.

"ermm wait a second, have you girls already met? Is everything cool? Asami? Korra? Did you two had a fight or something…? I just met you all after few weeks, I don't know anything, I was just going to let korra drive my new car… Guys… I mean Gals… Why aren't you talking to me?" Said Bolin jumping in and waving his hand between korra and Asami and asking them so many questions as usual. Asami and korra kept silent looking at each other just like two cats purring to start a fight. "Asami? Korra? Oh my god, They have turned to stone… Help, somebody Help" Shouted Bolin.

"Bolin stop that will you? Please stay out of this Bolin? None of this concerns you, it's just between me and korra" said Asami looking at Bolin.

"You what….? I mean you two what?... Look here Asami, you're talking to one of your fellow member of team avatar over here" Said Bolin with a little forcible tone. Asami frowned at him and he jumped back. "what the heck has gotten in to you two?... It Looks like you caught rabies or something" said Bolin making his eyes bigger.

"You heard asami… stop questioning us and stay out of this" said korra in a angered tone walking away from both of them.

"Alright…. Alright girls, whatever your cat fight is, I got nothing to do with it…. But as a friend I have right to ask… I haven't met you girls for few weeks and this is what I get? Everything has gone beyond understanding…." Said Bolin in a hopeless tone as Asami walked away from Bolin towards korra wanting to talk to her in private. Bolin leaned himself to the car watching two girls talking to each other in distance.

"Even though I always use to think and advice Mako about what he did with Asami and Korra was wrong… now I feel like my brother was right… He dumped Asami for Korra, and Korra for Asami and then dumped both of them for his dear life…" Said Bolin to himself slipping his hands in to the overcoat pockets wanting to feel warm in this cold weather. "Like my brother says… You know Bolin? Women… Women are more sophisticated creatures than men… Their brains are wired in a different way… They seek love pleasure and comfort in totally different places than us. Don't worry…, Us...?, THE MEN? We don't understand them… we never will" Bolin mumbled himself watching korra and Asami from distance.

Bolin kept on waiting for few minutes and he looked at his wrist watch. "Hey girls… I was just gonna say let's go have a drink to celebrate our little reunion, drinks on me…" Said Bolin loudly walking towards them. As Bolin approach them their conversation stopped. "Whatever your argument is you can settle it over a drink…." Said Bolin giggling and Asami suddenly directed her voice at him.

"What did I tell you Bolin…? Can't we have some privacy?... Stop behaving like a little boy" said Asami in a little angered tone pointing at Bolin.

"Just be on your way Bolin, we'll meet up later and talk…." Said korra with a gloomy face.

"wow wow… Asami cool down, I never seen you like this before…." Said Bolin raising his arms with palms wide open. "I am cool, alright… If you're still fighting over Mako, Let me tell you girls that he's not worth it, Asami…. Go and love a robot instead of him…. He is a mean selfish fire bender who doesn't give a shit about how you or anyone else feels. How do I know it…? Well because I am his brother. And you korra, you're the avatar and you deserve a loving caring soul which someday your parents will get you to meet from your own southern water tribe" Said Bolin want to stop their quarrel. Asami and korra looked at Bolin and suddenly they chuckled and then laughed. "What? What did I say?" Asked Bolin.

"Oh my god that's funny" Said korra laughing. "what is so funny….?" asked Bolin making his eyes bigger not knowing what's going on their heads. Asami tried to control her laughter looking away.

"Telling Asami to love a robot….." Said korra laughing.

"Yeah… hell why not….? Loving a robot has many benefits… unlike Mako… he won't dump you… if he does you can just blast him off with a bomb or something and if you feel sorry later, you can rebuild him. Best part of all is you can switch him off whenever you want…. Set him on fire, throw him out of a moving train right in to the sea and he still won't complain you" said Bolin.

"Stop it Bolin…. My gut hurts laughing" said Asami laughing hysterically.

"Laugh it out girls… That's the best medicine for all the problems…" said Bolin laughing pointing at korra who is also hysterically laughing. "Come on now girls… Let's go have a drink, maybe we'll come across Mako chasing a bad guy on the way. Oh I almost forgot, he's off duty today, So we can pick him up on the way… What do you say….? Team avatar? Shall we go for a drink?" Said Bolin looking at his wrist watch.

"Alright… Alright Bolin, you win, we accept your offer, let's have a toast for team avatar" said Asami patting Bolin on his shoulder.

"That's the spirit… Team avatar to the "ZEEEEEEEEEEEEERAAAAAAAA LOUNGE" said Bolin pointing at the cars.

Korra and Asami walked with Bolin towards where the cars have stopped. They kept their arguments paused for the time being not wanting Bolin to know what's really going on between them. "By the way guys, I am gonna take you to a mover tonight, let's burn out the day in team avatar spirit?..." said Bolin with a smiley playful tune while tossing his car keys. "Oh and korra, you can still drive my car… the offer is still there…" Said Bolin.

"Thank you Bolin but maybe some other time, I am not feeling all that well today so I'll just come along with Asami. We'll follow you, you can lead the way" Said Korra stretching her arms.

"Suit yourself korra, just follow me, first to Mako's place and then we hit "Zeera Lounge"" Said Bolin winking at them opening door to his car.

Bolin fired up the engine and started driving, Asami got on the car and fired up the engine. Korra sits next to her quietly looking away from her. She wants to calm herself down. Asami let Bolin lead the way and she pulled in to the road looking straight at the road deep in her thoughts. Korra tried to keep herself calm and quiet. "Let's talk this over, I don't want to fight you" said Korra in a innocent tune. Asami looked at her raising her eye brows.

"Korra… you're the one who started the argument, don't blame me for that" She said.

"I am sorry, it's just that You're are my closest friend and I consider you to be my best friend, I was so annoyed over what happened last night, I never been with anyone in my whole life before…" Said Korra rubbing her forehead.

"Oh my god korra, how could you put me down so far? Do you think I had this experience before?, I never been with anyone my whole life either, Mako and I was just seeing each other that's all" Said Asami.

"I didn't know what to say… I was little annoyed at your carelessness, getting me to drink that thing without knowing it's consequences" Korra said softly. She slowed down and pulled the car over to the side of the road. Korra looked at Asami and she looked back at her leaning against the steering wheel. "But it is still your fault…" Said Korra.

"Stubborn and arrogant as ever, Now it's time you put a smile on that pretty face of yours" Said Asami with a smile pulling the car back to the road. Korra smiled back at Asami. "I feel the same as you're korra, It's just something that both of us has to get over with. It's not the end of the world. You may feel like I talk so easy about it, but in my heart I am same as you are korra, I am sorry, it's all my fault bringing you in to drinking and everything" said Asami while driving.

"No, It is not only your fault Asami… and it's not all about what happened between you and me either, I am not a little girl anymore, I get it, it's alright, but I am just mad at myself because…." Korra paused and looked away.

"Because….?" Said asami wanting her to continue.

"…. Because I am the avatar, I am the one that suppose to take care of the world and bring balance to it. How can I have faith on myself to bare that responsibility when I can't just control myself after a drink?. I am so ashamed of myself. I could have…." Said Korra and tears burst in to her big blue eyes. Asami pats her on her shoulder.

"both of us were careless…" said Asami with a pause and squeezing her shoulder gently. Asami's eyes drew tears as well and she wiped it off.

"Alright…" said Korra wiping her tears off. "let's just stop talking about it, Just keep your mind on the road, I think we already lost bolin in the traffic" said Korra.

"There he is, waiting for us… He might have thought we'd lost the way" said Asami.

Asami and korra kept on following Bolins car for a while…

Asami noticed that Bolin is slowing down and pulling over near a house. She followed him and stopped their car behind. She sees Bolin getting off the car. "This probably is mako's new home.." said Korra looking outside at the house.

"Yeah, they were living in that cramped up old apartment in the downtown… Remember?" said Asami.

"I think this is his officially appointed house" said Korra.

"Hmmm I think so too, Mako was promoted to a higher ranking officer by Lin because of his actions helped to save the city from evil" said Asami with a smile.

She saw Bolin near the main door of the house. Then they sees Bolin walking towards their car after few minutes. "What's wrong Bolin?" asked Asami.

"Well… It's all bad for Mako, no one is at home. He is going to miss our little reunion" said Bolin.

"Where could he be if this is his off day?" asked Korra lifting her eyebrows.

"I am sure he's probably out there all snuggled up with his girl friend….." Said Bolin then again suddenly he breaks in with laughter. "I was just kidding girls… He probably be out on some urgent errand with Lin, you know the drill when you work with Lin, There is no such a thing called HOLIDAYS or OFF DAYS" said Bolin walking back to his car. "So let's go for a drink… Three of us?" Shouted Bolin getting in to the car.

Bolin led them to a classy bar, It's called the "Zeera Lounge". As they entered the place they were greeted and led to a small private lounge.

"This place seems pretty amazing and classy" Said Korra looking around.

"Relax…. Bolin is a mover star now…. Loud, rich and famous" said Bolin relaxing on the lush couch as the waiter handed them the drinks menu.

"Aaah. It feels good on the back…." Said Asami relaxing a little leaning herself back on the comfy sofa.

"Well who would thought the stinky ol' Bolin will be a mover star and be drinking on Zeera with his girl friends right?" said Bolin smiling.

"Well, we did Bolin, we knew you had it in you…." Said Asami.

"A gin and tonic for me and for the ladies…." Said Bolin giving back the menu to waiter.

"I'd just have a papaya juice…" said Korra.

"A Pineapple juice for me…." Said Asami right after korra.

"What? Girls? Helloooo? We're in a BAR! And they serve alcohol here as well…. Since when did you become teetotalers?" asked Bolin.

"We always have been Bolin, pity you didn't know" said Korra.

"Well I thought you drink to death in southern water tribe, otherwise how do you keep yourself warm down there in that icy wasteland?... Brrrr even thinking of it makes me cold" said Bolin.

"Well that's why we use fire and hot chocolate" answered korra.

The waiter approached them with drinks they ordered.

"Well it's time for a toast" said Bolin. They raise their glasses.

"To this little reunion, and to spirit of team avatar" said Bolin for a toast. Bolin had a long chat with korra and Asami over few drinks. He has really missed his friends. Korra and Asami has completely forgotten what they were arguing about and what that was worrying them because the company of Bolin.

"So that's how the story ended…." Bolin finished his seventh glass with a smile. "seems pretty amazing, I am sure it will attract many fans when it hits theatres.." Said Asami looking at korra.

"it sure will…. I am certain that no one has ever seen a mover like that before.. But Asami..!, Korra..!, you're are the only ones who knows the story of what I am working on so please do not spread the word about it. It is a top secret project" said Bolin.

"Don't worry about it Bolin, Your secret mover project is totally safe with us" said Korra.

"Well, it's time for me to leave… I have few other thing to take care of today before sun sets and the storm starts" said Asami getting off the table. Korra looked at her.

"Wait a second, I was going to take you girls to a mover" said Bolin.

"I am afraid I have to pass on that Bolin, maybe some other time" said Asami stretching her hands.

"Well alright then, I am not going to force you, so it's just you and me Korra" said Bolin.

"I am really sorry to say Bolin but I was actually thinking of making my way to Tenzin's air temple this evening. I need to work on my meditation and Jinora promised to help me with that. Even though I am the avatar you know I still got few loose ends to take care of, so how about some other time?" said korra with a deep breath.

"Alright then, we go for a mover on this coming Friday? Everything is on me" said Bolin.

"You got that Bolin… we'll definitely go for a mover on this Friday" said Asami.

"Korra, I can drop you off at home if you like?" said Bolin getting off the table.

"errr Actually I was thinking of…." Said korra and Asami breaks in

"I was going to drop her at the Tenzin's air temple this evening myself. I need to visit the air temple as well" said Asami.

"very well then, I bid you farewell for now my friends. Keep in touch and please remember that we are still the team avatar and we all should go away from republic city for some time to rekindle the team avatar spirit. Drive safe girls" said Bolin giving them a salute in a tipsy way.

"you drive safe Bolin, you're the one who's drunk" said Asami with a smile turning away from him.

"Alright Bolin take care and say hi to Mako for us" said korra giving a hug to Bolin. Bolin hugs back and pats her.

"I sure will, korra, and make sure you call me once in a while alright? I was worried about you…" said Bolin.

"I will, and don't worry and thanks Bolin, you really are a true friend" said Korra comforting him.

They walked out of the "Zeera Lounge" before Bolin because he went to have a chat with the manager of the place.

"Phew, Bolin didn't want us to go… and I really was not in Bolin Company mode today" said Asami.

"Thanks for backing up with what I said about going to Tenzin's air temple" said Korra with a smile. "Bolin is a great guy, a good friend, and he deserves best in life" Said Korra walking along with asami.

"And one heck of a funny crazy dude" said Asami looking at korra. "Tenzing's air temple and meditation…. You really know how to lie…." said Asami with a friendly pounce on Korra's shoulders. Korra smiled.

"But You are the one who thought me how to lie…" said Korra.

"Yea I almost forgot…. I am the one who teach all the bad ugly things to this young sweet untouched uncorrupted pure hearted avatar" said Asami. They giggled for it walking towards the car.

Asami fired the engine.

"So where to? Are you going to drop me off at my apartment?" asked korra. "It's almost lunch time so let's grab a bite and there is no time for me to go anywhere else, I am gonna head back home and relax. I don't feel like doing anything today" said Asami.

"Great then, drop me off at my apartment" said Korra.

"I am afraid to say that it is not going to happen Korra!. You are going back to beach house with me. I have already sent my peon to pick up your stuff from the apartment. Living alone is not healthy for you. Remember why you came to my place yesterday" said Asami giving more gas to move in to the ongoing traffic.

"….I really don't know about that Asami… I just" she said feeling the cold wind on her face.

"You just….? Is it because what happened last night?" asked Asami while driving.

"stop being worried over it Asami, I am not worried about it anymore… I just…" said korra with a pause. "I just wanted to say I am sorry for being such a bitch this morning…. I didn't know how to feel about it…." Said Korra quickly.

Asami smiled back at her. "your apology accepted".

They grabbed some sandwiches on the way back home for lunch. By the time they reached the beach house everything has settled between them. Korra did learned to accept the change, she accepted the change within her. She stopped struggling with her regret instead she learned to be free. She finally embraced the comfort of letting go.

Asami opened the door and found that she has forgotten to lock the door of the house. Asami walked in powering the house with main switch and korra followed with her. They walked inside the house with smiley faces.

"I am so thirsty" Said Korra walking towards the refrigerator.

"careful with the drinks korra" said Asami.

"don't worry, I really don't want to drink anything beyond water today…." Said Korra giggling. Rain has already started outside and it will soon build up to be the regular republic city storm.

"It's good to be home before the storm" said Asami closing her door.

"Great, your stuff has already arrived and he already put them up in your room as I instructed" said Asami reading a small sticky note which was on the door. Korra smiled.

"Well Asami, from now on I am your responsibility, you have to take care of me" Said Korra lifting her left eye brow with a smile.

"Sure I will, don't worry, I will change your diapers, breast feed you and bathe you in warm water three times a day and oh I almost forgot, I will read your bed time stories and brush your teeth too" said Asami walking towards the staircase. Korra giggled.

"Then may I call you "Mommy?" asked Korra walking towards the lounge. "Call me anything you like but not MOMMY… I am not ready for it yet….. Hey I am gonna go have a wash, so see you in a little while" said Asami going up the stairs.

"Yep go ahead, I'll just wait down stairs" said korra while holding a glass of water in her hands.

"Asami…." said korra when she was about to reach the second floor. Asami stopped and leaned on the stair case railing looking at her.

"Yes...?" she asked gently raising her eyebrows.

"It's nothing…." Said korra with a smile and Asami smiled back going on her way.

Few minutes later...

Asami is in the shower cubicle having a warm shower, cleansing herself with soap. Deep in her mind, she's thinking of Korra. She couldn't stop thinking of korra since last night.

"What is wrong with me?.. Korra…? What have you done to me?" Said Asami smiling down on herself in the shower snuggling the scrubbing sponge on her chest. Her faced got blushed for the wild thought she had just now. She finds it strange to have feelings towards another girl, she never was like this ever since she has discovered herself as an adult. She feels a strong tug in her heart, a form of hunger that yearns to be fed within her, She feels her heart beats with a strong gush of blood to the head every time she thinks of korra.

Suddenly Asami felt as if the door of her wash room opens. She sees a silhouette of a figure outside her translucent shower cubicle. She opened the sliding door to see who it is. She peeked her head outside with dripping water from her hair all over. She sees korra standing inside her bathroom with her dark hair down . Asami startled at the first glance.

"Korra what are you doing here?" Asked Asami making her eyes bigger. Korra stayed silent for a moment and walked towards her and gently pushed Asami back in to the shower cubicle. Then she stepped in to the warm shower along with Asami.

"Korra, hold your horses" Said Asami. She grabbed Asami and kissed her on the lips forcing Asami towards herself. She kissed Asami to the point where she had to force herself from korra to catch some breath. Asami kissed her back letting her ease the urge. Korras eyes are burning with desire.

"I just can't hold it no more… my heart yearns for you" whispered korra.

"I don't know what we are doing or where this will go…. But you already holds my heart a hostage" whispered Asami caressing korra.

"I think I am desperately falling in to you… I am sorry I cannot control it" said Asami touching her face.

Asami closed the sliding door having themselves in the steamy shower. Korra and Asami completely lost in their desires towards each other and the feeling of giving in to unruly Desires. She cuddled korra closer in the shower. Asami caress korra as she lays her head against Asamis body.

"I just don't want to know what we are doing is right or wrong, All I know is that I love you Asami…." Whispered korra.

"My love…" whispered Asami caressing Korra's hair. She lift her head and Asami touched her cheeks. Asami kisses korra back on her lips.

"let it be free, give in to it... It's alright my love" Said Asami. "I love you korra" Said Asami. korra looks in to Asami's eyes.

"I love you too Asami, I will not fight the feeling no more" Said Korra.

"Ever since last night, every moment that passes you were in my thoughts, deep within me, my heart is crying out for you" said Asami holding korra closer. Korra smiled touching Asami's face and lip, and there was deep relief in her smile.

"I feel safe… when I am close to you" korra muttered nuzzling Asami's face letting her feel the warm breath.

"There was never a moment I have not thought of you... even in the darkest of days, darkest of nights, through endless storms, I have thought of you, I just never knew what was taking shape within me, I didn't know how to express it to you. I didn't want to lose you by doing so" whispered Asami. Korra gently undressed herself in the shower taking off her wet clothes. They smiled under the dribbling shower feeling each Others naked body's. Asami wraps her arms around korra and korra cuddled her closer as if they never wants to be apart, She lays a deep breath.

"You're mine, and I am yours" Said korra.

"You are all I ever wanted…." Said Asami kissing korra deeply on her lips wanting to merge their souls as one…

Later that evening,

finally Korra's mental frustration has subsided turning her in to korra that everybody once knew. She's relaxed, playful carefree stubborn girl again. Korra is relieved of her yearning to be loved. She finally learned to let her feelings rule without being judgmental on them. By doing so she has found the salvation she longed for.

Storm is raging outside again. Korra and Asami is playing a game of cards over a cup of hot chocolate, sitting cozily in the living room. Korra winked at Asami playfully. Asami winked back throwing a pop corn at her.

"it seems like stormy season has gotten longer and storms have gotten stronger this year" said Asami looking out through the large glass in the living room facing sea.

"Fear not my love, for I am the avatar, the one that bend all four elements" Said korra playfully as if she's in a play.

"I fear not my love for Thee who bends my heart like molten steel" Said Asami laying her cards on the table.

"I give un to thee willingly who wish to hold my heart a hostage" Said korra laying her cards looking at Asami's sharp eyes.

"I win this time" said Asami spreading her hands in to the air. Suddenly someone pressed the door bell. "I wonder who is it at this time" said Asami while getting up and walking towards the main door. Korra sighs in boredom and pouted. She sparked a light of fire using her fingers and blew it off showing a bored face as Asami walked away.

Asami returned with a envelope.

"Here, it's for you korra..." Said Asami handing it over to korra before laying back on the sofa with her cup of chocolate. Korra took it with an amusement.

"How the heck someone knows that I am here with you" She said trying to open the envelope.

"Well.. you're the avatar, you're more famous than you think" Said Asami sending fingers through her hair all the way back. Korra took the letter out of the envelope in curiosity and started reading it. She reads silently. Asami noticed her face changed as she reads it.

"Who is it?" asked Asami leaning forward.

"it is Mako" said Korra with a sigh. She finished reading it quickly and lay it on the table.

"Well...? What does he wants to say..?" asked Asami taking a sip of chocolate leaning back on the sofa crossing her legs.

"He says he wants to meet me" said Korra in a suppressed tone. Asami chuckled in amusement.

"He what…? What does he wants from you now...?" asked Asami.

"I don't know Asami, it's just that he says he wants to meet me at Le Blanc tonight" said Korra.

"oooh Sounds romantic, so are you going?" asked Asami little playfully.

"Asami, he sounds serious, my life is not a joke alright?" said korra taking it seriously looking at Asami's eyes.

"okay okay miss heart attack I am sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you or anything, Stop being so serious over everything, you gonna age faster" said Asami.

"But you did... I know within you, you do laugh at me" Korra replied.

"Well, think what you like but, I know I am not, why would I laugh at the girl I love the most?" asked Asami looking away. "So, it's a date then?" Said Asami very gently.

"I don't know…." said Korra looking away.

"Le Blanc is a high shot place, so let me help you with a dress then…..?" said Asami getting off the sofa.

"I am not going..." said Korra.

"You should go korra, go and find out what he wants to tell you. I want you to go and see" Said Asami.

"I don't want to go see him anymore, We have nothing to talk over a romantic dinner" said Korra.

Asami sits beside korra and holds her hands.

"Look here korra, I know how you feel, but I would like you to go and see what he has to say to you. Don't confine yourself" said Asami. Korra looks in to Asami's eyes.

"Then could you drive me there at around 9:30pm tonight?" asked Korra.

"Yes I will, besides I am not gonna let you fly over there wearing a dress in this bad weather" Said Asami giggling. "let's find out what he has to say then?… He played with your heart, he played with mine, Let's see if we can make him weep a little too" said Asami eagerly with a little evil looking smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that day…. 9:23pm Le Blanc

Mako is waiting for korra sitting to a table at Le Blanc. All dressed up and he is anticipating her to appear at the main door any moment. He is wearing a dark blood red tuxedo, black shirt and a black trouser along with matching shoes. "I wander what is taking her so long…. This time, I am going to tell the truth, the whole truth, this time I won't be mistaken, I am not going to let her fall so far from me again. She is the one for me" Mako thinks to himself. Mako has already figured out that he has made a big mistake last time, he has forsaken korra's love, he took it for a childish fluff. He had it in his hands, he had all he ever wanted but he shunned it away intentionally. This time Mako is determined to make everything right from wrong he has caused. He is still not sure if she has received his message. "I wander if she will ever show up for my invitation. I should have delivered it by myself" thought mako to himself and kept starring at the main entrance to the Le blanc.

Mako looks at his wrist watch impatiently tapping his fingers together clasping his hands in front of his face. "what a fool I have been, I shouldn't have let korra go, she loved me and her love was real and pure" he said to himself in his mind. He saw the main door slowly opened by the doorman and he heard the doorman says. "Good evening miss" with his deep baritone voice. Mako lifts his head up with amusement, breaking away from his contemplation. He sees a girl walks into the restaurant in a lady like manner. Wearing a long deep thin strapped blue dress suiting her mocha skin. Her wavy hair is down and plaited with a blood red flower clip and she also wears a thin silvery necklace to go along with her dress. She smiled at the doorman courteously. Her big blue eyes sparkles in the dim atmosphere lights of the restaurant. Mako went breathless as he sees korra all in her feminine splendor. For a second he thought to himself "Is that korra?, is that tom boyish , stubborn water bender girl from southern water tribe?". "My invitation" said korra handing over the invitation to doorman. She received the immediate attention of a dark tall fully dressed foreman. "Miss Korra please follow me" said foreman leading korra through the restaurant. Mako quickly calmed himself arranging his tuxedo and sitting straight. He couldn't stop starring at korra as she walked towards the table lead by the foreman, He couldn't simply stop his eyes from starring at her ample bosom in such a beautiful dress, the mocha skin , big blue eyes that glows in the absence of light. He had to force himself from starring. Mako finally realized what he was missing all this time, he realized that there was only a very thin line between masculine water bender girl and desirable blue eyed, mocha skinned goddess.

Mako stood up as she approached the table with a smiley face. "This would be your table miss…" said the Foreman and he pulled the chair for her to sit. "Good evening Mako…. You're looking good tonight" said Korra with a smile. Mako took a suppressed deep breath and straightened himself and smiled at her wanting to catch his breath within. "You looks….." Said Mako and paused as korra sits in front of him. Mako felt a spine chilling nervousness as he sits back looking at korra. Korra lifts her left eye brow wanting him to continue what he was about to say as she rests her hands together on the table. Mako went beyond the limit of his nervousness and he slightly became hyper tensioned. She smiled at him as she realized he is struggling like a twelve year old boy who has seen a naked girl. "Mako…..? snap out of it, it's me, Korra" Said Korra in her usual tone. Mako clears his throat. "I am sorry… I was just lost in my thoughts" he said. "What was you gonna say?" she asked. "I was gonna say that you looks absolutely ravishing tonight" he said. "I am flattered" said korra looking down with a blush on her face. Korra feels as if she wants to laugh at mako loud as she can for his nervous behavior but she manage to control it within her. "Pardon me sir… what would be your choice of wine tonight" asked the well dressed waiter walking over to them with a menu of wine. He handed it over to Mako with style. Deep within korra's self, she felt bored of all the staff's courtesy and classy behavior. She refused the menu as she wanted mako to choose it for her. "Chardonnay… Excellent choice sir, …." Said butler smiling and walking back with the menu. "I hope you like Chardonnay…" said Mako. "Ermm… What is Chardonnay…" asked korra making her eyes bigger. "it is just white wine made of grapes…" said Mako. They kept silent for a moment and every second korra grew impatient wanting to know why Mako wants to meet her in such a classy restaurant tonight. Waiter walks back with two glasses and showed the bottle to Mako in style. He nods confirming it to be served. He served two glasses of wine. Korra took few sips of the wine. Mako watches her as she drinks. "Do you like it….?" He asked. "Can't say I don't….." said Korra. Again Mako went silent and korra grew very impatient. Korra kept looking around at other couples as mako kept starring at her. She looked at him and smiled. "What…?" said Korra. "Nothing it's just that…." Said Mako. "How is your life going on Mako?, you haven't spoken to me in ages, I heard about your new girl friend too" said Korra sipping on her wine. "Well it is not that bad, been busy with work, and yes she and I have few differences.. and we are on a long pause.. but that is not why I asked you to come see me here" said Mako. "Well I like to know it as well, That is why I came here on your invitation Mako, In this blasting stormy weather otherwise I could be sleeping cozy all curled up in my bed right now" said Korra with a little sarcastic tone. "First of all I want to ask you, why have you sent a letter addressed to me to Asami's beach house?" asked korra. "I am sorry for being ignorant… But Asami is the best person to know your whereabouts, I had no knowledge of your where you are korra" said Mako and he stammered a little. "She's your best friend so I thought that's the best thing to do" said Mako.

Korra grew extremely impatient within her as she nearly finished her glass of wine. "Mako, would you please tell me why have you invited me here?, this is very unlikely of you, We broke up, after that you never even called to see if I am alive. Suddenly you pops up in my life again and invites me to a classy dinner. These actions of yours needs an explanation" said Korra little seriously. Mako kept silent. "I just wants to say I am sorry for everything…. All the heartache I caused you. I am so sorry Korra" said Mako in a disheartened tone. "Why would you want to say sorry for everything all of a sudden Mako? You should have said that lot earlier than this. Remember? We broke up long time ago. It was all over" said korra urging him to speak up. "I am sorry korra, I know that you will not forgive me for what I have done. I never expected you to do so. I don't deserve your compassion" said Mako wanting to reach towards korra's hands which are resting on the table. "After you have gone away from my life, I have realized that you were the one for me. I have realized I loved you more than I ever knew. I was torn apart within me. I have suffered enough for what I have done" said Mako. Korra felt that mako is telling her his open and honest feelings. Korra kept silent. "I just want to say that…. I love you korra, and I am sorry. I want you back, I am ready to take on anything you throw at me to have you back in my arms again" said mako looking at her with pleading eyes. Korra went speechless because she loved Mako so much until the moment he unreasonably broke up with her. Even after he broke up with her she still loved him and spent many sleepless nights hoping that he would just call up on her to see how she was doing. She longed to hear his voice but he never showed up even for moment. Now she had made up her mind, finally breaking away from all the heartache and suddenly he appears in her life again like a ghost from darkness wanting her back. Tears burst in to her eyes. "Why would you do this to me Mako? What have I ever done to you to deserve this? I loved you and I burned for you, I suffered for you, I wanted you, The more I love you, the more you pushed me away. You dragged my heart through a road of broken glass, it bled so much it couldn't bleed anymore, Finally I have made up my mind and now I am whole again. Then suddenly you popped up and says that you want me back again?" Said korra in a very frustrated tone and tears went rolling down her eyes all the way down on her cheeks. Mako kept silent letting korra speak. "….I cried, and I cried so much, Tell me Mako… Have I sinned so much to be tormented like this…? What have I ever done to you to deserve this?. I am not a toy to be played in your game of love…. I had enough of it…." Said korra taking her long held frustration on him and wiping her tears away. She stood up from the chair and walks out of the restaurant to the edge of balcony. She sees the astonishing panoramic view of republic city illuminated with lights in this dark stormy night. She leaned against the railing feeling the cold wind against her face. "Thoughts about Asami started to flood her mind…." She smiled in to the cityscape thinking of the last moment she had with her… it kept replaying in her mind ever since she left her in the car by the entrance.

Asami stops the car right in front of "Le blanc" and lean against the steering wheel looking at korra. She smiled. "we can always go back if you want to….. I take it back… I am sorry, I am the one who asked you to take up the invitation" said Asami. Korra smiled back her and held her hand. "…Are you jealous?" she asked. Asami smirked looking away. "…. Why would I be jealous…? What for? But it's just I feel something weird inside of me" she said. "That is jealousy my love, Jealousy is the word that describe the weird feeling you have inside of you…. I just want to see what he has to say… that's all… my feelings for him died long time ago. There is no place in my heart for him… I'll be back before you know it… cheer up girl, smile for me will you?" said Korra touching Asami's face. Asami closed her eyes for a moment. "….. just watch yourself alright?" said Asami as korra pushed the door open. Korra looked back at her and smiled playfully. "…. Relax love… I am going to see Mako…. Not Zaheer" she said closing the door. "See you in a little while…." Said Korra walking away. "… You too" said Asami. Asami watches as she walks towards the entrance of Le Blanc.

"… isn't it beautiful…?" asked Mako walking over to her from behind. His voice broke her contemplation and she turns her head at Mako. She smiled at him. He walked to her with two glasses of wine in his hands. He kept one on the ledge near her and he held one on his hand then leaned back against the railing next to korra. "Yes it is… City lights in falling rain…" said korra looking further in to the horizon. Mako sipped a little from his glass.

For a moment they kept silent and he notices that korra is starring in to the city lights deep in her thoughts. He lays her hand on her shoulder and she turned to him. The cold wind blew her hair across the face. Mako looked in to her eyes. He moved to kiss her on the lips. He stops in the half way and looked in to her eyes. Korra did not move. "….I am sorry Mako, it's just that…." She said. "It's just what….?" He asked softly. "It's just that I don't love you anymore….. it's time you see through me…. Those feelings I had for you has withered away in time…" She said. Mako looked away. He kept silent for a moment. "…. Are you seeing someone else?" He suddenly asked. Korra did not answer his question… She walked few steps away from him and then turned to him leaning against the balcony railing. "... Alright… I get it… I understand…" He said nodding his head. "You and I have fallen so far apart… It's over…. And I am sorry…" said Korra. Mako looked away from her and smirked. "I get it…. It's alright…" he said rubbing his forehead. "…. I must go now…." Said korra breaking the silence. Mako turned to her. "I thought you'd have dinner with me…." He said. "I am not hungry…. I am sorry I must go" Said korra. Mako walked closer to her… and gently held her close. She felt as if his grip is increasing holding her against the metal railing. "MAKO…. Stop it…. You're hurting me…." She said wanting him to release her. He moved to kiss her forcibly as she refused him. Korra pushed him away from her and slapped him hard on his right cheek making him bleed from corner of his mouth. He touched his face and held his hand in front of him checking out the blood between his fingers. Korra is right in front of him panting and looking angry. Mako realized that what he did was totally wrong. She walked away from him angrily. "At least tell me who he is…. Is he someone I know…..?" said Mako as she passed him without looking back. "Korra…. Wait… let me explain…. I am sorry alright" he shouted. He turned and korra is already near the exit of the restaurant. He saw her walking out of it. "What the hell am I doing….?" He said to himself slowly running in to the restaurant.

Mako ran in to the corridor outside where it leads to elevators. "KORRA….. Just WAIT…. Let me Explain it to you…. I am Sorry alright…. I didn't mean to hurt you…." He shouted. He saw korra frowning at him while waiting for the elevator. "At least just tell me who he is…. We can talk this over… I am sorry for what happened" said Mako running towards her. She got on the elevator before he reached her.

The elevator has reached the ground floor and she stepped out of it. The whole place seems empty. She walked out of the building. It is pouring rain outside as if it is the end of the world. She looked around to see if Asami's car parked somewhere near the entrance. "Excuse me miss… May I help you…?" Said the doorman approaching her politely. She quickly turned at him. "Are you alright miss?" asked the doorman because she seemed a little panic. "The car you came along is parking at that corner…" said the doorman. Korra noticed that Asami's car is parking at the far end corner of the parking line. "where is the girl who came along with me….? Is she in the car?" asked Korra in a rush. "she went inside the cafeteria… She asked me to pass the message to you" said the doorman. "It is café de fleur in the fifth floor…." He said as she passed him saying "Thank You…."said korra quickly walking towards the elevator.

Fifth floor "Café de fleur"

Korra stepped out of the elevator. She rushed towards the entrance of the café. The whole café seems almost empty. She looked for Asami and finally she sees her at the far end table sitting with her legs crossed reading a news paper over a warm cappuccino. "ASAMI…." She quickly walked over to her. Asami looks up and got off the chair as korra rushed towards her. "KORRA…" she said as korra hugged her. They hugged each other so warmly… " I felt as if I was kept away from you for thousand years…" Said korra smiling at her. "I was thinking that… once you gets back I was going to make you promise me that you'll never leave by my side ever….." said Asami touching korra's face.

Meanwhile…

Mako came on chasing after korra, he knows that if he misses her today he won't get another chance to talk to her and tell her what's in his mind. He knows that korra likes flowers, he manage to grab a bouquet of red flowers to give her once he catches up with her. He came to the ground floor and ran towards the entrance. He looked around and she is nowhere to be seen. "I know that she can fly but I am sure she won't do that wearing a dress in this stormy weather" Mako thought to himself. He saw the doorman. "excuse me…. Have you seen a girl just now?" Mako asked. Doorman rubs his chin. "A girl about this height…. Large blue eyes… mocha skin… Dark hair… Blue dress" Said Mako. "Oh… You mean the avatar girl…. Yes I saw her, she went back to the café on fifth floor sir. Café de fleur on fifth floor sir" said the doorman giving directions to him as well.

Meanwhile…

"I thought it will take a while for you to get back and it is freezing cold outside, so I came here for a coffee" Said Asami. Korra kept silent. "What's wrong…. What happened….?" Questioned Asami looking at korra's face. Korra smiled at her. "What has he done to you…?" Said Asami looking at her. "Don't worry… Nothing happened… He's just you know… he tried to kiss me forcibly and I slapped him" she said. "Is Mako gone out of his mind these days….?" Asked Asami. "I really don't know about that... but he wanted me back…. I told him I can't, I am done with him" Said Korra. Asami Smiled at her.

Mako came to the café de fleur and he instantly saw Korra in the far end of café along with Asami. "Asami….?" He thought to himself leaning against the entrance. "What the hell Asami doing here at this time….?" He thought to himself. He thought he'll go to them crashing in. It doesn't matter if Asami is there besides Asami already knows everything. Mako started walking inside the café towards where they are….

Asami looked in to korra's eyes as korra looked in to hers touching Asami's face. They moved to kiss each other… they kissed each other on the lips gently and as they turned they were confronted with Mako's silent and still appearance right in front of them. He has a bunch of red flowers holding in his hands, his jaw is dropped and he is still as a ice berg. "MAKO….?" They both said together. Mako kept silent. Asami walked towards him. "I just can't believe it….. Korra and Asami?... Two of you?" said Mako going speechless. "What are you doing here….? I thought I left you at Le Blanc" said Korra. "It's alright Asami… you can give these flowers to korra…." Said Mako in a surrendered tone handing over the bouquet of flowers to Asami. He handed over the flowers to Asami and turned to walk away. "Mako… wait… we didn't mean to hurt you…" Said Asami. "it's alright, I believe you're the one she loves….."said Mako walking towards the café entrance. Once Mako left the place korra and Asami looked at each other. "well….! Now he knows about us…" said Korra. "I just feel sorry for him…. It will be a shocking sight for him to see his two ex girl friends kissing each other" said Asami. "Let's go Asami, I am tired of all this…" Said korra walking towards Asami. She felt that even though korra speaks so lightly about it… she is kind of upset over what happened. "To be honest… You looks ravishing in this dress korra…." Said Asami looking at korra. "Do you still wants these flowers….? I think they are gorgeous" Said Asami showing the bouquet. Korra took the beautiful bunch of red flowers from Asami and she smells it. "I kind of feel sorry for Mako…." Said Korra as She held Asami's hand….

Meanwhile…

Mako took the elevator to the car park in basement. He still can't believe his eyes. He just saw Asami and Korra kissing each other on the lips in that café. He walks towards the car. He sees Bolin taking a nap inside the car. As he entered the car Bolin woke up. "Hi Mako… How did it go…. Was she surprised to hear you say you love her? Did she kiss you? Actually I was so happy for you brother… and about Your decision of getting back with Korra…" Bolin kept on going. "…. JUST….. DRIVE" said Mako suddenly. Bolin's happy chatty face has turned dark as he said that. "ermm… MAKO? Are you alright?" he said. "Bolin….. just shut your mouth and drive…." Said Mako leaning back on the seat. "Oh… alright… so this means she said… shove off…?" said Bolin starting the car and moving towards the exit. "Could you please keep your mouth shut for a moment…..?" Said Mako. "Well my dear brother… only way you could get me to shut up is to tell me what happened there with Korra…. Otherwise you will not get the peace and quiet you desire" Said Bolin driving the car in to the moving traffic. "….. She doesn't love me…. It's over… I know it's my fault… but somehow it is over" Said Mako. "Oh…. Alright… So who's her new hunk….? I am sure he must be a handsome earth bender just like me…." Said Bolin playfully. Mako kept silent. "… Sooooo do you know who is he…. Is he someone we know…? Anyways it's your loss Mako, I told you not to; when you gave up on her for nothing. All you cared was your job and shit… now see what happened to you. You are totally screwed. If I were you, I would never let her go. All I know is she loved you so much… and you just threw it away…. Simple as that" said Bolin. "Bolin…. What do I have to do to get your mouth shut…..?" asked Mako. "You can simply tell me what really happened there…." Said Bolin. "I went in there, sat for forty minutes for her to come… She came… we spoke to each other… and she shouted at me… slapped me and left…., Are you happy now?" said Mako. "…. Yeah…. A little happy…. I like the part where she slapped you, you deserve that, but didn't you figure out who her new boyfriend is…. I am dying to know" said Bolin. "Yeah…. I did…." Said Mako looking outside the rain. "…. Oh really… Tell me… Tell me… Tell me…" said Bolin nagging Mako. "What's in it for you?... Why do you want to know about it Bolin?" Asked Mako. "Well….. Hearing gossip is sweeter than you think… it's just that insensitive people like you don't understand it….. NOW WILL YOU STOP FOOLING AROUND AND TELL ME WHO IT IS" said Bolin. "ASAMI…." Said Mako. Bolin suddenly jam on the breaks and the car stopped in the middle of the road making a screeching sound….. "YOU….. WHAT?... I MEAN YOU SAY WHAT…?" shouted Bolin making his eyes bigger. "WHAT THE FUCK BOLIN….? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US BOTH KILLED?" Shouted Mako for the way he just stopped the car in the middle of the road. "Tell me you're kidding….. right Mako?" said Bolin. The people who was behind Bolin's car kept blasting the horn… "Alright alright… Sorry…. I'll keep on moving" said Bolin starting to move again. "No… it's not a Joke Bolin…. I saw them… I saw them with my own eyes. I was chasing korra when she left… and I came to this cafeteria where doorman said she has gone. I saw Asami and Korra kissing each other on the lips passionately" said Mako with a sigh. "Holly shit Mako… I never knew Asami was in to chicks, That's hottest think I've heard after hearing Raava kept Vaatu restrained for ten thousand years…., I wish I was the one to see them kiss instead of you, Oh my god… How did you feel like when you saw it?" Asked Bolin while driving. "…. Like I was about to puke… Have you forgotten the fact that I have dated both of them… kissed both of them….?" Said Mako. "Oh come on Mako… don't be such a little girl. Admit it, it is Hot and Sexy to see two girls kiss each other in a corner of a cafeteria, it is even boiling burning hot when those two girls were your ex girl friends. I can imagine how it feels to see Asami and Korra kiss each other… I guess I wasn't that lucky to get a glimpse of it" said Bolin. Mako punched him. "Did I ever tell you that you are a one sick fuck of a brother Bolin?" said Mako. "Ouch man… that hurts… but I am happy for korra. I am glad she found the love she deserves… away from evil clutches of the fire bender MAKO" said Bolin. "Yeah right…. In the arms of another girl…" said Mako. "Don't be such a jealous piece of shit Mako…. Be happy about it. Now you can peacefully go back to your police work tomorrow. No need to worry about Korra, she's in good hands, Asami is the sweetest girl I know of.." said Bolin. "Oh….. What a cute couple they could make?" said Bolin. "Stop dreaming trying to bend your sick wet dreams in to a reality and keep driving, make sure you won't get us killed on the way…." Said Mako angrily. "Truth hurt isn't it Mako?... well you deserve it because you hurt her once… now it's her turn" said Bolin giving more gas to the engine.

Meanwhile…. Asami and Korra is driving back home.

"Korra, look here" said Asami while shifting the gear. She looked. "I am so sorry Korra, It was all my fault… I shouldn't have sent you on that invitation, All this time I've been thinking that he is a good person, I never even imagine Mako could try to kiss you forcibly" said Asami in a frustrated tone while driving. "it's not your fault Asami, I am the one who wanted go in the first place, you just wanted to know what he has to say, Mako has changed…. He has become very possessive" said Korra wiping her face from a tissue. "I just don't understand, What has gotten on to him….?" said Asami. "I just don't understand either, but I don't care anymore, Now I'm relieved that he knows I don't love him anymore" said Korra with a sigh. "Why didn't you resist korra?, I mean you could have fight him easily, why did you let him grab you and pin you to the railing?, don't let others use you like that... You're the avatar" said Asami. "How could I hurt him Asami?, first of all, he was my friend, he is our friend... remember the team avatar? And I loved him once, Besides I never expected something like that from him until he actually execute it on me" said korra. "It's alright, I believe you did the right thing pushing him away, otherwise you have to bare the guilt of hurting him" said Asami. "Don't forget that I slapped him really hard…" said Korra. "I could have taken a photograph of his face when he saw us in the café, he was stunned" said Asami giggling. Korra laughed playfully. "Don't you think we were little too hard on him…..?" asked Korra. "nah… He is a man he can take it besides it's just for two us…. Revenge is a dish best served cold….." Said Asami. They both laughed.

"How can you see in this storm to drive?" asked korra breaking the long silence. "Don't worry love, I will get you home safely" Said Asami teasing Korra. "You know what I was thinking?" asked Korra. "Tell me…" Said Asami, "I was actually thinking of something Zaheer told me when I visited him in the prison of boiling rock" said Korra. Asami looks at her curiously. "When did you go there…?" asked Asami in a surprised tone. "I went there just after he was taken there, I think about a month back" said Korra. "What did he tell you...?" Asked Asami. Korra kept silent deep in her thoughts. "Korra…? What did he tell you?" Asami asked again. "Evil is inherent in all men… innocence and good just cloaks it….." Said korra with a sigh. "I really wish if zaheer would use his intelligence for good instead of causing destruction " said Asami while driving. "I do wish too…. But he is a dangerous criminal… a threat to the society… a threat to me… I think in his mind he thinks he is doing all good getting rid of avatar" said Korra. "Don't you think what zaheer said applies to Mako?" asked Korra. "In a way, Yes, he is good but he is very selfish and thinks only about himself, his good cloaks the bad, those who enters his heart sees his bad side" said Asami.

Asami drew back to her beach house with korra. Meeting with Mako was a disaster, but in a way it was a relief for the two girls. They were hurt because of his selfish actions in the past, it was time he had his fair share. The company they provide each other is invaluable, When Asami met korra few days back she was all down and sad, now she's slowly recovering from it.

Just passed the midnight... at Asami's beach house

Asami woke up suddenly because she heard korra screamed... She stood up in the bed and quickly reached for the light. Storm is raging outside. She saw korra sitting up in the bed panting and crying. "What happened, what's wrong baby?" asked Asami cuddling her closer. She's crying and she buried her head in Asami's chest. "hush now darling... don't cry, tell me what happened" Said Asami. "I saw a nightmare... in it..." she said looking at Asami with teary eyes. "in it.. you were gone..." said korra. "it's only a dream... korra, I am right here with you" said Asami. Korra gripped Asami. "Promise me you'll be safe..." said Korra with a pleading tone. Asami looked in to her eyes and kissed her. "I will, I promise... from tomorrow onwards, no getting in to trouble, no fast driving" Said Asami. "Please my love... be safe, Even though I am the avatar, I cannot breath life in to you" said korra. Asami sighed in relief. She helped korra to lay back and she snuggled her, they snuggled on to each other on the bed under the sheets. "feel better now?" asked Asami. "Yes and warmer" said Korra. She held on to Asami tightly, and she felt the strong arms of korra. "I feel like the dark times are coming..." Mumbled korra as Asami caress her head. "What do you mean the dark times? Tell me what did you really saw?" asked Asami raising her head looking at Korra's eyes. "I was called at the hospital, so I rushed there and the reason was that you were caught in a horrific accident and you were on a stretcher with blood all over. I rushed to you and you were in your final moments, you reached out for my face with your blood soaked hand and smiled and said "please forgive me my love…. For leaving you early…", and you just died in my arms. Doctor rushed in for your assistance and he said "I am sorry, I did my best".

Asami smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I am sorry if I freak you out in your dreams, but don't worry, I am right here with you and I am not going anywhere" said Asami. Korra smiled at her. "I won't let you go either... you're mine and mine alone" said korra. "I want to stay like this forever" said Asami. "I don't want to wake up a single day without you by my side" said korra closing her eyes burying her head snuggling Asami closer. Asami kissed korra on her forehead. "I still can't believe how this happened, we became girl friends and then we have fallen in love" said Asami. "We're soul mates… our souls are bound to each other…" said korra softly kissing Asami's lips. She kissed back. Asami stayed half awake until korra falls sleep making her feel secured and warm then she tried to turn away to sleep comfortably. Yet she couldn't break the korra's grip so she cuddled her more and falls asleep. "How could someone ever think of hurting you... You're such a beautiful soul" whispered Asami tracing korra's face with her finger tips.

Korra woke up with a severe headache. "Oh my head…"She said rubbing her forehead and then she turned to see where Asami is. Asami is nowhere to be seen. She looked at the clock and it shows 7 am yet it is dark as the night outside, the storm is raging on. "Asami…. ASAAAMI…"Korra called out for her. Suddenly the washroom door opens and Asami walks out of it. Korra smiled at her. She quickly walked over to the bed and got on to it snuggling in with Korra. "For a moment I was worried… I am sorry for being such a pain… I am still bothered by that dream…" Said Korra. "It's just a dream love…. Let it go" Said Asami. "It's 7 in the morning" said Korra with a yawn. "Let's not wake up today… I just don't want to wake up" said Asami cuddling her closer and smiled. Korra turned off the lights again. "Let's stay like this forever.." She said giggling feeling the warmth of Asami. "Whisper all your secrets to me my love… for I am yours for keeping…" said Korra.

Few days have passed since korra moved in with Asami, there is no reason for them to live apart anymore. It is said that young love is sweeter than the strawberry wine in a summer evening... Korra was hurt for what Mako did to her but she recovered quickly because of Asami's love. Her life started to change, she slowly turned to be herself again, carefree and stubborn. She gained her confidence back. As for Asami she never imagined love of her life will be none other than the young avatar herself. After all the troubles they've been through in the past, it is a time for them to rest and relax. They haven't heard from Mako after that, neither from Bolin. It seems like the fellowship of team avatar has been severed permanently. Korra decided that it is time she go away from republic city for a while. She wanted to go visit tenzin first and then her parents in southern water tribe…. Happiness has embraced her soul…. With Asami in her life, she has become whole again….


	5. Chapter 5

My Dear Reader..!

I just want to say "Thank You" for all your encouragement which has bought me this far. Thank you all for baring with my short comings and yet kept on encouraging me to be better and go further. I wouldn't have come this far without you my dear readers. Thank you for your valued time reading my fanfiction. Thank you for all the votes I have received. *HUGS*

My special thank goes to  
>"LaurisLeguzamo" of wattpad. Thank you friend… for encouraging me to write further and getting through all my shortcomings yet had courage to appreciate my work. Thank you, without you, I wouldn't have come this far.<p>

TuAutemCumDeamonia of deviant art, Thank you for letting me use your artwork as my cover art.  
>Admin of korrasami page in facebook, Thank you all for your encouragement as well.<p>

Some say life is beautiful while the others say it is ugly, It's hard to disagree or agree with any of those statements because it never stays the same, it is like leaping waves in the sea, sometimes they are rough and violent and sometimes they are calm and soothing. Only thing that could be agreed upon is the uncertainty of life, it doesn't matter whether we like it or not, we all have to accept what life gives us…

Few weeks have gone by… for Asami and korra life has become simply beautiful for them. Love and laughter greeted them in every corner of their lives. Korra felt as if this is the summer of her life and she wanted it to last forever. All the frustration, anxiety and nightmares which she was battling for past few months has begun to fade away. Korra has found what she was looking for in Asami, the unconditional love which has no limits or boundaries. She simply needed to love and be loved. As for Asami she never even dreamt of falling in love with korra when they first met, but life is full of unexpected surprises…

The stormy weather has taken a long hiatus in the republic city. It is a beautiful evening today with sun is about to set in the horizon creating a yellowish orange tint in the sky.

"ASAMI…" Korra waved at Asami running towards the beach house. Asami is standing on the front porch with a smiley face. Her hair blows with the sea breeze as she kept starring at the avatar running towards her. "Isn't it a beautiful evening?" said Korra grabbing Asami's hand as she stepped up on the front porch. "It is beautiful as long as it has you…" said Asami pulling korra closer to her, korra wrapped her arms around Asami and moved for a kiss smiling at her. "I am dirty and sweaty…" she whispered nuzzling Asami's face. "You don't call it dirty and sweaty my love… you call it "Salty" she said kissing korra on her lips playfully. Korra moved her hands on Asami as they kept on kissing as she touched Asami just below her ribs she twitched suddenly in pain. Korra moved back looking at her face Asami looked down. "ASAMI…?" korra rushed as Asami held her lower rib panting in pain. "ASAMI…? Oh my god" korra panicked for Asami's sudden reaction. She closed her eyes holding on to herself looking down as she pulled the outdoor chair to sit. Korra kneeled beside her trying to take a peek of her face. "ASAMI, For heaven's sake talk to me" korra's eyes filled with tears, and she's forcing Asami to speak up. "… It's alright love…"Said Asami wanting to calm korra down. "no it's not alright.. you're in pain and What…. Wha ….. what's happening to you" said korra in a very uneasy tone. Asami leaned back on the chair holding on to her lower left rib and her face clearly express the pain she is enduring right now. She felt as if she is going to pass out in pain. "…Baby… let me have a look" said Korra wanting to see what's wrong with her. She quickly unzipped her jacket and carefully rolled up the white singlet. It slowly revealed a purple gash on her lower rib. "Oh God… baby, how could this happen to you…" said Korra laying her hands on her injury. The whole area lit up with glowing blue as she applies the healing power on to her. Korra kept her eyes closed focusing all her energy on healing Asami. In few minutes the injury healed.

Korra looked up at her and Asami smiled at her and reached korra's face. "Thank you…" said Asami. Korra stood up with a pouty face. "You promised me you'll be careful Asami…" said korra and walked inside the house. Asami stood up from the chair and followed her. She saw korra angrily walking towards the stair case. She quickly walked over to her and pulls her… korra suddenly turns to Asami with a pouty angry face. "Wow…. Woooow… avatar, hold your horses…" said Asami. "you promised me…" said Korra looking down. "It happened at the warehouse, I was documenting all the metal rods when they are being loaded to trucks to be delivered to earth kingdom. Then one of the metal cables broke off from a crane and it lashed through my rib… Good thing I was wearing the safety jacket…" said Asami with a grin on her face. Korra lifts her eyebrow making a suspicious expression on her face. "… If you weren't wearing the safety jacket, It could have cut you in two…" said korra and she sighed sitting on the stairway not being able to stomach the feeling that churned within her to think of Asami dying such a horrible death. Korra held her stomach as she felt sick. She ran her hands on the sides of her head through her hair. Asami kneeled in front of her. "Baby… I am sorry…" said Asami comforting korra, caressing her. Korra suddenly reached out for Asami, wraps her arms around her neck started to cry. She held her tightly and cuddled Asami. Asami caress her and pats her on the back wanting her to relax. "… now … now… my love, it's alright, nothing happened, you see, I am fine. Why would I worry when you're the avatar" said Asami wanting korra to calm down. Korra kissed her on the lips deeply. "… Yes I am the avatar… but please my love… I cannot breath life in to you… You have to be more careful… if you die… I'd gladly give my life to bring you back… but I can't do that… because I can't… Asami… Pleaaaaaaaseeee don't leave me alone in this world all by myself… don't make me live without you…" Said korra hysterically holding on to Asami and she kept crying. "Korra… Calm down baby… I am right here and I am not going anywhere, and I'll be with you always and forever… It won't happen again… I promise I will be more careful…" Asami caress back of her head as korra held on to her.

There was silence for a while, korra did not let Asami go for few minutes. She kept holding on to her. Asami let korra take her time as much as she want, she understood that korra is having a serious paranoia issue. She felt korra loosening up her grip. Asami caress her shoulders. "… come now… let's go have a shower…" said Asami wanting korra to get back on her feet again. Korra stood up silently yet she wouldn't let Asami's hand go. "alright… let's go have a shower together" said Asami cradling her arm around korra , wanting to her to cheer up.

That night…

Asami is reading a book sitting on her bed. Korra came out of bathroom after a warm shower wearing nothing but a collar less white t shirt and crawl on to the bed. She kept her head on Asami's lap wanting to get her attention. "I feel cold tonight…" said Asami cuddling korra to herself. Korra kept silent feeling Asami's warmth. "I feel scared… I fear for your safety…" mumbled korra. "Don't be… I promise I will be extra careful…" whispered Asami caressing Korra's head. Korra nuzzled Asami on her belly over her night shirt. "It tickles.. " said Asami giggling. She slips few buttons open on Asami's shirt and slowly kissed her on the belly button. Asami felt korra's lips on her skin like a cube of ice. She looked down on her and touched her face. Korra smiled back at her sitting up on the bed beside Asami and pulling her for a kiss. Asami kissed her back on the lips. Korra laid back on the bed feeling Asami's lips on her neck as she gets on top of her. She closed her eyes as Asami kissed her all the way down feeling Asami's lips all over her and kissed on her belly button taking her tongue all the way down. Korra kept on winding and grinding on the bed pulling the sheets down in pleasure. Asami smiled at her and kissed her inner thigh. Korra gasped in pleasure… "ASAMI…" korra muttered her name as she gently caress Asami's head and smiled down on her pulling her up for a kiss. Asami kissed her back on the lips. Korra gently rolled her down getting on top of her and smiled looking wild in to her eyes kissing Asami on her lips. "Now it's my turn…" korra whispered behind Asami's ear breathing warmly and lick her on the ear, She felt a ravenous urge wanting everything korra could give. Korra kissed her all the way down as Asami kept winding on the bed. She kissed Asami all the way up from her toes to thighs.

Asami moaned in pleasure as she gently bit on her inner thigh. Asami caress Korra's head gently as korra's fingers reached Asami's lips. She licked her fingers and kissed and suddenly she gasped in pleasure as Korra's hand kept slithering all the way down from her lips to neck while kissing and licking all the way up on her inner thigh. "Mmmm my love…" Asami whispered having her eyes closed grinding on the bed…

Later…

Korra is sleeping beside Asami cuddling her closer as if she never ever want to let her go. Her head is resting on Asami's arm. She kissed korra on her forehead feeling her warm breath. "I love you…" Whispered Korra having her eyes closed. "I love you too baby…" said Asami caressing her.

Asami noticed that korra has almost fallen asleep. She gently put Korra's head back on the pillow and pulled the warm cozy cover over both of them. Asami lay her head on the pillow starring at korra. She smiled looking at how korra sleeps like a little baby. Asami lay a deep breath and kept looking at korra until she slowly fell asleep beside her.

Next morning

Korra walked down stairs as usual in her pajamas… she saw that Asami is busy making breakfast. "Good morning darling…" Asami greeted her with a smiley face. "Good morning Asami…" said korra in a very sleepy groggy tone. "How do you like your eggs love…?" asked Asami as korra pulled a chair to sit to the table and she kept silent. "baby…?" asked Asami wanting korra to talk. "It came back last night…" said Korra uneasily. "… more of those nightmares…?" asked Asami serving her with a warm cappuccino. "Uh huh…" korra nods in a sad mood scratching behind her head. "May I ask… What did you see?" asked Asami sitting beside her. "… It was just… You and I were on a road trip… then our car gets in to a accident with a truck… after that… I…. err… I wakes up coughing blood in the car and it was a complete wreck. Then I looked for you… you were nowhere to be seen and I figured out there we are lost in a road that that falls through a thick dark forest. Then I rolled out of the car and screamed your name… I looked all over for you and then suddenly I saw you were lying right in front of me… on the ground… then you slowly turned to look at me… reaching out for help… so I ran toward you but more I run the further I moved away from you" korra paused covering her face with her hands. Asami quickly cuddled her. Korra held on to her burying herself in Asami. "… your guts were eaten by a pack of red eyed wolves while you called out for help… I was watching it… I couldn't do anything" Cried korra burying her face on her…

"… hush now baby… it was all just a dream" said Asami Caressing her head. "… Help me Asami… I can't stand this anymore…" cried korra. Asami kept silent holding on to her because that's all she could do.

She didn't go out today… not even for her work, Korra didn't want her out of her sight. She kept holding to her like a scared little girl. Asami thought that it is time she should go visit her family, she felt that staying in the republic city is not a very healthy decision for korra anymore. She also thought that korra could get some help from Katara as well. She's one of the greatest healers that world has ever come to know. Asami realized that Korra needs spiritual healing to her soul… Even though she looked alright, Something is not right about Korra. Korra gets better after few days but every time she comes across something bad, she flips back to her earlier disturbed state instantly.

A week has gone by…

Korra's paranoid nature slowly begun to diminish with time again… Asami did not leave her at all for past few days, she stayed with her and kept her company hoping that she will forget all those scary thoughts which resides in her mind…

"… Where are you going…?" asked Korra rubbing her eyes sitting up on the bed as she saw Asami getting ready. "Good morning... my love" said Asami looking at her with a smile because she just woke up. "I have to go and check out the shipment to earth kingdom…" said Asami turning to her. "I am coming with you…" said Korra putting her feet down from the bed. "if you wish my love… I'd be happy to take you with me… but be warned my love because it will all be boring techie stuff for you whole day" said Asami.

"that's alright, just buy me a fruit juice or a coffee every hour and I'll be fine" said Korra smiling spontaneously. Asami sits beside her on the bed and lands a quick peck on her cheek. "…well my sweet sleepy head… get ready then…" said Asami.

Korra got off the bed lazily rubbing her eyes and yawning, "just give me ten minutes…" she said walking towards the washroom. Asami kept looking at her smiling as she walks lazily to the washroom. "… baby.. I really must say that you're not a morning person…" said Asami little louder. "I could really be a morning person if mornings started in afternoon" said korra smiling at her lazily.

The door bell rings…

"someone's at the door…" said Asami quickly walking out of the room. Korra peaked out with a tooth brush in her mouth and watched Asami leave the room. She quickly walked downstairs and opened the door. "Gooooood morning Asami…" said Bolin with a grin on his face. "Oh… Hi Bolin…" said Asami greeting him with a smile. Bolin has a colorful bouquet of flowers in his hands. "… And this is for you…" he said giving it to Asami. She took it with a smile and looked at Bolin. "…From whom?" she asked. "Well… can't I give my friend a bouquet of flowers…? Does it always have to come from someone else?" asked Bolin lifting his eye brows. "…Aww thank you Bolin, they are so lovely" said Asami smelling the flowers. "… Ermm aren't you going to invite your old friend inside?" asked Bolin. "Oh… I am so sorry, where are my manners, please come in Bolin, make yourself comfortable" said Asami standing away from the door. Bolin walked in slipping his overcoat off and hanging it on the coat rack at the entrance. Asami closed the door and followed him. As he sits on the comfy sofa in their living room Korra came rushing down the stairway. "BOLIN…" She said in a surprised tone and walked towards him. "… KORRA, I am so glad to see you my dear friend" said Bolin getting off the sofa and giving her a warm hug. Korra saw Asami with a bouquet of flowers. "… Bolin bought them… Aren't they lovely?" said Asami. Korra took them and smelled it. "… Sweet…" said korra giving them back to Asami. "They are actually wild flowers… You know, ones that has no name…" said Bolin. "It doesn't need a name to smell good and look beautiful…" said Korra sitting in front of him. "… Let me put them in water…" said Asami walking towards the dining area.

"… So What brings you here Bolin…?" asked Korra looking at Bolin. "… Well can't I come and visit my friends for no reason?" asked Bolin. "… I am sorry… I didn't mean that… just you know, you were busy with all your movers and stuff…" said Korra leaning back on the sofa. "BOLIN… What would you like to drink…?" shouted Asami from dining area. "… Anything other than POISON" shouted Bolin. "I thought of dropping in to see you guys for two reasons, Number one is because we don't see each other often anymore… The good old team avatar is a thing of history ay?" said Bolin. "Sorry to hear you say that Bolin, it's just that we didn't go out much either… how's Mako doing?" korra asked from Bolin with a curious tone. "Well…" said Bolin clasping his hands together. "Well… What?" Asked Korra. "A hot chocolate for you Bolin" said Asami walking towards Bolin breaking in to their conversation. "… AWESOME, I love hot chocolate… Especially if it's coming from a HOT… I mean heh?... ermm I mean a beautiful girl" said Bolin taking it from her. "No need to swallow your words Bolin, you can go ahead and say it…" said Asami as she sits besides korra. "… Mako is doing fine, only thing is he is just busy all the time… He told me that his date with korra didn't went well either…" said Bolin sipping on the chocolate. "I thought it went pretty…" said korra and paused. "INFORMATIVE…" said Asami crashing in between and smiled at korra holding her hand. Bolin was watching them and he swallow a large amount of chocolate while doing so. "Actually the second reason is… I came to invite you to a little party…" said Bolin leaning back on the sofa. "… You mean me or korra?" asked Asami. Bolin paused frowning his eyes. "… both of you of course… How can I just invite one of you…?" said Bolin pulling out two invitation cards out of his jacket. Korra and Asami took the cards from him and opened up.

"Congratulations Bolin…" said Korra with a smile. "It is the opening night of my new mover… I don't wanna give you girls any spoilers so come and see for yourself, Varrick wants you two as special guests in the opening night so don't be late" said Bolin smiling at them with a corner of his mouth. "We won't be late… Don't worry my friend" said Korra reading the card. "… Nuk tuk and the giants from outer space…? How do you guys come up with an idea like this?" said Asami lifting her brows. "It was varricks idea… he was the one who wanted to bring space aliens to Nuk Tuk series" said Bolin.

They kept silent for a moment reading through the cards. "Well then girls, I better be on my way because I have few more invitations to give…" said Bolin standing up. "Alright then Bolin… It's good to see you, and we should do something about getting along with each other isn't it korra?" said Asami standing up with Bolin to open the door for him. "Don't worry Asami… that's how life is… at one time people meet each other and become very good friends. Then they hang out with each other and then suddenly we all have to walk in our own separate paths" said Bolin pursing his lips. "That doesn't mean friends has to be strangers… right? So let's bring up a plan shall we?" said Korra crashing in between Bolins philosophical idea. "We'll do that girls… but for now I must take my leave…" said Bolin Hugging both of them together and they hugged him back. "It feels really good to hug both of you at once…" said Bolin with a grin. Korra and Asami giggled for the way Bolin said that. "You're always welcome to do that Bolin…" said Korra. "Oh really? Then one more time girls…" Said Bolin hugging korra and Asami together and squeezing them. Asami Laughed. "You never quit to surprise us with a strange funny something isn't it?" asked Asami. "… Well that's why they call me BOLIN" Said Bolin raising his collar.

Asami opened the door for Bolin. "thanks for coming in and inviting us Bolin… You take care on your way" said Korra waving him. "I'll see you girls in the opening ceremony…" said Bolin. "and thanks for the flowers too, they are lovely" said Asami. "My pleasure girls…" said Bolin putting on his overcoat walking out of the house.

Asami closed the door. "I really miss the times we spent as Team avatar… Bolin really is a great guy, he never forgets his friends" said Asami walking towards korra. "He sure is… I miss him too… his jokes and laughter… I totally forgot to ask him how opal is doing" said Korra. "I am sure they are doing fine…" said Asami cradling korra in her arm.

After Bolin left, Korra went along with Asami on her official work. The day became long and boring for her just like Asami predicted but she bought her juice and coffee every hour as promised. Waiting for Asami outside board rooms and official car parks has become extremely frustrating to korra as the day went on. One meeting after another… One office after another, korra was beginning to think that being an heiress to future industries could be the worst thing that can ever happen to a girl like Asami.

She is sitting back in Asami's car waiting for Asami to come back from the final official stop…

"Oh god… Asami… come back quickly, I am dying over here" said Korra to herself uneasily and suddenly the door opens. "… I am SO SORRY for keeping you waiting like this Korra, but love… I can't help it, these things needs to be done as well…" said Asami. "… I really wish I had a "OFF" button so you could just switch me off and go on attending to your official matters…" said Korra making a pouty face. Asami giggled. "I don't know about the "OFF" button… but I know where the "ON" button is" said Asami teasing her and poking her in the belly as she gets on the driving seat. "I promise I will make it up to you, now all the boring stuff is finished, let's have some lunch and go on shopping… Remember…? we have to attend to Bolin's opening ceremony tomorrow" said Asami. Korra's face lightened up. "At last… I thought I was going to die over here… To be the first avatar who just died in a car waiting for her lover to come back" said Korra looking up as if she's praying. "… You're a southern water tribes girl… Future industries could never be your thing…" said Asami starting the car. "I cannot even imagine myself in your shoes…" said Korra looking at Asami as she starts the car.

Following day…

"Korra… darling we don't have forever you know… The opening ceremony starts at 8:30 tonight" said Asami little louder while wearing her bracelet and wrist watch. "Five more minutes and I am done" shouted korra while having a shower in the bathroom. Asami giggled looking at herself from the dressing mirror. She's wearing a sleeveless long dark lava red halter dress with high slit. A little glitters all around making it ideal for a important night occasion. She put her hair down and put up her makeup to match the dress. She bought final finishing touches to herself as she slipped her feet in high heel sandals.

Suddenly the bathroom door opens and korra rushed outside wearing a white towel. She quickly walked over with her tiptoes towards hair drier because it is dripping wet. "What took you so long…?" asked Asami looking at herself from the mirror. Korra turned to Asami while blow drying her hair. "Do you really want to know?" she asked making a awkward expression on her face. Asami smirks. "I was dirty as a swamp pig-rat, I can't go smelling like one in to the opening ceremony, I am the avatar for god's sake baby, what will people think if I stink in the middle of the crowd?" said Korra. Asami giggled. "You always worry thinking that you stink and dirty… But you're not… you smell perfectly good to me" said Asami. "Yeah right… you told me that when I came back from the gym so don't expect me to believe you on this baby.." said Korra.

"I'm done… so see you in downstairs … love… I am thirsty" said Asami quickly pecking on korra's cheek and rushing outside. "Hey… Waaaaait, help me to put on my makeup" shouted korra. "That beautiful perfect face of yours needs no make up my love…" said Asami loudly walking down the stairs. "Urgh! Asamiiiiiii…" said korra with a frustrated tone.

Few minutes later…

Korra came down wearing an blue halter cheongsam style sleeveless qipao dress with high slits from both sides and a black dragon design all over the blue dress, she has her hair plated to fit the dress and wears high heel sandals with winding straps up to the calf. "Asami… you really take my breath away tonight…" said Korra stopping at the middle of stair case. "Thank you my love… What can I say… You are beautiful as the full moon tonight…" said Asami clasping her hands together. Korra smiled walking towards her and handed over a small box of mascara. "Baby… your eyes are big enough and they are blue… you need no mascara…" said Asami. "Asami please… just shade them" said korra. "Alright… If you insist…" said Asami taking the tiny brush.

"There you go… your mocha skin and dark mascara makes you looks more provocative" said Asami giving korra her finishing touches. "How did you learn to do all your own makeup Asami…?" asked korra. "… Practice makes perfect my love… and this is a little gift from me to you" said Asami handing over a small wrapped present. "What is it?" asked korra taking it in her hands in surprise. "Open up and see…" said Asami raising her shoulders in excitement. Korra unwraps it.

It is a palm sized ebony shelled vanity mirror. Korra opens it and there is a real silver mirror in one side and the other side it says "to the one who holds the key to my heart… with love "Asami". It is etched inside in radium so it glows in the dark. Korra sees herself from the vanity mirror. "Wow… It is beautiful… and how do you know that I like ebony…" asked Korra. Asami smiled. "Thank you baby…" said Korra giving her a kiss. "I thought you'd like it, so I got it custom made" said Asami gripping korra's hand. "It's amazing… I never had a vanity mirror for myself…" said korra looking at Asami. "I know… that's why I got it for you… so every time you open it up… it will tell you how beautiful you are" said Asami. "I love it…" said Korra in a joyous tone.

"Let's go baby… I am sure I will have a hard time keeping you from the boys in the party…" said Korra giggling. "Well… Love… I was gonna say the same thing to you" said Asami walking along with korra.

Asami and Korra hit the road with their sports car. It is a beautiful night with silvery full moon shining down over the republic city. "It's pretty windy outside isn't it?" asked korra looking outside the car. "Weather report said… it will start raining again later tonight, look at all those lightning in the distance" said Asami while driving. Korra kept starring at the moon as if she's been ensnared by its beauty.

Asami speeds up the car hitting the main road..

Meanwhile at the Mover opening…

"Hey Mako… What's up with your face brother…?" asked Bolin walking towards Mako. "It's nothing… I was just thinking…" said Mako. "Thinking of what…? Korra? Asami?" said Bolin patting him on his back. "I am kind of feeling awkward to face them tonight" said Mako. "Ah… Don't be brother… besides where's Lana? You can introduce her as well…" said Bolin making his eyes bigger. "Hi Bolin…" Bolin got startled for the sudden voice. A girl quickly walked over to Mako wearing a green glittering dress… she has petit build and shoulder length blonde hair. "Oh… Hi Lana… I was just talking to my brother…" said Bolin with a grin. "Really… I am just so excited to see your new mover Bolin… It's just that I am so happy for you… you came this far…" said Lana with a excited smile. "Thank you… Lana, But I wasn't alone… Varrick helped me as well as there are so many people behind me who helped me to reach here, I will be thanking all of them in my speech tonight" said Bolin. "aww.. that is so sweet of you Bolin… and I want you to do me a favor tonight?" said Lana. "Sure thing… Lana" said Bolin. "Will you please cheer up Mako for me? He looks all gloomy since morning" Said Lana. "That won't be easy… Lana, my brother is a one hardboiled egg" said Bolin giggling. "Mako… You really need to cheer up. It's your brothers movie opening night" said Lana landing a kiss on Mako's cheek and she held on to his hand. "It's just a headache… baby" said Mako smiling at her. "Come on… let's have a drink to wash away all the headaches and heartaches" said Bolin wanting them to follow him.

Meanwhile…

"You seems quiet today…" said Asami and korra turned to her from her contemplation. "I'm sorry I was just distracted by her beauty…" said Korra looking at the moon again. "Central theatre of arts… that's the venue right?" asked Asami slowing down at the stop lights. "I think so… I thought you knew where it is already" said korra reaching for the invitation card. She pulled it out of the envelope. "It is the central theatre of arts , republic city" Korra reads out. Asami gently adjust the rear view mirror and curiously looked at it. Korra notices her sudden change in facial expression. "What's wrong…?" korra asked. "the car that is behind kept on following us since we left the beach road…" said Asami. "What car…?" asked korra trying to turn back. "Don't turn around… just see from the mirror" said Asami. "Why aren't they dimming the lights?" asked korra. "They just don't want us to see who's driving it" said Asami in a suspicious tone. "Why would someone wants to follow us…?" asked korra making her eyes bigger. "We are just about to find that out…" said Asami revving up the engine concentrating on the stop lights.

As soon as the stop lights turned green Asami drew the car as if it was in a car race. "Try and catch me now" said Asami. She kept on driving fast for a while. "I think we lost them…" said Korra looking back. She kept her hand on Asami's hand as she reached for the shift.

Suddenly they saw a car approaching them from behind really fast. "It doesn't look good… that car is on our tail again" said Asami accelerating her car. "What's going on, Asami stop driving the car and let me handle this" said Korra in a worried tone. A car kept following them and it can go fast as Asami's car. "This can't be, How come that thing can catch up to me" said Asami revving up with all she got. "Asami… We got trouble" said korra looking back. Asami looked back from the rear view mirror and she saw that a truck along with the other car started following them.

Meanwhile…

"it's almost time and I wonder why they are late…" said Bolin looking at his wrist watch. "It's highly unlikely for Asami to be late for something…" Said Mako coming in. "We only have few minutes to start the opening…" said Bolin. "Well… maybe they decided not to come…" said Mako with a grin. "They won't do that… They never will do that, Besides they are special guests and the venue is clearly written with directions in the invitation card so they can't be lost either…" said Bolin in a suspicious tone rubbing his chin. "Well… to hell with it, Let's get along with your opening Bolin… They might come little later…" said Mako. "To tell you the truth Mako… I have a really bad feeling about this… it's in my gut… I feel it, something is telling me that something is not right" said Bolin. "… We don't have time for your superstitions Bolin.." said Mako. Varrick walks to them. "Bolin my man… you better be ready now because there is only few minutes for it…" he said pointing the wrist watch. Zhu li came along with him as well. "why are you acting like a catrabbit who just saw a prey…" Varrick asked suddenly. "Varrick… Korra and Asami is suppose to be here… but…" said Bolin. "Korra definitely has to be here before opening ceremony starts… She's the avatar, we need her here" said Varrick. "…I am gonna go and check on them… I really have a bad feeling about it… Varrick, do me a favor, try to hold up the opening until I come back" said Bolin walking away from them. "Alright… Go ahead and look for them… they probably lost their way here…" Said Varrick. "I'm coming too Bolin…" said Mako following him. "Zhu Li… DO THE THING…" said Varrick clapping his hands together. "Baby… where are you going..?" asked Lana running towards Mako and holding on to his arm. "I was just gonna go with Bolin to check on few things… We'll be back before you know it" said Mako. "Alright then… be back soon" said Lana letting Mako go with Bolin.

Meanwhile…

"Asami… STOP THE CAR RIGHT NOW… LET ME HANDLE THIS" Shouted Korra as the two motorcycles started gaining on them and shooting at them. "Holly crap… they are shooting at us… Korra get down" shouted Asami. Suddenly two machine guns started firing at them from the car as well. Everything just happened with a blink of an eye… Another truck from an ally crossed to the road and Asami is heading towards it in extreme speed. "ASAMI WATCH OUT…" Screamed korra.

It all just happened and over in a mere second. They had no time to think, they had no time to do anything, All Asami could do was rigorously turn the car away from the truck that just crossed in to the main road. With tires screeching sound all over the streets, their car went against a wall and crashed on to it from the side..

Few seconds later…

Korra woke up with a gasp as if someone was choking her, she looked around and found herself panting in fear. The car has crashed on to the wall and the engine is boiling in front of her. She felt a irritation in her eyes as blood from her forehead entered the eyes. She wiped the blood away from her face and quickly turned to Asami. Korra got shocked to see Asami. She found her unconscious against the steering wheel. "ASAMI…. ASAMI… BABY TALK TO ME" Korra started to panic. She saw Asami has gotten badly injured, she's bleeding all over her face. "ASAMI…" korra kept calling her name hysterically and she saw Asami has got hit by two gun shots. One shot to the left shoulder through back and the other one from right side below her ribs. "Baby… You're bleeding…"Korra grabbed Asami and she's not breathing as well. Korra simply went mad. She blasted the door open by air bending and dragged Asami outside the car. She lays Asami's still body on the ground and uses her healing powers on her. "Please baby… don't do this to me… please wake up" korra cried hysterically.

The vehicles that was chasing them has stopped right in front of them. The men who came on the bikes and the ones who came in the car already gotten off with their machine guns pointing towards korra. She felt that her attempt to revive Asami is futile. She cried on the ground hysterically. She felt that everything she had was lost in just few seconds. "ASAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII…" She screamed her name wanting her to open her eyes.

she lifts her head up looking furious with blood all over her. "I WILL KILL YOU ALL… YOU ALL SHALL PAY FOR THIS WITH YOUR LIVES…" She screamed hysterically. "Scream all you want Avatar, this time we got you, We have special weapons and bending of the classic elements could hardly do any damage to us, We know everything about you, we know what you can bend and what you can't" said one masked man giggling.

Korra stood up and walked few steps towards them quietly. She's clenching on to her teeth wanting to destroy everything in her sight. She felt that she is losing control of herself as she reached the avatar state. "That's close enough avatar… now I kindly request you to surrender to us and go with us peacefully… we are taking you with us" said the man.

Suddenly one of the men started holding on to his neck and started chocking. "WHAT THE… " said their leader getting startled and turning to his henchman. He slowly lifted up in to the air and then head exploded splattering blood and brains all over the place. "What the… fuck? BLOODBENDING?" said their leader in fear. "SHOOT YOU MOTHERFUCKERS SHOOT THE AVATAR… OR WE ARE ALL DEAD, NOBODY TOLD US SHE CAN BLOODBEND HOLLY FUCK…." he started screaming. In a moment a shower of bullets blasted at korra and she metal bend all of them away and started blood bending at everyone who is there. Everybody got off the vehicles and started running.

Korra giggled hysterically going mad. With full moon rising large and wide in the night sky and blood bending in avatar state gave her so much pleasure in killing her enemies. She started killing each and everyone, disemboweling some of them, crushing and blasting their carcasses, head explosions. She blasted the vehicles that chased them high up in to the sky incinerating them with fire bending making a huge fire explosion. She kept attacking everyone of them like a bloodthirsty monster splattering blood and gore all over the place turning it in to a bloody inferno.

The police sirens started to get closer as everything around the place caught fire. Korra saw their leader with three others running in to the ally. She turned back to see Asami and she sees her laying on the ground silently and then she rushed to chase them.

Meanwhile with Mako and Bolin..

"Holly shit Mako… What the heck is that… Over there" shouted Bolin pointing the sky. "Looks like a bomb to me…" said Mako. "I told you something isn't right…" said Bolin driving towards that direction.

Korra kept on chasing them through the back ally of the streets. Their leader jumped over a fence and before others reached the fence, two of them had their spinal cords ripped out of their bodies. The other climbed half way on the fence and suddenly screamed in pain as head twisted several rounds and exploded splattering brains all over. Korra stepped over all the dead bodies and twisted limbs then stops at the fence. She blasted it in to sky with fire and clearing the path air bending everything on the way. She saw the group's leader running towards main road.

Korra chased him in to the main road. As she exits the ally, she saw that police has already arrived. Several police cars have already formed a wall across the main road. Large number of civilians have gathered behind the wall of cars to witness the whole incident from a distance.

Meanwhile Lin arrived at the scene in her car. She saw the burning flames. "Damn, what the hell has happened here" Said Lin getting off the car grabbing the bullhorn in her hand. She walked towards the front line and saw the whole place is in flames. Suddenly a masked man ran in to the middle of the road from the ally way panting and trying to catch his breath. He sees the police and the crowd in main road. Lin rushed forward to get a better glimpse of it, and she sees all the dead bodies in the distance.

She wade through other police officers and as she made it out of the crowd Lin sees korra emerging from the flame in her avatar state all covered in blood and stains. "KORRA… WHAT THE.." Said Lin.

Korra walked to the middle of the road. Her eyes are glowing white in avatar state. She walked towards the shivering masked man and lifted him up in to the air. "WHY DID YOU DO IT…? IF YOU WANTED ME YOU COULD HAVE JUST TAKEN ME…? WHYYYYYYYYY" Korra screamed hysterically pulling out his eyes and making them hang from the stems using blood bending and her enemy screamed in pain.

"HOLLY SHIT" said Lin to herself grabbing the bullhorn. "WHO SENT YOU… WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE…?" asked korra twisting mans leg slowly as he screamed in pain. The strong wind blew korra's hair as she succumb in to madness further and further wanting to kill her enemy slowly and painfully. "AVATAR… THIS IS REPUBLIC CITY POLICE OFFICER LIN… I WANT YOU TO STAND DOWN AND STAY AWAY FROM THE MAN… PUT HIM DOWN RIGHT NOW…" Shouted Lin from the bullhorn. Korra looked at her. "PUT THE MAN DOWN… STEP AWAY… LET US DO THE POLICE WORK… YOU CAN"T PUNISH PEOPLE LIKE THIS FOR THEIR CRIMES" Shouted Lin.

Man screamed in pain as korra pulled his leg off by twisting and throwing it at Lin with her blood bending. "AVATAR… WE WILL HAVE TO USE THE FORCE AGAINST YOU IF YOU DO NOT STAND DOWN RIGHT NOW…I WON"T BE REPEATING THIS" shouted Lin confronting korra. The whole police force that came with Lin gave attention to her by raising their weapons toward korra.

Lin slowly walk towards korra. She threw the bullhorn away. "Korra… Listen to me… You can't do this… you can't kill people for their injustices… We will do the justice… that's why we are here for… The Republic city police" Said Lin wanting to reason with her.

Korra is still in her raging avatar state. Lin stood face to face with korra. She kept starring at Lin while having the screaming man up in the air. "You're the avatar, the protector of people, bringer of balance and peace…" Said Lin very kindly to Korra wanting to cool her down.

Suddenly Lin felt a jerking pain all over her body as her body becomes crippled and forcibly kneeled on the ground. She couldn't breathe, Lin felt as if someone is strangling her. The two elite officers who came with Lin saw that korra is blood bending on Lin, they rushed to attend to her. "Let go of Lin or we will open fire… This is our last warning Avatar" shouted one of the elite officers through a bullhorn. "DON"T SHOOT YOU IDIOTS… IF YOU DO… SHE WILL KILL US ALL IN A BLINK OF AN EYE" Shouted Lin in pain wanting her officers to stand down.

Lin wanted to use her bending but she couldn't because she is already caught in inescapable grapple of blood bending. Lin felt as if her skull slowly but surely going to get crushed. She screamed in pain. Korra kept starring at Lin who is going through excruciating pain. "Don't do this Korra… I am an elite officer… killing me in front of the public will change the whole image of avatar forever" Shouted Lin. Korra saw two other officers rushing in for Lin's rescue. Suddenly they were stopped and forced to the ground with her blood bending breaking their bones in the leg. Lin started to hear korra's voice in her head as she spoke to her telepathically in avatar state. "I Don't care what anyone thinks anymore, I will kill my enemies and bathe in their blood, I will kill those who stands in my way as well".

Lin felt shocked in her heart to hear it. "She's gone crazy…" Lin though to herself. She felt paralyzed and numb, there is nothing she could do to stop korra.

Mako and Bolin already arrived at the place. They arrived from the other end where whole incident has taken place. "HOLLY SHIT… WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE" Shouted Mako getting off the car. Bolin suddenly screamed as he saw Asami laying on the ground all covered in blood. Mako and Bolin ran towards her. "OH MY GOD, WHAT HAPPENED HERE" shouted Bolin holding his head. Mako quickly checked her pulse. "Bad.. Very bad but she's still alive" said Mako panting in anxiety. "Oh my god… Oh Shit" Bolin panicked. "I'll go get help, you wait right here with her and don't move her, it will only make things worse if she has a broken back or something" said Mako in a rush. "Go… Go get some help" Shouted Bolin.

Then they saw what's happening little further away from where they are. "WHAT THE…. KORRA…?" shouted Mako. "What the hell is happening here…?" said Bolin as he saw the incident. " Wait here Bolin…" said Mako taking off his coat and covering Asami up. Bolin is in a state of shock to see his friends scattered all over the place caught up in peril. He started running towards where korra is.

Korra pulled her victims arms off by twisting them around and the masked man screamed all he could in pain. "Stop this avatar… Stop this at once… you're not going to get what you want from violence and killing" shouted Lin.

"KORRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP" shouted Mako loud as he can from behind. "KORRA STOP IT, SHE'S ALIVE, YOU STOP THIS NOW AND WE CAN SAVE HER…" said Mako pointing at the direction where Bolin and Asami is.

Korra released Lin from her blood bending and Lin fell to the ground paralyzed. Mako quickly rushed towards to aid Lin. "Korra… Please just drop him… That is enough… We need to question him and let Lin do that for us. Let's get Asami to a hospital…" pleaded Mako wanting Korra to stop her massacre.

Man screamed as loud as he can as his body is being twisted in two directions splitting it in two and then blasting the whole carcass in to tiny small pieces splashing blood and gore all over everyone.

"How the hell does she do that…?" said Mako. "She's blood bending… and blood bending along with fire bending which boils the blood inside ultimately blasting the whole body in to pieces" Said Lin in a painful voice.

As the avatar state slowly started to wear off, korra felt that everything is slowly fading in to darkness. She felt a terrible pain in her head. The Avatar glow fades away from her. She turned at Mako, "SAVE ASAMI…!" she said as the tears flooded her bloodshot eyes. Korra held on to her forehead unsteadily and then she fainted falling on the ground.

Lin and Mako ran towards her quickly. The rest of the police forced rushed in along with medical staff. Bolin manage to get the medical staff to Asami soon as possible. "Asami… please hold on" he was whispering in his thoughts running along with Asami's stretcher as Medical staff loaded her to an ambulance.

Lin and Bolin reached korra. The medical staff quickly reached korra as well. The doctors loaded her to the stretcher with a rush. "Is she going to be alright?" asked Mako running along with the medical staff. Lin followed them as well. "Blood bending is not her thing, yet she suddenly harness it's power and over used it and it has taken a great toll on her" Said Lin laying her hand on Korra's forehead.

The whole incident which just took place in the central part of republic city has reached the eyes of many. The news reporters, photographers, captured every moment of it with their cameras in full details. The civilians who have gathered behind the republic city police witnessed massacre as it happened. No one knows the reason for what just happened. What is the origin of the masked attackers?, Why did the avatar descended in to mad bloodlust and killing everybody in her path?, How did korra suddenly gained such powerful blood bending in her avatar state? Why did she attacked Lin and nearly killed her with blood bending?... No one knows the answers to these questions yet… or any other questions may arise as well but for the time being all that is there is so many dead bodies scattered all over the place beyond recognition and Korra and Asami has been transferred to the highest available medical care that republic city has to offer.


	6. Chapter 6

Endless rain kept pouring down on republic city since that fateful night. The Nightmares that kept haunting Korra for many months has begun to seep in to reality. She always feared that the dark times will come and overshadow their lives. What she predicted was right… It came sooner than she thought and the young avatar was not ready for it…

The very next day the news has reached the public like dry leaves catching fire. The local newspapers have carried the whole incident to the public with detailed photographs and no proper explanation. Some newspapers came with headlines such as "Avatar Korra goes on a killing spree" while others came up with their own ideas like "Blood Bending Avatar Korra demonstrates her power in republic city" and "True faces of Avatar". Truth is that No one really knew what has happened that night.

Who the masked men were and why did they attack Asami and Korra getting Asami Severely wounded?

What really triggered Korra to such a violent rage…?

So many unanswered questions left to be answered.

The whole incident has completely changed the public image of avatar making Citizens of the republic city to question the governing authorities about their safety.

"Is the world really safe because of avatar?" and "Does the world still needs an Avatar?"

Following Night  
>Republic City Hospital Intensive Care Unit<p>

Mako kept on starring at Asami for past fifteen minutes straight through the glass in her room. A million thoughts crosses his mind as he kept starring at Asami fighting for her life in the intensive care. He heard the footsteps approaching him and he turned to see who it is. It is Bolin coming toward him with two cups of coffee in his hands.

"Mako…. Here's your coffee…" said Bolin. Mako silently took it from him.

"What did the doctors say…?" asked Bolin rubbing the back of his neck.

"She's in a coma, she went through two surgeries for past twenty four hours. They say they cannot guarantee anything" said Mako looking down.

"What do you mean they can't guarantee anything..?" asked Bolin making his eyes bigger.

"She had internal bleedings, two gun shots reaching the vitals, nerve damage and severe concussion. That's why there is no guarantee of recovery" said Mako with a deep sigh. Bolin pats on Mako's shoulder.

"I know it is hard, I myself couldn't believe the things that are happening to us right now. You did everything you could. There is nothing else to be done. You should head back home now. Go on and take care of yourself; have some sleep" said Bolin.

"How can you expect me to sleep in a time like this?" asked Mako with an annoyed tone.

"I'll stay here… You can go brother… It is not your fault that she's in a state like this" Said Bolin.

"It doesn't matter whose fault it is… What matters now is she's in that room fighting for her life" said Mako rubbing his forehead.

"Alright… I am sorry Bolin, raising my voice at you, I'll return tomorrow morning" said Mako preparing to walk away.

"That's alright Mako… I understand how you feel, I feel the same too" said Bolin.

"Has Lin told you anything about Korra…? She's not in this hospital. We really don't know where she is…" asked Bolin when Mako is just about to leave. Mako turned back at him and said

"They have taken her somewhere and that's all I know, Lin didn't tell me anything"

"We need to find out what's happening to her, we can't just leave her behind…" said Bolin making his eyes bigger.

"Look what she did to Asami…? I just don't wanna talk about her anymore, I don't care what happens to her alright?" said Mako angrily.

"It's not fair Mako… Quit blaming everything on her… we still don't know what really happened there. Besides did you see the newspapers today… Those jerks keeps putting their personal imaginations as cover stories… just think of what kind of damage it will bring to Korra's public image, She's the avatar for god's sake" said Bolin in a serious tone. Mako smirked sarcastically.

"Public image…? She screwed her public image when she attacked Lin with blood bending for good; Lin is the chief of republic city police. Do you think people are blind? Do you think they will take it lightly over her? Everybody who was there saw it…" said Mako pointing at Bolin angrily. Bolin scratched his head.

"You're right… Attacking the chief of police in public was a very bad move but…."said Bolin and paused looking down.

"You know what Bolin? I really don't care what they do with her…" said Mako and walked away from Bolin. "But she was our friend…., How could you be so cold Mako? I thought you have a heart…" Bolin muttered sadly.

Two days later…

Korra jolt awake on a bed and she gasped trying to draw air in to the lungs. She felt a terrible headache and her vision completely blurred as she tried to look around. She found herself wearing a white shirt and cotton baggy pants. Korra tried to move but she couldn't. She felt her heart is raging in palpitations and she thought it is going to burst out of her rib cage. Korra slowly realized that she's in a hospital of some sort and there is no one around her at the moment. She wanted her vision to clear up so she can have a look around.

"Asami…? Where am I…? wha…. What happened?" she asked herself while sitting up on the bed. Suddenly she felt a tremendous paralyzing pain in her head and the vision blurred even further. Her nose started to bleed all over. She rubbed her eyes wanting to see clearly and she saw she's in a fully padded cell instead of an ordinary hospital room. She stood up on her feet and walked towards the door air bending at it.

Korra felt weak and her body started to tremble as she realized all of her bending is gone along with the avatar state. She felt a sharp pain shooting up from the back of spine all the way up to the head forcing her sit on the ground. "It hurts so much…. Somebody please help me…" She cried out in pain yet no one answered. Korra felt paralyzed in pain for a moment…. and as she slowly gained control over her body again she crawled back to the corner of her cell and curled up in pain and fear….

Republic City Asylum for Criminally Insane

Police car came to the hospital and the tire screeching sound echoed in as it stops. The door opens and Lin stepped out of the car. She walked in to the hospital and towards the reception.

"Good evening ma'am" said the nurse who was sitting there.

"I am here to meet Dr. Wallace" Said Lin with her rigid tone.

"Please follow me ma'am, Dr. Wallace is expecting you" said the nurse leading the way in to the hospital. Lin followed the nurse and she led her to Dr. Wallace. She sees that Doctor is observing Korra through the observation glass of her cell.

"Dr. Wallace…." said Lin stating her presence. The doctor turned to her and smiled with his wicked crooked teeth.

"…. She's awake…?" said Lin making her eyes bigger rushing towards the observation glass. Lin saw her curled up in the corner of the cell.

"She woke up just ten minutes ago and cried in pain. Taking the blood bending to such greater heights has taken a great toll on her brain as well as her body; she's experiencing a tremendous pain caused by the strain. Just now she tried to bend the door open and…" Dr. Wallace Continued.

"… come to the point doc, we are not having a psychiatric examination over here" said Lin looking at him.

"I am afraid to say that she has lost her bending and the ability to reach avatar state as well…" said the Dr. Wallace.

"Poor thing… Open the door, I want to go in…" said Lin.

"I am afraid I can't do that Ma'am, We still don't know her state, she's already classified as dangerous. I have been given orders not to let anyone in until all the investigations are complete" said the Dr. Wallace.

"Who the hell gives you these orders…, I am the chief of republic city police and I want this door opened right now. Dr. Wallace, please don't make me open the door myself" said Lin angrily.

"Good luck on trying to metal bend on these doors… They are made out of special refined metal to house the most dangerous of criminals, what makes you think the metal bending will work on it?" said Dr. Wallace with an evil smile.

"Don't worry Lin… we are taking good care of her" Dr. Wallace added.

"Who gave you all these orders...?" asked Lin again. "President of republic city himself and the authority governs the whole city…." said the doctor.

"I don't care who gave them to you… I want to talk to the avatar right now…. I demand you to open that damn door" Shouted Lin angrily.

"Calm down… I have no intention of denying your request but be warned though that avatar Korra is at a highly unstable state of mind and also remember that she tried to kill you too" said Dr. Wallace looking at his assistant signaling him to open the door.

"I will take my chances so now go ahead and open that door…." said Lin.

The door to Korra's cell opens up and Lin steps inside slowly.

"Korra… it's me… Lin…" she said as the door behind her closed. Korra lifts her head up.

"Lin….? Is that really you….? LIN… LIN" she started shouting like a blind girl wanting Lin to reach her.

"Oh my god… you poor thing…" whispered Lin walking towards her as she realized Korra couldn't see clearly. Korra slowly stood up with the aid of the wall behind her. She hugged Lin and Lin hugged her back.

"ASAMI….? WHERE IS SHE….?" Korra kept asking her. "Where am I…?" asked Korra releasing Lin from her grip. "Why aren't you talking to me Lin….? I want to know where ASAMI is?" said Korra. Lin looked down.

"Asami… she's fine …." said Lin wanting to calm her down. Korra smiled with a deep relief in her thoughts.

"I can't see clearly… my vision is degrading little by little…." said Korra uneasily.

"You will be alright Korra… do you remember what happened?" asked Lin clearing Korra's face from her hair. Lin helped Korra to sit back on her bed as she started thinking deep within her thoughts.

Korra kept on starring for a moment and suddenly she screamed in a fit covering her face with hands and started to cry out loud. Lin cuddled her closer.

"Hush now…. Everything is going to be alright child…" whispered Lin holding Korra as she cried burying her face on Lin.

Blood started to drip from Korra's nose. Lin noticed that she's bleeding from her nose.

"I don't remember anything… and it hurts so much inside of my head…." said Korra tightening her grip on Lin.

"Good heavens you're bleeding…" Said Lin releasing her and as she did Korra slowly started to faint. Lin gently helped her to lay back on the bed and quickly rushed to the door.

"OPEN UP, WE NEED A DOCTOR HERE, SHE"S BLEEDING" Shouted Lin knocking on the observation glass. Dr. Wallace and two of his assistants rushed in to the cell. They cleaned Korra's blood as Dr. Wallace checked her with a stethoscope.

"What's going on Doctor?" asked Lin.

"As I explained earlier, she has put too much strain on her body and now she's experiencing the side effects of it. She will have to go through these seizures and convulsions until her brain fully recovers. Even though she's the avatar, she is not a GOD" said Dr. Wallace looking above his spectacles.

Few moments later…

Lin is waiting outside Korra's cell as Doctor finished his work. Dr. Wallace came out.

"How is she doing now…?" asked Lin eagerly.

"We have sedated her… she needs to sleep and rest, that is the best remedy for her condition" said Dr. Wallace.

"She couldn't see clearly… it seemed me like she is experiencing some kind of blindness… got any explanation for that?" asked Lin raising her left eye brow.

"As I said earlier, she has suffered a severe amount of cerebral strain and blindness is just one side effect. It should wear out in time" said Dr. Wallace.

"I see…. but I want her moved from here to the republic city hospital tonight. She's not insane to be kept in an asylum" said Lin.

"I am afraid I can't do that Ma'am. Orders clearly state that she's to remain here under my supervision until the whole investigation complete and the authorities has come to the final conclusion. We are keeping her here because she's considered dangerous, not because she is insane" said Dr. Wallace.

"Look here Doctor… do you think it is human to keep that girl locked up in a padded cell. She won't harm anyone, she's not insane, she has no problem with her memory either. I just spoke with her. By doing this you are scaring her, just please remember that even though she's the avatar she's still a young girl" Lin said very slowly trying to convince the doctor.

"I'll be the judge of her level of sanity ma'am… and please do not interfere with my work" said Dr. Wallace in a little angered tone.

"Just think about it…" said Lin again.

"I'll tell you what I can do and what I can't do… Transferring her to the republic city hospital is impossible and I cannot authorize you to do that, but as a favor what I can do for you is that I can move her out of the padded cell in to a deluxe room where she can receive her treatment in its comforts as a normal patient. No need to let the authorities know about it…" said Dr. Wallace.

"Thank you very much Doctor… I really appreciate it" said Lin with a smile.

"But of course under one condition… if she make the slightest move… I am moving her right back in to the padded cell, no questions asked" said Dr. Wallace while adjusting his spectacles.

"I understand doctor… and thank you" said Lin with a pleasing smile.

"And also please keep in mind that I am risking my neck and lives of many other patients who are taking treatments here because of your request…." said Dr. Wallace looking at his assistants.

"Thank you for considering my request Dr. Wallace, I know you are a reasonable man and I promise you will have no trouble with your decision" said Lin.

"I was informed today that her parents will be coming here tomorrow" said Dr. Wallace.

"Yes they will. We already sent words to them about what happened" said Lin.

Four assistants rushed inside Korra's room and carried her on a stretcher to the sixth floor of the building. Lin and Dr. Wallace followed them.

They have given her a separate deluxe room in the hospital as Lin requested.

"I must retire to my quarters now… So good night to you ma'am" said Dr. Wallace leaving the room along with his assistants.

"Good night Doctor… and thank you" said Lin. She stayed behind until everyone left the room. She looked at Korra who lay on the comfortable bed in front of her.

"I don't know what really happened, and I don't care what the world says, I must get to the bottom of this. You rest well and everything is going to be alright, I promise" said Lin starring at Korra.

Several days have passed since Korra and Asami got attacked. The media has taken the whole news to the world in full glory. The investigations haven't come up with concrete proof of what has happened that night. All they came up was that Korra has attacked and killed more than twenty three people in cold blood and tried to kill chief of police all in avatar state using blood bending. Different people have made up different stories, and different newspapers bought their own thought to play and as a result whole world begun to fear the avatar they loved for past ten thousand years.

Korra couldn't speak anything in behalf of herself because she's held up in an asylum classified as criminally insane. Asami is the only person who could speak behalf of her and witnessed the whole incident but she's still in a coma.

Earth Kingdom, the Fire Nation, Northern and Southern water tribes have given their final verdict to the republic city about what they should do with the avatar. All of them have agreed upon the statement that "She is dangerous and to be moved away to a secure location".

People started to riot in front of republic city president's house wanting avatar to be removed from republic city as soon as possible. People feared their safety. The whole world started to refuse her and hate her. The news kept fueling the fear bringing in latest updates as the things progressed further. The only thing that is left to do was move Korra to the frozen north. It is a specially designed prison situated in northern icy wasteland to hold dangerous criminals. There is nothing else to be done because Korra herself is not in a good state of mind. She has no control over herself.

Late evening in Tenzin's Air Temple

Tenzin looked far in to the horizon and the heavy wind blew towards him from the ocean. His mind is heavy with regret and frustration. He felt a deep guilt within him as the mentor for the young avatar.

"I know I was wrong… I completely ignored one of my prime duties and I cannot make up for it… I am sorry Korra, I should have spoken to you more often and looked after you" he thought to himself having his eyes closed as drops of tears rolled down on his cheek. Being occupied with training new air benders have made him unwittingly ignore the young avatar. He realized his mistake when all the hell started to break loose destroying the whole system which kept the world at balance for past ten thousand years.

Lightning thunder growls in the sky showing the signs of a storm tonight. Tenzin rest his hands on the railing of the front porch leaning against it contemplating on his mistake. He clenched his fists thinking of his mistake and self-criticizing for his short comings.

He heard few foot steps behind him and he opened his eyes and turned to see who it is.

"I am sorry…. If I startled you Tenzin…" said a familiar voice.

"Lin… what... I mean… when did you arrive…?" asked Tenzin being surprised to see her. She smiled walking towards him and she rests her hands on the railing.

"Only just now…," said Lin looking in to the horizon. "I just wanted to talk to you over few things, it's just…" said Lin turning to him.

"I know… It's entirely my fault. I should have taken care of her. I just can't forgive myself for what happened to her because of my short comings…. I am a failure… I failed Korra as her mentor. If our father was here today, he would never forgive me for this" said Tenzin clenching his fists together. Lin kept silent letting him speak his heart out.

"I just don't know what to say…." said Lin in a hopeless tone.

"How can I face Tonraq and Senna…? They will despise me for my ignorance; they put complete faith on me for the safety of their daughter's life and look what I have done… I was so occupied with this new air bender training and I completely forgotten about Korra. I am such a failure" said Tenzin. Lin looked at him.

"It is not only your fault…. All of us are guilty for what has happened to her… You cannot blame all on to yourself Tenzin" said Lin wanting to make Tenzin feel better.

"Lin… I must say that I deserve all the hatred that could come from Tonraq and Senna. I am a … total… Failure" said Tenzin kept on saying again with a deep sigh. "I have failed Korra…. Just like I have failed you….. Lin…. I want you to hate me for what I have done instead of trying to comfort me, I really wish….. I really wish that people of republic city will hate me instead of her…" said Tenzin holding on to his self-criticism.

Lin felt her heart grew heavier as she kept listening to Tenzin speak of so bad about himself. She always knew him as a strong spirited, well determined man. Lin quickly turned at him and held him from his biceps.

"NO…! Tenzin please STOP. This is not a time to break down and cry… Korra needs all the help she can get…." Lin looked in to Tenzin's eyes as he opened them filled with tears.

Tenzin and Lin kept starring in to each other eyes for moment. "Please don't do this… I just don't want to see you breakdown in despair…." said Lin wanting him to think differently.

Lin and Tenzin suddenly got distracted for the hemming of Pema.

"…OH! I am so sorry… did I disturb anything…?" she said walking out of the house to the front porch with a warm cup of tea on a tray. Lin quickly drew her hands back from Tenzin's biceps feeling guilty in front of his wife.

"I am so sorry Lin… I didn't know you were coming here…. Tenzin didn't even inform me" Said Pema with a sarcastic smile.

"We were just…. Ermm" said Tenzin wiping his tears and feeling embarrassed.

"…. I just came in Pema" said Lin smiling at her.

"…. Yea, she just came in and…err" said Tenzin. Pema completely ignored Tenzin and his reactions feeling little jealous and angry at him at the same time.

"… Let me get you a cup of tea, I am sorry, I thought Tenzin is all alone here" said Pema.

"Please Pema… no need to trouble yourself over me, I just came in to let Tenzin in on some timely matters regards to Korra" said Lin.

"That is no trouble at all… I hope Korra is doing alright..?. Tenzin told me what is happening back in the city and it is terrible. I hope we can do something to help the poor girl. We were talking about her just three days before all the bad happened back in the city" said Pema.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM…..! MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM…!" Meelo came on running looking for his mother breaking in to the conversation.

"What is it darling….? Can't it wait till I get back…? I was just talking to Lin and your Father here" said Pema.

"NO IT CANNOT WAIT….! ROHAN POOOPED IN HIS DIAPERS THREE TIMES IN A ROW AND HE DEMANDS A NEW DIAPER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE" shouted Meelo jumping up and down grumpily.

"I am sorry I have to run Lin…" said Pema patting Meelo on his back asking him to lead the way.

"That's alright Pema… I perfectly understand the situation besides I won't be here for long as well…." Said Lin. Pema ran back inside the house with Meelo.

Lin giggled softly. "She deserves a medal for taking care of them…." said Lin while starring at them walking in to the house. Tenzin smiled laying a deep breath leaning his back against the railing and held the cup of tea in his hands. Lin turned back at him and smiled.

"Mmmmm Cinnamon herbal tea…, I hope that gets you relaxed Tenzin" she said inhaling.

"I am sorry… I can't have this alone while you are here… let me get you…" said Tenzin trying to walk back in to the house as Lin stopped him by gently holding his hand.

"I was just kidding… Really… please enjoy your tea in peace Tenzin…" said Lin wanting him to return to where he was.

"… but I insist Lin," said Tenzin.

Lin slowly guided him back to where he was. "Alright… have mine then; I simply can't have tea without serving my guest first…. It is bad manners" said Tenzin.

"Tenzin… please… I am here to discuss another matter… not to flirt with you over a cup of tea…" said Lin gently releasing his hand.

"ermm… I am sorry" said Tenzin looking down.

Lin notices his face changed.

"… Maybe I'll have a sip of yours…" said Lin with a smile raising one of her eye brows wanting to cheer up Tenzin.

"By all means… Please" said Tenzin uneasily. "You first…." She said in a little playful tune wanting to forget all the turmoil she kept going through for a moment. Tenzin smirked for Lin's behavior.

"Alright Lin… you win" said Tenzin sipping on his tea.

"And why are you smiling like that if I may ask?" asked Lin raising her eye brow with a flirty smile at Tenzin.

"It was nothing…! You know for a moment I just went back in time… you know… when we…. I mean when er… never mind…. I just…" Tenzin looked for the right words.

"Lovers…? Teenagers…? Well my dear Tenzin Time has never stood still even if we wanted it to…." said Lin as she took the cup of tea from Tenzin's hands. Tenzin looks down and Lin kept on staring at him while drinking sipping the tea.

Pema quickly walks back to where they are with a cup of tea on a tray.

"I bought you some Tea Lin, Even though you refused, it's not nice of me not to serve you a tea…" she said while coming in to the front porch in a rush. Tenzin felt a shiver run down on him as Lin turned to her while drinking the tea she bought for him.

"OH….!" Said Pema suddenly and paused. "I didn't know you already had tea..." she said walking towards her as Lin places the empty cup and saucer on her serving tray.

"Tenzin insisted on helping him finish his sweet cinnamon tea…." said Lin smiling at Pema as she passes her.

"OH! REALLY…? That is very unlikely generous of him…" said Pema facing him with a frown in her eyes. "Alright then you better have this as well my dear courteous husband…. I know you LOVE CINNAMON TEA!" said Pema wanting him to take the second tea. Tenzin quietly took it from her and Pema walked back in to the house.

Lin chuckled walking close to Tenzin. "Lin… that wasn't very funny… we aren't youngsters anymore…." said Tenzin.

"Pema looks prettier when she is jealous and angry… hahahha… don't worry, I will let her know that I just played a prank on you two before I leave…" said Lin smiling at Tenzin and pats on his shoulder.

Lin looked at her wrist watch…

"It's almost getting late Tenzin… so I'll be on my way then… but before that I must let you know that Tonraq and Senna will be coming to meet you tomorrow morning. They came in to Republic city this morning wanting to see Korra. Tonraq said the hospital authorities denied letting them see her last time. They just want to take you with them to the hospital and they wanted me to come along as well…" said Lin.

"Not letting her parents to see her is inhuman… Yes I will gladly do everything within my possibility to help them. That is the least I could do…" said Tenzin.

"The problem is not only the hospital authority; the president of republic city is along with other governing authorities has given orders to keep her quarantined. I myself only managed to see her once after that every time I wanted to visit her, they denied. They said she's sedated and not in a position to talk" said Lin.

"This is completely unacceptable; yes I am going to intervene tomorrow. I will do everything within my capacity to help her. I am going to see her tomorrow with Tonraq and Senna. How did your investigation came up with those masked men she killed?" said Tenzin with a very determined tune in his voice.

"I told you two days back as well… There is nothing about them; no one can identify anything about them because they are already in pieces. All the evidences are either in tiny pieces or incinerated in to air. There is nothing much we could do about identifying who they were but the undercover investigation team from my end is still continuing. I am doing everything I can to get to the bottom of this but the biggest problem is newspapers. I can't control the newspaper guys can I….? They are in for the money, for their selfish benefits and business they are spreading those photographs all over the world. The ones they have taken during the time of incident. That's what may have caused the citizens to panic. When I've been questioned, I can't deny the fact that Korra attacked me with blood bending while I intervened to stop her because it's all in clear detailed photographs" said Lin looking away from Tenzin uneasily.

"I see… so the whole world wants to get rid of avatar for good because they fear her… Hmmm in times like these we must work with great precautions…" said Tenzin rubbing his chin.

"I just don't know what to do…. I can do something like breaking her out of that place but then again I know that she's in an unstable state of mind and the cause for it is Asami who got badly injured by those assailants. What if she loses control of herself….? She's not just a bender…. We are talking about avatar herself… she could kill thousands of people and all their blood will be on my hands for breaking her out" said Lin feeling distraught not being able to take a decision by herself.

Tenzin contemplates for moment quietly.

"We cannot rush this Lin… we must do things with great patience. Let me think about it overnight, I might be able to come up with a more diplomatic solution than doing anything harsh. We must make a plan and a backup plan as well but first things first. I must make contact with Korra tomorrow; let's see how things are going on with her. Then we will think of a better plan and continue from there" said Tenzin patiently.

"I wanted to ask… How is Asami?" Tenzin suddenly popped up a question.

"…. Bad… she's still in a coma. I spoke to the doctors this morning and they have already started to lose hope on her recovery. She's has severe trauma. I felt really bad when I saw her laying in the intensive care fighting for her life" said Lin with a sigh.

"Does her father know of her condition already?" said Tenzin.

"Yeah, I went and spoke with him two days back. He cried a lot begging me to save his daughters life, I told him I will do everything I can" said Lin.

"It seems to me like the world we once knew and loved is falling apart" said Tenzin with desperation in his tone.

"Yes it is Tenzin, but I am trying my best to hold it together" said Lin looking back at Tenzin and she smiled at him. "I'll be going now… I hope I can get back home before storm starts. So I will see you tomorrow then…?" said Lin stepping down from the porch.

"Leaving already….? Could I ask you to have dinner with us tonight…?" said Tenzin.

"I would love to but…. thank you Tenzin… Maybe some other time… I am just so tired and worn from endless work, all I need is just a drink and a long good night sleep back at home" said Lin very smoothly looking at Tenzin as if she would want him to come along with her tonight.

"Alright then… Let me walk you to the jetty…" said Tenzin standing up straight. Lin smiled at him. Tenzin walked with Lin through his garden quietly. Lin looked at him and smiled again.

"Lin…. You are completely different today, I don't remember a time I saw you smile quiet often as today. Relaxed and speaking softly…" said Tenzin walking on the paved pathway that leads to the jetty where Lin's speed boat is docked.

"hmmm… I spent some time with Suyin before all this happened. I guess staying with her for few weeks really soften me down to the core. I don't feel like being so hard headed anymore. I think her wild and free nature is contagious" said Lin with a suppressed laughter.

"It's good to hear it though… I wish you contracted it when we were much younger…" said Tenzin in a suppressed tone. Lin replied him with a smile. After few minutes they have walked to the jetty. Tenzin saw her speedboat which used to come to his island.

"So… Good night to you Lin, and take care on your way. I think you can get back home before the storm…" said Tenzin stopping at the beginning of jetty.

"You too Tenzin and remember that we are all in this together… you are not alone…. Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow…" said Lin walking away from him towards the boat. The strong wind blew at them from the sea.

Tenzin kept looking at her as she walked further away from him and then he looked at the sky up above growling with thunder and lightning preparing for a late night storm.

"LIN….." Tenzin suddenly called out for as she gets closer to the boat. Lin turned at him and saw Tenzin waving his hand. "Yes…." Lin replied little louder.

"ermm.. it's just that… " said Tenzin pausing in the middle.

Lin smiled at him. "Goodnight Tenzin…. When all this is over come see me in the republic city sometime…" said Lin waving at him and she got on to her boat.

Tenzin smiled with a blush. "Take care…. Lin". He kept looking at her boat until she fades in to the darkness of the night.

Following day…

"Come quickly Korra…. We don't have much time…." said Bolin rushing through hospital corridor leading the way for Korra. Korra grabbed on to Bolin as a support because she's too weak to walk that fast. Bolin grabbed her hand running towards the elevator. As the elevator door opens Bolin started running with Korra. She couldn't speak a word even if she wants to. Finally Bolin came to the intensive care unit of the hospital rushing inside it to Asami's room.

Korra covered her mouth in a state of shock as she saw Asami lay back on the bed with all the life support systems connected to her body. The doctors are all around her checking the monitors.

"ASAMI…!?" Korra said while sniveling. All the words she wanted to speak out got clogged in her throat.

The doctor and two nurses who were busy around her, Korra and Bolin walked towards them slowly. Nurses went pass them along with all the surgical equipment they were using. Doctor stopped at them and looked in to the eyes of Korra and Bolin. He adjusted his spectacles halting the stethoscope firmly around his neck.

"I did everything I could… I am sorry…." Said the doctor and passed Bolin with a friendly pat to his shoulder. Tears burst in to Bolin's eyes. Korra slowly stepped towards Asami's bed. Her eyes are closed and all the electronic equipment are blinking. Korra looked at the heart rate monitor and it is slowly dropping down.

"ASAMI…?" said Korra falling on her knees next to her bed. There was no response. Bolin couldn't come any closer so he rushed out of the room being unbearable to see her. Korra slowly reached out to Asami's hand and she felt Asami gripped her fingers very gently.

Tears rolled down on her cheeks and she felt her heart is melting down inside.

"I Love you….. Asami…" Korra muttered sniveling holding on to Asami's hand.

Suddenly the heart rate monitors start to give beeps out and she saw Asami coughing blood out inside the oxygen mask.

"PLEASEEEEEEEEEEE DOOOOOOOOON'T…." Korra cried out loud and she saw the whole white bedding turning red like a blotting paper.

"SOMEBODY HELP… SHE"S BLEEDING ALL OVER….."Korra screamed loud as she can for help…..

Korra wakes up with a gasp as if she was holding her breath for few minutes. She reached out for her neck and rubs it down breathing heavily and she found herself on a comfortable hospital bed. She tried to look around but her vision is completely blurred out. All she could see is that she's not in the padded cell which she woke up earlier.

"ASAMI….?" She said to herself instantly figuring out that it was one of her nightmares.

No one is the room except for herself and it is dim lit. She sits up on the bed and put her legs down. She slowly stood up on the ground barefoot and she felt the floor is freezing cold and suddenly remembers everything. Korra looks at the room door and tried to air bend at it to open. It wasn't successful, so she through she'd try fire bending at it. "All my bending is gone…" She whispered to herself. "I need to get out of here, I haven't done anything wrong to be kept locked" She thought.

Korra stood still and tried to reach avatar state and suddenly she felt a piercing jolt of pain across her head going all the way down on her spine making her fall on the ground and scream in pain. She struggled with the pain that is flashing in her head and started to bleed from her nose and ears all over the white tiled squeaky clean floor. Korra falls in to a seizure with uncontrollable pain and started convulse.

The hospital staff rushed in to her room along with Dr. Wallace. "Oh my god… Help her up to the bed quickly" shouted Dr. Wallace in a rush. The two nurses along with the other male hospital attendant lifts her up and gently laid her on the bed. Convulsions of her body started to get violent and she is gnashing in pain stiffening up her body.

"HOLD HER STILL… I AM GOING TO SEDATE HER" said Dr. Wallace filling up the injection from the vial. Korra started to thrash uncontrollably on the bed and she shrieked unnaturally. Dr. Wallace himself gotten startled for her violent behavior.

"OH MY GOD…." He said as he felt a sudden tug in his heart and dropped the glass vial and syringe on the ground. He tried to move but he couldn't and then he heard Korra laughing out hysterically. One nurse screamed in pain as her hand twisted dislocating from the shoulder. The other male attendant and the nurses started screaming out loud as they bleed from the eyes. All three of them fell on the floor in pain.

Korra slowly sits up on the bed and puts her feet down again. "OH! NO…!" said Dr. Wallace being unable to move or do anything. White shirt she wears is drenched in her own blood. She suddenly opened her eyes staring at Dr. Wallace. He felt a cold shiver runs down on him as he saw her eyes. In absence of Iris and it is dark bloody red.

"Wha… wha.. What form of blood bending is this….?" said Dr. Wallace in fear. Korra giggled hysterically. "Tell me… Where is ASAMI….?" She started to question the doctor.

"I…. I…. I really don't know where she is…."He said shivering in fear.

"LIAR…." She shouted twisting his arm to the other side and Dr. Wallace screamed in agony. She slowly steps down from the bed and started stepping towards the doctor.

"PLEASE…..! PLEASE! don't kill me…. I am telling you the truth… I don't know anything. I was only asked to take care of you; I am not your enemy… Please" Dr. Wallace begged for his life. He closed his eyes as she gets really close to him and stopped. Doctor is shivering in fear he closed his eyes. She kept staring at him for a moment. Doctor felt a presence of a monster instead of an avatar.

"OPEN THE DOOR…." said Korra and Dr. Wallace started to walk involuntarily towards the door with her blood bending. He opened the room door and stepped aside like a puppet controlled by the puppeteer. She slowly started to walk towards the opened door.

Dr. Wallace is trying to catch his breath starring at Korra. She stepped on the broken glass vial and the syringe on the ground cutting her sole yet kept on walking as if nothing happened. She slowly walked out of the room and as she walks across the room to the corridor, her foot steps are marked with traces of blood because she stepped on the broken glass. Korra slowly looks back at Dr. Wallace and he felt as if his throat is strangling itself. He shouted out in pain.

Suddenly he felt an enormous pain as his legs get dislocated. Korra drops him on the ground without killing him along with others. He struggled on the ground being unable to walk or stand up.

She walked few steps slowly in the long corridor and the hospital alarm started to go off. Korra kept on walking towards the elevator in the far end of the hall way. All the staff that was around the floor kept running for their dear lives. She didn't care what happens around her, she kept her pace as it was.

Korra sees few people rushed in near the elevator blocking her way. They are hospital staff and about ten security officers rushed in with stun guns and tranquilizers. She paused and looked at all of them.

"AVATAR KORRA…. THIS IS THE CHIEF OF SECURITY IN THIS HOSPITAL. I KINDLY REQUEST YOU TO STAND DOWN IMMEDIATELY OR WE WILL HAVE TO USE FORCE" Security guard with Tranquilizers aiming at her shouted out.

"Let me pass…. And no will be harmed…." said Korra wanting to walk to the elevator.

"NO CAN"T DO MA"AM…. YOU ARE UNDER THE CUSTODY OF REPUBLIC CITY POLICE AND WE CAN"T LET YOU LEAVE WITHOUT PROPER APROVAL FROM THE AUTHORITY…" said the chief of security.

Korra laughed hysterically as if she's completely out of her mind. Suddenly everyone started to scream falling on the floor with bleeding noses, broken bones and dislocated joints. Then she walked into the elevator passing everyone on the ground screaming in pain.

Meanwhile…

Tenzin, Tonraq, Senna and Lin have already arrived at the hospital. Tenzin has managed to get permission for Korra's parents to see her. Lin walked along with others to the reception desk.

"Good morning Ma'am… how may I help you…" asked the nurse in the reception.

"Authorities have granted permission for Avatar's Parents to see her. Here's the permit… so be quick and lead us to her room" said Lin smashing the permit on the desk.

"Very well… give me a moment Ma'am" said the nurse reaching out for the phone. Suddenly the alarm goes off in the hospital. Everyone who was in the ground floor started to rush.

"What's happening here…? Is this the fire drill….?" asked Tenzin looking around.

"I'm afraid it is not sir…. Please follow me, I will lead you to the safety…" said the Nurse in a rush.

"You just get yourself to the safety…. You don't have to worry about us" said Lin arrogantly walking away from desk inside the hospital. Others followed her.

"Ma'am… you can't go in without permission from Dr. Wallace…. Besides you have to obey the Alert…." shouted the nurse. Lin led the others in to the hospital ignoring what the nurse was saying.

"Something is wrong…" said Lin. "What's happening Tenzin…?" asked Senna holding on to Tonraq's arm.

"At the moment we don't know to be exact…" said Tenzin. Lin saw all the security guards rushing towards the elevator.

"Come on…. Let's go… I think something is really wrong here…" said Lin running towards the security guards wanting others to follow her.

"Everybody stand on your ground…. Moment you see her walking out of the elevator, take aim and wait for my signal" shouted one of the security guards getting everyone to aim their tranquilizers at the elevator.

Lin and others ran and stopped behind the crowd. The elevator has reached the ground level and the door opens.

"EVERYONE, BE READY…." shouted the security officer.

Korra stepped out of the elevator slowly wearing a blood stained shirt and baggy hospital pants in her barefoot. Her hair is down covering most of her face.

"THIS IS YOUR FINAL WARNING AVATAR…. STAND DOWN OR WE WILL OPEN FIRE" shouted the guard.

Korra lifts her head up and her face emerged through hair revealing blood red eyes. She tilts her head like a bird with a sudden unnatural movement.

Senna gasped covering her mouth in fear seeing her daughter like a monster.

"OH MY GOD…! KORRA" Shouted Tonraq trying to walk through the crowd and Tenzin stopped him. With a blink of an eye all the security officers who were aiming at her started to scream in pain. All of them started to fall on the floor wreathing in pain and screaming.

"Stand back…. Everyone… she's dangerous" said Lin wanting everyone to back off.

Once everybody who is blocking the entrance goes down in pain, Tonraq, Senna, Lin and Tenzin revealed themselves from the crowd.

"KORRA… I AM WARNING YOU…. STAND DOWN…" Shouted Lin and she suddenly felt a paralyzing pain running down on her spine making her kneel on the ground.

"LIN….." shouted Tenzin running towards her. Lin gnashed in pain.

"RUN… TENZIN… RUN… SHE"S OUT OF HER MIND… SHE'LL KILL US ALL" shouts Lin pushing Tenzin away holding on to her chest.

Tonraq jumped at her and just before he do any bending he stood still like a statue and kneeled on the ground holding on to his lower chest.

"TONRAQ…! NOOOOOO" Senna screamed running towards him.

Korra walked towards everyone and stops.

"STOP THIS…! STOP IT AT ONCE KORRA… I AM YOUR MOTHER FOR GODS SAKE… STOP IT… YOU ARE HURTING HIM…. HE'S YOUR FATHER" Shouted Senna crying out loud at Korra. She looked at her mother.

"MOTHER….?" said Korra looking at her. Senna looked at her with teary eyes wanting her to stop blood bending at her father. "ASAMI…. WHERE IS ASAMI….?" Korra asked. Senna quickly got back on her feet and walked closer to Korra. She touched her daughters face with both of her hands and cried.

"MOTHER….? WHERE IS ASAMI….?" as Korra asked again one of the security guards screamed in pain as his leg gets twisted.

"STOP IT… MY BABY… STOP IT PLEASE…" cried Senna hugging Korra as she stood still like a cold monster.

"WE HAVE LOST HER…. SHE IS GONE…. I AM SO SORRY MY LOVE…" said Senna crying while cuddling Korra to her. She felt Korra hugs her back and suddenly she felt Korra's weight on her as if she fainting. Senna held her daughter without letting her fall directly on the floor. The terrifying grapple of blood bending slowly seized releasing everyone who was in pain.

Tonraq quickly got back on his feet and rushed towards Senna and Korra. Lin gasped as she was released from the blood bending. Tenzin quickly helped her up and they ran towards Korra as well. Tonraq helped Senna to lower their daughter on to the ground. They slowly lowered Korra on to the ground and Senna held Korra in her arms. Korra opened her eyes shivering and her eyes have become normal but they are bloodshot. Tears rolled down from her eyes as her mother and father shed tears for her holding her closer to them. She looked at her father Tonraq.

"I am sorry if I hurt you dad… I just wanted to stop you from interrupting me…" She whispered in a weak tone.

"Baby… it's alright… we got you now… don't fight it…" said Tonraq in a sad tone caressing her head wanting her to give in.

The security guards rushed here with their tranquilizers. Lin jumped at them.

"Stand where you are…. We got it under controlled…. They are her parents…. So nobody gets close until I say so" shouted Lin and the guards stopped at a distance because they know she's the chief of republic city police and not someone they can take lightly.

The avatar passed out in her parents arms. "Senna…?" said Tenzin laying his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with tearful eyes.

"I had to tell it to her…., otherwise she will go on another killing spree" said Senna with teary eyes. Tenzin closed his eyes not knowing what to say. The hospital staff rushed in with three nurses and two doctors.

"Alright stand down… we are here now… we got her" said one of the doctors to the guards and they stepped aside. One of the doctors immediately checked Korra's pulse.

"Where is Dr. Wallace…? I need to speak to him right now" said Lin walking towards the hospital staff.

"I'm sorry ma'am, he cannot come down because he's been attacked by her. He got his legs dislocated and currently in for an emergency treatment" said the nurse.

"Do we have any casualties…?" Tenzin asked.

"No we don't; but many are injured because of her" said another doctor with a rush. They carefully load Korra to a stretcher.

"Take her to the room immediately…" doctor ordered his staff.

Few moments later…

Korra is taken back to her room and she's unconscious at the moment. The doctors finished attending to her. Lin eagerly kept looking at how nurses attend to her. Senna and Tonraq is already shocked to see their daughter in such a monstrous state. Tenzin tried to comfort them explaining the situation to best of his knowledge.

"When can we see Dr. Wallace…?" asked Lin from the nurse as she's about to leave the room.

"He said he will be coming here in about twenty minutes… Doctor is already given powerful pain killers and he is waiting till it takes effect in the emergency room" said the nurse leaving the room. Lin nods at the nurse deep in her thoughts and she walks closer to Korra who is now lay unconscious on her bed.

"What have you done to yourself child….? What's happening to you…? I just don't understand what has caused you to come out in such outrage" She whispered at Korra with a puzzle in her mind. Tenzin walked near Korra.

"I just don't understand… for the past ten thousand years of avatar's history, no one has ever seen or reported blood bending of this magnitude. She simply held everyone in a grapple and could affect each and every one independently. Amazing yet equally terrifying" said Tenzin. Lin looked at him and nods.

"Never in my life have I seen or heard blood bending at this level. I've known my mom and she being such a powerful earth bender yet I haven't seen her operating earth or metal bending on several different people in different locations independently" said Lin.

As the door open in the room everyone looked that way. A nurse pushed the wheel chair with Dr. Wallace in to the room.

"Is she stable right now…? Was there any movements…?" he kept asking from Lin as the wheel chair is been pushed close to the bed. "Thank you… I can take it from here" said Dr. Wallace to the nurse and she left the room. Tonraq walked over to them along with Senna.

"My apology for all the trouble she has just caused…" said Tonraq.

"Don't worry, this kinds of accidents do happen in our line of duty, especially with specimens like Korra" said Dr. Wallace with an evil smile.

"SPECIMEN…? Dr. Wallace that is my daughter you are talking about… She's the Avatar for god's sake who kept the world at balance for past ten thousand years, she's not your damn experiment" Shouted Senna in anger.

"I am so sorry ma'am; I didn't mean any disrespect it's just that I am so use to these scientific words because we use them quite often while we are at work…" Dr. Wallace tried to explain and Tonraq gently pats Senna putting his arm around her shoulder wanting her to calm down.

"While I was in for the pain killers, I received a call from the Mr. President and things don't sound good. The authorities have come up with a final conclusion to move her away from republic city. People are terrified all over the world because of what the news is spreading around. It has become the primary subject to talk about in all radio stations and newspapers. Fire nation, Earth Kingdom, Republic City and all other authorities including north and south water tribes have already spoken their verdict. They want the avatar to be moved away from all densely populated areas to total isolation. In other words they want her to be kept locked and under supervision at all times" said Dr. Wallace with so much terror in his voice.

Senna cried leaning on to Tonraq. He comforts his wife. Tenzin and Lin went completely silent listening to Dr. Wallace.

"We can take her back home… We can take care of her and there won't be any problems if she's with us" said Senna sniveling.

"I'm afraid we can't do that… People will oppose us for bringing her to South Pole with us. I understand how you feel Senna, she's our daughter but we have to look at this problem in a global scale. We saw what she can do. We can't risk people's lives in south pole" said Tonraq with a sad tone.

Dr. Wallace scratched his head. "That'll be impossible to do so because currently she's labeled as a criminally insane for all the massacre and we can't just move her around the way we want. We need proper clearance and permission from the authorities" said Dr. Wallace.

"I understand what you mean Dr. Wallace. As the chief of police I cannot let anyone meddle with police work due to personal connections as well. For the time being we really don't know what happened that night. After I went through the investigation report from my team, it is clear that there has been a conflict and they were attacked by that group of people who came in masks. They came in several vehicles and they open fired on their car while on their way to Bolin's mover opening night but that is not the case; as the avatar she could have easily knocked everyone out instead of killing everyone in such dreadful manner in cold blood. Criminals or not, law will not accept of massacring people over personal vengeance. That is why we are here, the republic city police and the courts of justice. As the avatar what she did was completely insane… and worst case scenario is the whole incident has reached the public in full glory" Explained Lin as she explained the authorities few days back.

All of them stayed back at the hospital for a while talking with Dr. Wallace. Doctor has provided all the information he knows to her parents as well as Lin and Tenzin. They felt that there is nothing else they could do unless they break her out like thieves in the night but all of them knew that it is a risk they cannot take. Tenzin wanted Tonraq and Senna to stay with his family in the island for the time being because they didn't wish to return to South Pole immediately. They left the hospital keeping faith on Dr. Wallace since he promised what happened today will not go beyond the walls of this hospital. He gave his word to Lin, Tenzin, Tonraq and Senna.

Life of the young avatar couldn't get any worse than this. People of the world that once loved and cheered her name now despise her. Everything Korra loved has already fallen apart plunging her life in to a chaotic nightmare. Korra always believed her parents, her father and mother. After hearing the tragic demise of Asami from her own mother she has succumb in to despair. She never regained herself after that moment. She never spoke nor attempted to escape…

Korra has come to a point of no return losing her desire to live and literally causing her hear to stop and turn to frozen cold ice.

The Avatar, The bender of all four elements, the one who kept the world at balance for past ten thousand years have come to a point of losing her sanity.

The unknown sinister force that wanted to get the world devoid of avatar has succeeded in their heinous plan. They have made her the target of public hostility and odium. Their final move is to get rid of avatar once and for all…

Two days later… Late at night  
>Republic City Asylum for Criminally Insane<p>

Lightning thunder kept crashing outside along with raging storm as if it is the end of the world.

Dr. Wallace slowly opens the door to Korra's room and enters. The place is dim lit and he sees her sleeping quietly on her bed.

"It's time we get rid of you for good… Avatar…" he whispered with an evil smirk walking closer to her. He took a syringe filled with metallic poison, just like the one that Zaheer of the red lotus used on her. He slowly unscrewed the drip line which is giving her saline and injected the whole syringe in to the stream then reconnect the original apparatus. He looked at her again and notices that she's still fast asleep.

"Sweet dreams… AVATAR" he whispered and quickly walked over to the en suite to get rid of the evidence. He flushed the syringe, needle and vial down the toilette and opened the door to walk back in to Korra's room.

Dr. Wallace suddenly got shocked as he saw her sitting on the bed with her hair down covering her face in the dim light. The lightning thunder adds perfect atmosphere for her appearance. He started to panic and ran towards the door and tried to open it but it is locked. Sweat started to drip down from his forehead as he tried to breath. He felt as if he is going to get a heart attack as he turned and saw Korra holding the key to the door in her hand.

"Please don't hurt me… I… I… ju… ju… just ca ca came… to see how you are…" He said pleading for his life as he sits on the floor. Suddenly he started to feel as if a volcano erupted in his heart. His blood started to boil. Dr. Wallace screamed and shouts in pain begging for his life and finally he started to bleed from his nose, ears and eyes. He kneeled on the floor holding on to his head and screaming in pain as the blood boiled all the way up to the brain. His screams were perfectly suppressed by the storm outside. Dr. Wallace screamed and screamed hard as he can until he exploded in to a fountain of blood gore splattering blood all over the room tainting everything in it.

She kept starring at the smoking steamed flesh of Dr. Wallace and smiled, then lay back on the bed to fall asleep as if nothing happened.

Following day they found that Dr. Wallace was massacred in Korra's hospital room. The body was beyond identification because it was in small pieces and it was clear that he has checked in to her room for treatment and she simply killed him. They found the avatar sleeping in her room peacefully after killing Dr. Wallace who was in charge of her treatments. The hospital was teeming with news reporters and cops. Once again news hits the public as dry leaves catching fire and caused a stirring of mass distress among people for massacring Dr. Wallace who was a renowned scientist in human psychology. This act finally cleared all doubts on everyone including her supporters, Mentor and even the parents that she is criminally insane and does not fit to live in society anymore. The poison that Doctor Wallace injected to her blood stream has caused her condition to worsen and getting her in to chronic states of dementia.

Consequences of her actions added a great disadvantage to her current status.

As of immediate action, Authorities has decided that Korra is guilty and to be moved to the isolation of The Prison of frozen north and there will be no trial held in behalf of her. The prison of Frozen North is a facility situated in the frozen wasteland of North Pole and it is designed to contain the most powerful and dangerous of all criminals. Built with special type of steel to block all bending and no one has ever broken out of it. For the past three hundred years only two prisoners have admitted to frozen north is number two is the avatar herself.

Avatar Korra who once fought so hard with all villainy which pose as a threat to the wellbeing of the world now officially crowned as extremely dangerous, mentally unstable and unfit to live in the society.


	7. Chapter 7

A week later…

Prison of Frozen North…

She closed her eyes from the blinding white light reflected by snow as the guard opens the door of the truck. Extremely cold freezing wind embraces her as she stepped out of the truck reminding her of the home in South Pole. Korra is no stranger to the freezing weather. She slowly opens her eyes as she get use to the light and licks her lips to prevent them from drying out and bleeding. She's wearing a dark grey winter jacket with the hood down and she had her hair French braided. She stands before a castle like building made with dark black stone slabs and a massive metal door. Korra looks around with a difficulty to familiarize herself with the environment. Her vision is not yet recovered because of all the poison in her blood but she has gotten use to her blurry vision. Four guards got off from the truck and walked to her wearing their full armor. She looked at them and realized they are elite warriors from all nations. They represent Fire nation, Northern Water Tribe, Southern Water Tribe, and the Earth Kingdom respectively.

"We're missing the Air Nomads… if that's what you're looking for" said a female voice revealing herself taking off her armor's helmet. A girl with a dark hair and piercing eyes stand before her in earth kingdom armor.

"Name is Kuvira and I was sent here from my nation to make sure you get to Frozen North safely…" She said sarcastically. Korra kept quiet. "You can talk… If you like" Said Kuvira with a pause in the middle.

"Could you help me with the hood…?" Korra asked suddenly because her hands are cuffed and she can't pull the winter jacket's hood up.

"Oh I'm sorry…. I thought you are already used to these subzero temperatures, There you go…" said Kuvira in an annoying tone while pulling the hood over her head.

"Alright then…. Let's get the party started" said Kuvira softly clasping her hands together and leading the way. The other two guards held Korra from her biceps encouraging her to move. The large metal door opens slowly for them to enter. Korra along with guards and Kuvira entered the frozen north and then the door slowly closed behind them. Kuvira led the way through the corridor which takes them to another steel door guarded by three guards. Two of them are standing by the door and another one who looks like a Big Viking warrior with a long beard is sitting to a desk.

"WELCOME TO THE FROZEN NORTH, GENERAL AKBAR AT YOUR SERVICE" said the guard who was at the desk standing up and facing them.

"This is going to be your home sweet home from now on…" said Kuvira smiling at Korra sarcastically.

"As you are aware already general Akbar we have bought the prisoner number two for you" said Kuvira.

"Yes ma'am, I can see that. Please follow me and all the formalities are waiting next door" said General leading the way through the second metal door. He led through long dark empty hallway with many empty prison cells and stopped in front of a prison cell secured with steel bars. Korra felt the damp stench of the place as she passes by.

"DAMN… What is that smell…?" asked Kuvira rubbing her nose.

"Don't worry about it, it is caused by the lack of sunlight and condensation, you will get used to it after few breaths" said Akbar.

"Prisoner number two, Step out please…" said Akbar wanting Korra to face him. She quietly stepped out from the group and Akbar un-cuffed Korra after receiving the key from Kuvira.

"From today on wards we will refer to you as the prisoner number two. This will be your cell and food sources are scarce in this wasteland so you will be provided with only one meal per day depending on our supply. You can finish it with one go or save it for lunch and dinner. It is your choice. Here is an extra set of winter jackets and two extra sets of blankets because at nights temperatures will drop way below the lowest and use of fire inside the cell is strictly prohibited. Your dirty laundry has to be given to guards and can get laundered twice a week. You cannot call for us because no one is here, but we will visit you every day when we deliver the meals. One last thing as well… In Frozen North all bending abilities will be blocked by the special material that is used when it is built. ANY QUESTIONS…?" said Akbar in speaking out his drill.

"…Who is the prisoner number one?" Korra asked.

"That is none of your concern prisoner number two… Anything else?" asked Akbar again.

"What if I fall sick…?" asked Korra.

"This is a prison…, not a hospital. You fall a sick… you have to wait till we see you on the next visit… if you die before that, we will feed you to polar bear dogs in the wild" said Akbar.

"Don't be too harsh on the girl Akbar… Just let her go in to the cell and rest. We had a long journey. And Korra don't worry… he is not mean as he sounds or looks, Akbar is going to take a good care of you so…" said Kuvira breaking in and rushing things.

"Alright Prisoner number two… you may now enter the cell" said Akbar opening the cell door which is made of cold steel.

Korra stepped inside her cell and Akbar shuts the door tightly and locks it. Her vision is worse in the low light condition.

"What a pitiful ending for the so called avatar… Enjoy your stay… Maybe I'll see you in next life…" said Kuvira giggling loudly walking along with other guards leaving Korra in her cell. She kept starring at them as they disappeared in to the artificial darkness of the hallway leaving her all alone. Korra grabbed on to the metal bar of her cell deep in her thoughts. She can hear the metal doors shutting and locking as they left the place. She turned and walked inside the cell. She can see sunshine seeping in from the barred window on the wall.

Korra walks towards the bed in the corner of her cell and sits on it. She found two extra sets of dark blue pants and shirts to be worn underneath the winter garments. She took them in to her hands and found out that it is crispy clean and pressed. "This cell is very clean for a prison" she thought.

"I'm sorry… we don't have any other colors… so…" said a man's voice and Korra got startled.

"I'm sorry if I have startled you…" said the voice again and she turned at the door to see who it is. She kept on starring for a moment at the door until she's able to recognize who it is. It is General Akbar standing behind the door. He opens the lock and walks in.

"Forgive me for all the harshness, I had to get you through all the formalities just to show off to those representatives…" said Akbar smiling at the quiet mocha skinned girl who is sitting on the bed staring at him. "They are clean and tailored for your size, I will bring two more pairs later and when you want them laundered, just hand it over to me, I hope they are alright with you" said Akbar turning away to leave since she kept silent.

"… Thank you general Akbar, Did my father asked you to look after me?" Korra spoke up as he turned to walk away. Akbar was surprised and looked at her. She looked away with an emotionless facial expression.

He grabbed the small wooden stool and sits on it facing Korra. He combed his long beard deep in his thoughts.

"How did you guess….? Yes I am your father's old friend. I have known him since we were just wee lads playing in the snow and I have known you since the day you were born. On the first day I saw you as a wee baby suckling on your mother's breast I never thought I'd have to lock you up in my own prison. It burns to see my friend's wee lassie locked up in here. I believe people back in the city have grown to become heartless monsters after all…" said Akbar in a muffled tone.

"It was an easy guess…. Even though I am nearly blind, I still can feel and understand things" said Korra with a smile.

"Forgive me for my lack of knowledge about the outside world but tell me lassie…? What have you done so wrong to be in this cold god forsaken place….? All they have told me is you are extremely dangerous and shouldn't be taken lightly" asked Akbar eagerly.

Korra smiled. "It's a long story…. But for now don't worry about the cold, I was born and lived most of my life in the South Pole; I am use to the freezing temperatures. But it is very kind of you to provide me with the necessities" She said sincerely. Akbar smiled back.

"Take heed in my words lassie… this is no South Pole winter… this is the Northern Wasteland where harshest of all winters rules all around the year… be warned and be prepared" said Akbar with his deep tone.

"Just let me know if you want anything… I will try to provide it to my best extent. Just forget about what I said about the meals, it was just for the show. I will send your dinner along with one of my guards" adds Akbar standing up to go back.

"Thank you, General Akbar, please let my father know that I am alive and well so they will not worry too much" said Korra as he stands up. He smiled at her and walked outside the cell and closed the door. He paused while thinking about whether to lock the door or leave it unlocked because he felt terrible within him.

"You can lock the door General Akbar… even though I am your friend's daughter, Remember that I am still your dangerous prisoner" uttered Korra.

He locked the door and started to walk out of the hallway. "She's just a wee lassie… too young to be here. Back in the old days avatar use to imprison villains, now we have the avatar imprisoned in frozen north. I just don't understand which way the world is turning now…" Akbar muttered to himself angrily.

Korra lay back on her bed and sighed with a deep relief to know Akbar is a friend of her father. Memories of the time she spent with Asami flashed before her eyes. Few drops of tears rolled down from her eyes. "I told you…. My love… I told you that the dark times are coming… and you said it was just a dream… it was just a dream…" she whispered to herself as she slowly fell asleep with thoughts of Asami.

Later that day…

She woke up with a gasp and found herself under the sheets in her cell. She heard the wind is strong outside entering her cell through the barred window with an eerie hooting sound. She lifts her head up and saw that it's dark outside. Korra sits back on the bed and she felt the extreme cold temperatures which Akbar warned about. Her body has become numb and she's having a difficulty of breathing.

"Now I understand why they are sending prisoners here, they are sending them here for a slow suffocating death in this cold harsh never-ending winter". She puts her feet down from the bed and noticed that her prison cell is left open and a covered plate is left on the small wooden table which is her dinner.

"General Akbar…. You don't have to…." She said with a smirk.

She stood up from her bed and looked around a little with her degraded vision.

She slowly walked towards the metal door and pushed it.

"I was right, it wasn't locked" she said to herself while slowly walking out of the prison cell. The hallway is lit with strange glowing torches made with rocks emitting light. She sees the second metal door they came through at one end of the hallway and there is a corridor leading towards a staircase which leads to underground floors.

Korra felt curious and thought of exploring the place. She grabbed a torch from the wall and the light from the glowing rock mounted on the top of the torch improves her vision and walked further away from her cell passing all the other empty cells.

Korra slowly walked down the stair way with a glowing torch in her hand. She could hear the freezing wind blowing through the hall way making an eerie hooting sound again. The stairway led her to another long corridor with one metal door at the far end of it. Korra walked over to it and it was securely locked. She touched around the heavy metal door and found a large knob on the wall.

She pushed it with both of her hands and heard the door makes an unlocking sound.

Then she slowly walks in to a large room passing the door that she just opened. Korra shined the torch to see through the darkness of the room. A damp musky stench burned through her nostrils eventually making her cough.

"It is good to see you again AVATAR KORRA" a deep voice said in to the air as she walked further in to the dark room. She startled for the voice which called out for her name and shined the torch towards the direction.

The light slowly revealed a well build man hovering few feet above the ground in a meditative lotus position wearing rugged clothes. He is chained to the ground with large metal chains. Korra rubs her eyes wanting to have her vision cleared further to identify who it is because she felt an extreme familiarity.

"I see that you can't see me clearly… allow me to reveal myself to you" said the hovering man and with an instant he rushed towards her revealing his face. As he gotten closer in a split second she identified who it is.

Korra got so scared to see his face again she rushed to turn back and run but she couldn't do it, instead she fell on the ground.

He came so close to Korra in a flash and then got stopped by the chains which were holding him to the ground. Korra got so scared for his sudden reaction towards her she crawled back to the corner of the room panting in fear.

"ZAHEER…?" She said his name and he started to laugh loudly.

"Surprised…?" he said softly returning back to where he was and landing on his feet on to a standing position.

Korra felt herself numb not being able to stand back on her feet. She panicked in fear.

"Do you still fear me Avatar…?" asked Zaheer opening his eyes and looking at her struggling to stand back up on the ground. He kept quiet starring at her as she finally got back on her feet and started to run towards the door.

"WAIT….!" said Zaheer as she's about to run out of the door and Korra stopped and turned at him panting.

"Wait for what…? So you could kill me….? You MONSTER" She shouted in anger staring back at Zaheer who is standing in the middle of the room.

"That was in the past…. Korra, I have no desire to kill you anymore. You need not fear me. Think again before you call me a Monster… We are not that different anymore. I see that you are no longer the avatar as well, and I have nothing to be gained by killing you" said Zaheer.

Korra stopped at the door and turned back at him. "OH yeah…! Why should I trust you….? You poisoned me and tried to kill me, it took me weeks to get the poison out of my system. We are nothing alike, you are a monster and that is what you will always be… Goodbye Zaheer" she shouted and stepped out of the door. Zaheer stayed quietly in the room letting her decide whether to speak to him or not. Korra paused again behind the door.

"Oh Crap… What do I have to lose anyway…? Besides he's in chains" she said to herself giving a second thought and talk with Zaheer further. She slowly peeked inside his cell again shining her torch. She saw him silently standing still in the middle of the room. Korra takes a deep breath and walks inside the room slowly facing the most feared man of her life. She walked few steps toward him and stopped.

"I see that you have returned…. Young avatar" Zaheer said softly.

"What do you want from me Zaheer….?" She asked with an angered tone.

"Calm yourself down Avatar Korra…. I have seen all the unfortunate events you have been through for past few months from the moment you have entered this room" said Zaheer opening his eyes back starring at Korra.

"You did…? Well that's a surprise; I cannot recall anyone possessing such ability. You can't fool me Zaheer, I know who you are and what you are up to, so I am gonna go now and stop trying to stop me" said Korra with irony in her tone and turned back to leave.

"The one thing that they love more than a hero is to see a hero fall… " Zaheer said and Korra paused and slowly turned at him with her eyes full of tears.

"Fall so far and turn to dust…." Zaheer added.

"Weep all you want…. No one is going to weep with you… I assume that now you have experienced how the world works and how cruel it is. The world and its people you once loved so much and fought so hard to protect now defies you. You have already hit the rock bottom… Avatar Korra" said Zaheer looking at her with his evil eyes.

"Stop it…. Stop it… Please" She yelled crying out loud kneeling down on the ground as she realized Zaheer is speaking the truth when he said he saw what went on with her life. Zaheer went silent as she begged him to stop torturing her with his words.

"You have all the reasons to hate me to the very end Korra… But keep in mind that I am the only one who can help you right now…" said Zaheer looking at her.

"Go away… You monster… I hate you…" She screamed in grief and anger.

As she screams she woke up on her bed with a gasp. "ZAHEER…." She said breathing heavily and looking around. "It was just a dream…." She said rubbing her chest breathing heavily falling back on the bed.

As the days went by, Korra started to talk less and less with Akbar. Every time he came to visit her with food and clothing she was deep in her meditation. Sometimes he found out that she hasn't eaten for days. After a while she completely stopped talking or replying to anyone. Akbar has realized that it is all over. He couldn't watch her as she slowly degenerate in to a life of complete misery so he decided he will not visit her in person anymore. She has already forgotten what day it is, which month it is. She already knew there is nothing left to loose in this world for her. Korra has lost everything when she lost Asami and she has finally decided to give in to the oblivion.

Almost a year has passed taking Korra through endless freezing nights all alone in her prison cell. Even though she meditated she could not reconnect with past avatars or the spirit world instead she has learned how to make peace with her current state of life. She has learned to give in and accept the reality as it is. As the time went by her vision degraded to near blindness and her body grew weak as the poison that is in her system slowly began to work its way towards the vital organs. Her hair grew longer giving her better protection over endless freezing winter and the reality has shaped her in to a completely different person.

World has forgotten about the avatar. No one talks about her anymore; the new world does not need an avatar to keep the balance. Well at least for the time being, it is not in need of an avatar. Each and every one she loved and cared for is now working their way towards personal goals. Bolin and Varrick became successful with their new mover series. Mako has promoted to a higher rank working with Lin keeping the city safe. Tenzin and his family completely focused their energy on training the new air benders to the world. Tenzin manage to get Hiroshi on Parole after a discussion with authorities. He has taken the full responsibility of Hiroshi Sato.

Almost a year has passed…  
>Republic City Hospital…<p>

"Sir, you may go in" said a nurse coming over to Hiroshi as he waits outside Asami's room.

"ermm nurse… has anyone come to visit her for the past couple of weeks…?" Hiroshi asked eagerly.

"Not really Mr. Sato, she hasn't had any visitors for months…" said the nurse rolling her eyes.

"Very well then, may I go in…?" asked Hiroshi.

"Yes you may sir, we have finished cleaning her up for the day…" said the nurse as she walks away. Hiroshi walked in to his daughter's room and as he saw her laying in a state of coma his heart grew heavy and began to cry. He walked over to her and held her hand.

"I am so sorry… I have destroyed everything that was good for my own selfish greediness" he cried as Asami stayed silent connected to the life support systems blinking around. He caresses her head and kissed her on the forehead. "I am so sorry Asami…" he cried. Hiroshi kept starring at his daughter for a while until he couldn't keep looking at her any longer so he walked out of her room quickly as possible. He walked towards the elevator and pressed the basement level.

As he kept waiting for the elevator to reach the floor he noticed a little peril near his daughter's room. Two doctors with nurses ran inside her room with a rush. Hiroshi got slightly puzzled by the sudden commotion so he quickly walked back to her room again and it was locked and the observation glass is blinded.

He stood there patiently waiting for someone to come out of the room. A doctor rushed outside from Asami's room.

"Doctor…. What's happening to my daughter…?" asked Hiroshi with tearful eyes. Doctor startled to see Hiroshi there and he smiled at him happily.

"It's a miracle Mr. Hiroshi, Ms. Asami has just gained her consciousness out of the blue…. We all were so afraid that we may have to pull the plug someday" Said the doctor. Hiroshi hugged the doctor.

"Thank you…. Thank you…. So much doctor…." He cried happily.

"Mr. Hiroshi, she's breathing normally now, wait outside and let the doctors finish their work. Then you can go in and talk to her" said Doctor patting Hiroshi on his shoulder with the good news. Hiroshi took off his spectacles and wiped them off from the tears sitting back at the chair outside eagerly waiting for the doctors to finish their work.

After few minutes nurses and doctors came out with happy smiley faces. "Mr. Hiroshi you can go in now… You are right on time." they told him.

Hiroshi rushed in to the room and saw Asami sitting up on her bed. She saw her father and smiled. Hiroshi overflowed with happiness that he thought his heart will burst in joy. He ran towards her with his arms wide open. He hugged her and held her to his heart as she hugs her father back.

"ASAMI… OH ASAMI…. I am so sorry my dear…. For everything I have done…. Thank you for opening my eyes…." He said crying with overwhelmed joy to hold his daughter back in his arms.

"Dad…. It's alright, I forgive you…. I am not angry with you…. Everyone makes mistakes…." She said hugging her father forgiving him for all his short comings.

Late night… at the Frozen North

Korra is sitting on the ground in lotus position deep in her meditation and she suddenly felt a piercing pain through her heart. She woke up from the meditation and rubbed her chest.

"Death…. I am totally at peace with you…. Come and embrace me for I am yours for taking…" She whispered to herself. She felt another piercing flash of pain running down on her spine and it made her cough with blood. She crawled back to her bed and covered herself in a blanket knowing that once she closes her eyes tonight, she will never wake up. She closed her eyes peacefully embracing the fact that she has to die all alone in this cold prison cell. Korra felt the shadows of death slowly embracing her making her feel cold and colder all over.

Few minutes went by she felt the presence of another person in her cell. She opened her eyes but she couldn't see anything clearly but she saw someone is standing next to her bed. She tried so hard to get a glimpse of who it is. A well-built man with longish hair and a beard stood before her bed.

"ZAHEER….?" She said in a weak tone.

"What are you waiting for….? Go ahead and finish me off, if that satisfy your hunger to kill me, I have no desire to live no more, I am already dying" said Korra. Zaheer kept silent and bend over to get a better look of her face. He reached her eye and pry open it with his fingers.

"Poison… You need to get it out of your system if you want to live… Avatar Korra" said Zaheer.

"….. It's over… let me die in peace… there is no way out of this place…" said Korra with an ignorant smirk and she coughed out blood.

"Yes… I understand. We all will die someday…. But today is not your day…. Avatar Korra…. I have meditated for almost a year gathering up the dark energy because I knew this day would come…. and I will have to break you out of this… If I let you die like this… everything I prepared for will go in vain" Zaheer said with his deep voice. Korra coughed more blood all over her bed and linen.

"We must make haste…. For you, the time is running out…." Zaheer uttered as Korra kept on coughing blood speechlessly. He quickly grabbed Korra in his arms and held her securely then stood in front of the barred window of her cell. He closed his eyes for a moment focusing all of the dark energy he gathered up in to his soul and a wave of energy came out of nowhere blasting the massive thick rocky wall open letting the freezing cold wind inside. "Let go of your earthly tether… and become wind…. Enter the void" he whispered and flew out of the Frozen North along with Korra in his arms.

Next day….  
>Frozen North<p>

Guards have discovered that Korra no longer in her cell and the wall is broken. General Akbar was immediately summoned to the frozen north. He walked in to Korra's holding cell with a rush and saw the blood all over the place and the wall is completely blasted open.

"Did you check on the prisoner number one….?" He asked in a rush.

"Yes sir, he is not in there…. I believe he has broken out last night as well" said Guard.

"Stop staring at me like sheep-goats and send word to authorities immediately" Akbar shouted at the guards.

"Yes sir, Right away" said one guard running away.

"Oh my god, how am I going to explain this to Tonraq…? He will curse me for all eternity for letting Zaheer kill his daughter…" said Akbar holding on to his head as if he is going insane.

Meanwhile…  
>Republic City…<p>

Asami was released from the hospital and Hiroshi is driving his daughter back home.

"Dad…. Why haven't you informed Korra….? I can't believe I have been in coma for almost more than a year…. I just can't remember what happened…. All I remember is Korra and myself were driving our way to Bolin's mover opening" Asami kept on talking and Hiroshi kept silent.

"I just came there to see you and then doctor told me the good news. Being there when you woke up was a coincident and I don't think hospital has informed anyone before I get to know it. Now don't think too much…. You have been in coma for too long and you need to rest now" said Hiroshi driving through the traffic.

"She'll be surprised to see me, I hope she was doing alright for all this time all alone in the beach house…" said Asami smiling at her own reflection from the windscreen.

"Dad….? Where are you taking me….? I want to go to my Beach house, I just can't wait to see Korra, I wonder how she will react to see me….? She's there in the beach house right?" asked Asami as she noticed Hiroshi is taking a different direction on roads.

"Ermm… er, Well Asami… Yeah, she was sad and er…. Mako wanted me to give you this…" said Hiroshi giving her a small wrapped parcel with intention of changing her topic.

"Mako….? Why would he want to give me something like this…?" she said un-wrapping the sealed parcel.

"He said he found it in your car when he went there…" said Hiroshi. Asami took out what was inside. It was the vanity mirror that she gave Korra on that night.

Asami's face grew dark with puzzling questions growing up in her mind.

"Why would he give this to me? This belongs to Korra, he should have given it to her straightaway" said Asami. Hiroshi kept quiet while driving as Asami kept thinking for a while.

"DAD….? TELL ME THE TRUTH….? WHERE IS KORRA….? IS SHE IN MY BEACH HOUSE…?" asked Asami with a worried tone.

"Erm… I am sorry…. Asami… it's a long story… and i…"Hiroshi stammered not knowing how it to his daughter. Asami reacted with a panic.

"Stop beating around the bush and tell me… Tell me now dad… WHERE IS KORRA…? IS SHE ALRIGHT…..? WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO LIE TO ME….? IN MY WHOLE LIFE ALL YOU DID WAS LIE TO ME….?" Shouts Asami Hysterically.

Hiroshi pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Listen to me Asami…. While you were at coma so much has happened, I didn't want to let you in all of that right away because you just recovered… I didn't mean to lie to you but how do you expect me to put you through all this when doctors thoroughly told me not to get you worried or exhausted…?" said Hiroshi as Asami burst in to tears and starts to roll down on her cheeks.

"JUST ANSWER ONE QUESTION DAD…. WHERE IS KORRA….? THAT'S ALL I AM ASKING" She said very slowly in an angered tone.

"I DON'T KNOW, ALRIGHT? I WAS RELEASED FROM THE PRISON TWO DAYS BACK AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO HER" said Hiroshi wanting Asami to calm down.

"Take me to Tenzin…. Right now" Said Asami angrily.

"But… you just…"said Hiroshi wanting to interrupt.

"Dad… Please? Don't make me go crazy…. TURN AROUND AND DRIVE ME TO TENZIN'S AIR TEMPLE ISLAND RIGHT NOW…" Asami shouted angrily.

Somewhere in the Northern Wasteland

Zaheer lit up the firewood inside the cave and let the fire burn brighter warming up the whole place. He looked outside the cave and there is a blizzard storm going out there. He turned at Korra and she's sleeping on the ground covered in a blanket. He walked over to her and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She's shivering and burning from fever.

"There is no time… Poison is working on its way to her heart and brain" he thought to himself.

He laid his hand on her forehead and closed his eyes concentrating all the dark energy that is left in him on Korra. Then he slowly lowered her blanket, undo few buttons on her shirt revealing her chest. He quickly pressed few pressure points on her chest with tip of his fingers and then laid his thumb between her eyes.

Suddenly Korra started to get a violent seizure. She sits up involuntarily with a long gasp having her eyes wide open. Zaheer stepped back from her and concentrated with all his power on her body to extract the poison out of her. She suddenly vomits a large amount of blackish liquid along with the blood.

Korra gasped uncontrollably and Zaheer reached to help her to lay back after she vomits all the poison out of her system. He gently pressed in the center of her forehead.

"Easy now… Relax… You have been delivered from your suffering…." He said softly putting Korra to sleep pressing her pressure points on the forehead. She opened her eyes for a brief moment and he kept looking at her as the skin complexion returned to normal and her natural eye color returned. He closed her eyes with his hand gently wanting her to enter a deep healing sleep.

"Sleep well… Let all your fears subside and wash away…. You are safe now… Avatar Korra" said Zaheer hypnotizing Korra to an induced state of deep sleep where she will be kept in a beautiful dream until her body completely heals itself.

He pulled the thick blanket over her to protect her from the extreme cold after she falls asleep and sits besides her feeling exhausted. The ritual of extracting the poison out of Korra's body has taken a heavy toll on Zaheer draining all of the dark energy he gathered on to his soul during many months of meditation.

Even though he felt exhausted and all drained out… he still felt good because he served the purpose well.

He sat on a lotus position and began to meditate slowly regaining his energy.

Late evening  
>Tenzin's air Temple Island<p>

Tenzin is sitting along with Pema having an evening tea after long hard day of training new air benders who kept coming to air temple seeking his guidance.

"Dad…. Someone's here to see you…" said Jinora rushing in to her parents.

"Who could that be… at this hour?" said Tenzin standing up with a doubt in his mind.

"Oh…. and Asami is with him…." She said running inside the house.

"Asami…. What?" said Tenzin in a surprised tone and quickly walked outside of his main entrance to the front porch.

He paused as he saw Asami sitting on the chair wearing a loose shirt top along with cotton pants with her hair down and her father Hiroshi next to her. He went speechlessly happy to see her recovered. Tenzin walked over to them smiling with his arms wide open.

"I have no words to express how happy I am to see you Asami…" he said as Asami slowly stood up with the help of her father and hugged him.

"It is so good to see you too Tenzin…. I am so glad…" she said closing her eyes hugging Tenzin. They stayed quietly for a moment and Tenzin helped her to sit back on the chair. He nods at Hiroshi afterwards with a happy smile.

"Tenzin… I am sorry to barge in like this but… you might already be aware of what happened to me…" said Asami directly entering to her question. Tenzin rubbed his forehead and took seat right in front of her.

"How could I not know about it….?" Said Tenzin with frustration and Hiroshi broke in to the conversation.

"I told her let's go home and rest… but she wouldn't listen, we were on our way home from the hospital… and…"

"Father…. Please let me speak with Tenzin… if it's not so much to ask?" said Asami wanting Hiroshi to stop.

"You could have just sent me a word…. I'd come over… you are in no condition to go around Asami…" said Tenzin. Asami grew impatient wanting to get her question answered.

"Tenzin…. Please just listen to me…. My father doesn't know anything…. That's why I came to you…. Tell me where Korra is…. I want to know where she is because she was with me when all this happened and before that she was living in my place along with me. You're the only person I could talk to right now… Tell me Tenzin, where is she….?" said Asami forcing Tenzin to speak up. Tenzin went speechless for a moment and he rubbed his beard thinking of where to start.

"TENZIN…. PLEASE…." Asami encouraged him to speak up.

"I…. I er…. I just don't know where to begin Asami… it's a long story… and you were out for almost more than a year…. Lot has happened since that day and…." Tenzin started to beat around the bush.

"TENZIN…. ALL I WANT TO KNOW IS WHERE KORRA IS….? NOTHING ELSE…." shouted Asami impatiently.

"She… er… SHE IS IN FROZEN NORTH….!" said Tenzin quickly because he has come to a point where he couldn't deny her request for truth.

"SHE….! SHE WHAT….?" Asami raised her voice with a sudden panic. She felt as if she's hyperventilating with the sudden shock because she's still weak. Asami held on to her head trying to grasp it with all her might. Hiroshi quickly held her helping her to bare the shock.

"ASAMI… Are you alright…?" asked Tenzin jumping up from his chair reaching towards Asami. She nods stating she's alright and she just needs few minutes.

"How… How…" Asami whined trying to speak up and she couldn't even cry.

"Calm down now child…. There is nothing we could do about it…" said Tenzin wanting her to stabilize. Pema came on running outside as she heard all the commotion.

"Pema…. Quickly go and get a glass of water…." Said Tenzin and she ran back inside and came with a glass of water and gave it to Asami. She drank it with one go and exhales returning the glass to Pema.

"Tenzin… Are you mad….? Why did you have to tell her all that all of a sudden…?" Pema asked Tenzin with a little angered Tone.

"I didn't want to…. She just forced me to do so…" said Tenzin.

In few minutes Asami stabilizes herself and took a deep breath. "How did she end up there….? Who sent her there….?" Asami asked immediately with tearful eyes.

"As I said…." Tenzin started to talk.

"Tenzin… Tell me what I need to hear…" said Asami.

"Asami…. How can I explain anything to you when you panic hysterically….? Think about your condition…. You are not yet fully recovered… we tried to do everything we could but we couldn't help her…." said Tenzin.

"This doesn't make any sense…. I remember most of it until the moment where we were attacked by those men…. And how the hell did she end up in Frozen North….?" said Asami uneasily.

"Alright Asami… I understand how you feel, and I will tell you everything from top to bottom but first you need to calm down…" said Tenzin. Asami nods confirming that she won't panic.

For three long hours Tenzin told the whole incident which happened while Asami was in coma. She felt the rush of blood to her head as she kept listening to the whole story so far. It terrified her within and saddens to the very core. Asami felt devastated to hear the love of her life is being imprisoned in the most unforgiving and harshest place in the world the frozen north. She's couldn't stop herself from crying and she felt as if her heart is about to burst out when Tenzin explain how they took her to Frozen North.

"….. And since then none of us have seen her…. No one is allowed to go to frozen north except the republic city police with proper clearance…. No one even knows where it is…." said Tenzin sadly.

Asami stayed quietly for a moment absorbing all the tugging sadness. She leaned back on the chair and rubbed her face with both of her hands.

"... GOD" She muttered softly looking up at the ceiling and thinking of what she should do now. She wiped her tears away as Tenzin, Hiroshi and Pema kept starring at her reactions quietly.

She took a deep breath and with a difficulty, she stood up on her own and walked unsteadily down the front porch holding on to the railing and out in to the garden puzzling everyone what she's going to do next. She kept on walking slowly on the paved pathway back to jetty quietly.

"ASAMI….! ASAMI…!" shouted Hiroshi getting off his chair and running outside and Tenzin followed him.

"ASAMI….! WHERE ARE YOU GOING….! TALK TO ME CHILD" said Tenzin.

Asami paused and turned to them. "…. To the Frozen North" said Asami with her eyes wide open as if she has gone insane.

"ARE YOU GOING INSANE….? NO ONE KNOWS WHERE IT IS….! THINK ABOUT IT GIRL…. YOU CAN'T DO THIS ON YOUR OWN…" said Hiroshi in a worried tone.

Asami smirk insanely and then smiled.

"I am not going insane my dear dad…. I am already "INSANE"" she said sarcastically then started to walk again on the paved pathway. Hiroshi forcibly stopped her.

"You are too weak… You need to give sometime and we'll figure out something… I'll help you to find her…" said Hiroshi wanting Asami calm down. Asami looked in to Hiroshi's eyes as tears rolled down on her cheek and then she turned and started to walk again quietly.

"Tenzin… We're leaving now…" said Hiroshi in a rush following his daughter.

"It's alright… Just don't do anything hasty by rushing in to things… Keep me updated Hiroshi… Call me once you get back home" said Tenzin letting them leave. Hiroshi ran towards Asami who is already walked half way.

After a while Asami and Hiroshi has reached the republic city by the speedboat. Hiroshi kept looking at Asami as she kept quiet deep in her thoughts looking out at the sea while coming back to the republic city. She has never spoken a word with her father. The way she reacted to fate of Korra has deeply puzzled Hiroshi.

Asami quietly took the front seat and Hiroshi started to drive the car from the jetty in to the main road. Hiroshi kept looking at her from time to time as she took tissues and wiped her eyes crying quietly focusing her grief inward.

"Asami….?" said Hiroshi while driving.

"Just drive me back to my beach house…. I just want to be alone…" said Asami sniveling.

"Worrying endlessly won't solve anything, it will only make your condition worse…" said Hiroshi softly.

"What am I supposed to do dad….? I just don't know what to do... alright? I am too weak to do anything right now and she's suffering in that hell hole at this very moment as we argue with each other" said Asami.

"I just don't know what to say… I never was good at this…" said Hiroshi.

Hiroshi drew her to the beach house as she requested without further ado. He didn't want to upset her more by forcibly taking her to his family mansion.

Asami got off the car and walked towards the entrance of the beach house as Hiroshi followed her. She walked in to the house and she's still sniveling hopelessly.

"Asami… Please you have to pull yourself together first… and…" as Hiroshi said she broke in to him in a slight temper.

"And then what….!? Dad….?" She walked closer to him starring in to his face.

"How do you feel like when your heart is been ripped out while it is still beating….? How do you feel like when you are being gutted alive…? How do you feel like when someone turns a knife inside of you while you struggle to breathe…? HOW DO YOU FEEL FATHER….? Just tell me….?" Shouts Asami in Mad fit as Hiroshi held her to calm her down.

"…. She… She is my heart… she's my life…. Dad…? Why can't you understand how I feel…? I love her…. I love Korra so much…. We were so in love…. And all this hell starts to break loose on us…. Just tell me how am I supposed to live without her….?" Said Asami as Hiroshi hugs her seeing things clearly now. She cried over his shoulder as Hiroshi held Asami comforting her patting her on the back.

"I understand now…. I am sorry… I didn't…. I really didn't know that you two were…. Lovers…" said Hiroshi softly.

"How could you know….? You never knew anything about me…! You never really cared… You were always blind at my feelings…" said Asami releasing him. Hiroshi felt bad to hear all those harsh words coming from his daughter all of a sudden but he thought that he deserve all of it.

"I just can't bear the thought that she's rotting herself in that frozen wasteland and I can't do anything about it…. Tenzin said she lost her bending; she couldn't reach avatar state either… that means she's powerless and vulnerable. Who knows what kind of vile things they'd be doing to her right now….? I just don't understand why anyone didn't try to save her…..? It has been a year already and no one has heard about her, who knows if they have killed her already….? Dad…! Someone wants avatar dead and I know that for certain… the world just pushed her towards her demise instead of helping her. Where was Mako…? Bolin…? Her parents…? They all just sit back and enjoyed the show until she was just thrown in the frozen north….? It seems like no one really cared….? It's all absurd. I feel so disgusted even to think about it…" said Asami uncontrollably. Hiroshi stayed quietly letting her speak her heart out.

"Dad….? I just need to be alone right now…" said Asami wanting Hiroshi to leave her in the beach house. Hiroshi has no other choice but to acknowledge her request for the moment.

"Alright then… I guess I have no other choice isn't it? Just promise me you take all this meds on time…" said Hiroshi giving her space she asked for. Asami walked over to the large glass sliding door in her beach house and rests her forehead on the glass starring at the sea. She heard her father's car starting up and leaving her as she requested.

"Why…. Why do they have to take you away from me….! You told me that the dark times are coming and I thought you were just dreaming….I am so sorry my love…. Please forgive me…." Asami cried out loud unbearably smashing her hands on the glass.

Few hours go by…

Asami couldn't find heart to do anything so she cried and cried all alone in her beach house. She is still too weak to do anything and crying and worrying made her so exhausted she fell asleep on her sofa. In her sleep she slowly drifted in to a dream…

"" Korra is playfully running through a garden of flowers teasing Asami to follow her…. She's giggling and wanting Asami to play along with her little game. Asami intentionally let her lead the way…. "Wait up love… I am just too tired to run along with you" said Asami.

Korra giggles, "If you catch me, I have a surprise for you…." said Korra winking at her. Then the wind blew heavily and Asami's face gets covered with her own hair along with the wind. She cleared her face from her hair and Korra is nowhere to be seen.

"Korra….?" Asami called out her name as she found herself in a snowy wasteland. She looked around and there is nothing but a snowy wasteland surrounds her. Then she sees some footprints on the snow and begins to follow them. As she walks along with the foot prints the prints began to get drenched in blood. Asami started to run along with the foot prints panting and being worried thinking if something bad has happened to Korra then she tripped over something and falls landing on her face on the snow. After a moment she lifts her head up and see's that she's in a prison cell. The whole place is surrounded by stone walls and lit with illuminated rocks mounted on a stick to serve as torches. Asami slowly stood up rubbing her forehead after falling down.

"Korra….? Baby….?" Asami calls out for her name and suddenly she saw some figure emerging from the distant darkness. She smiles as Korra slowly come to light from darkness and started to run towards her.

"Korra… I've been looking all over for you love, where have you been?" she asked as she run towards her. Suddenly things have started to change as she run towards her. Asami's face turned blue as she saw Korra is holding on to her lower chest and she's barely able to walk. Her clothes are all tattered and torn and her face is dirty… She lifts her head up and looks at Asami with bloodshot eyes.

Asami stops right in front of her in state of shock to see Korra like that.

"Baby… Look what they have done to me…" said Korra reaching out for Asami with her blood soaked hands as she's about to fall spitting blood out of mouth. Asami quickly grabs her in her arms with tearful eyes. As Asami held her in the arms she felt her back is all wet and mushy. Asami got terrified as her hands get all soaked in blood as she held Korra. She smiled at Asami reaching towards her face with her blood drenched hands and touches Asami's face staining it. Asami went speechless not knowing what to do.

"You are so beautiful as ever… all I want is…." Korra paused with her eyes half closed. Asami quickly checked the back of Korra to see what is wrong with her. She finds that Korra's back has been whipped to pulp and all the flesh and skin is torn exposing certain parts of her ribs and spinal cord from lacerations.

"OH NO! baby wh who… did this to you?... Let me take you to a hospital…" asked Asami bursting in to tears and holding Korra in her arms without letting her fall. Asami tried to put her arm around her shoulder and support her weight then walk her out of the place. Korra refused and forced her weight wanting Asami to lay her on the ground in her arms.

"NO… Korra, Baby… Please don't do this…" said Asami in a pleading tone wanting her not to give up.

"It's too late…. But I am so happy now that you are here with me…. So I could just die in your arms…. I love you Asami…" said Korra closing her eyes. Asami knew that she's at a point of no return. Her body is all broken beyond healing. ""

Asami started to gasp being terrified from the nightmare she just saw. She screamed and cried loud saying.

"NO! PLEASE DON"T GOOOOO!…."

"ASAMI…. ASAMI…. WAKE UP…. WAKE UP…. SNAP OUT OF IT, IT IS JUST A NIGHTMARE" she felt someone is shaking her to wake up to the reality.

She opened her eyes being terrified from her nightmare she immediately pushed the person who tried to wake her up. Asami breathes heavily having her eyes wide open starring at Mako.

"Asami…. It's me…. You were having a nightmare…." said Mako standing beside her. She found her face is all wet by crying while she was asleep. She sits back up on the sofa and Mako moved closer to her. She held on to her head leaning forward wanting to recover from the state of shock she is in right now.

"Asami…" said Mako slowly.

"How did you get inside….?" Asami suddenly asked Mako looking at him.

"I came here to see you soon as I heard that you have recovered and being discharged from the hospital, When I came in here I saw that your door was left open…." said Mako sitting in front of her on the other sofa.

"What do you want….?" She asked in a mean tone breaking in to Mako.

"Nothing…. I just came in to see you. I walked in to your house because the door was left open and I saw you screaming and shouting on the sofa…. You were dreaming…" said Mako.

"I wasn't a dream…. It was a vision… I felt it…" said Asami rubbing her face.

"I saw her dying in my arms… She was tortured in the prison, her entire back was whipped to a pulp and I could feel her bones through the lacerations…" said Asami in a very cold tone.

"Who are you talking about Asami….?" asked Mako which made Asami very angry.

"You know damn well who I am talking about…. Mocha skin, blue eyes, careless hair, stubborn as a wild ostrich-horse… Ring any bells…?" asked Asami patiently yet angrily and Mako looked down quietly feeling guilty deep within him.

"Need more hints for the riddle….? What if I say, the girl you all got together and sent to a slow painful suffering death….?" shouts Asami blasting in to rage.

"Calm down Asami…" said Mako looking down in shame.

"Calm down….? Calm down….? HOW THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO CALM DOWN!?" shouts Asami standing up and walking towards her mini bar. She grabbed a bottle of spirits and uncorks it with her teeth and spits, then drinks it down a little straight from the bottle.

"We did everything we could to help her…. Nothing else could have been done. Korra is in frozen north because of the consequences of her own actions" said Mako trying to explain the reasons.

"Korra is in frozen north….? Mako how could you say it so easily… as if she's on a bloody vacation? You loved her once….? How come you wait and watched till they dragged her to Frozen North…? You could have saved her. If all of you have teamed up together, you could have done something. You know what I think you are?; You are such a selfish bastard that deserve to be burned in hell over and over again…. You are a sorry excuse for a man, Mako…. you disgust me…. You simply disgust me that I could puke…" Shouts Asami angrily.

"Just listen to me alright….? She's not dead Asami… She's there in Frozen North… and…." Said Mako and Asami breaks in angrily.

"All of you sent her to die in that frozen wasteland and now she's dead. You killed her; you all gave her a horrific painful death…. How come you say that she's not dead and doing well in frozen north…? I know what frozen north is Mako…" said Asami lowering her tone.

"There is nothing left for me to live for…. I just don't know why I had to wake up to this nightmare….? You all should have pulled the plug while I was in coma…. I might as well be dead than living like this…. How do I go on living thinking of what happened to Korra?" said Asami sniveling.

"Asami… stop this nonsense alright..? Korra is not dead. She's up there in frozen north and I…." said Mako and Asami breaks in again.

"And you can what….? Show me where she is…? Tell me where frozen north is….?, no one knows where it is…" said Asami.

"Yes… I know where it is and I can show you that she's there…" said Mako slowly.

"Then why are you sitting there like a bloody turtle duck….? Tell me where it is! Tell me how to find it… I will get her out myself…. Yes! I was in coma for more than a year but now I am alive and well, I can save her… Just tell me where she is MAKO" shouts Asami hysterically shaking Mako holding him with from his biceps.

"I will… But it's beyond my oath as a cop in republic city police…" said Mako. Asami rushed to him and he stood up as she comes.

"THEN TELL ME….! TO HELL WITH YOUR OATH! TELL ME WHERE TO FIND HER… MAKO PLEASE TELL ME BEFORE IT IS TOO LATE…." shouts Asami in a mad fit begging Mako as if she's gone insane.

Mako held her wanting her to calm down and she hugged him crying. He cuddles her closer comforting her and being a shoulder to cry on.

"Please…. save her… i… I can't go on living like this knowing that she's been tortured to death…." cried Asami. Mako gently pats her on the back.

"I will take you there myself…." said Mako with an emotional tone. A smile spark through Asami's weeping after Mako promised to take her to the Frozen North.

"Tell me the truth…" She said leaning away from him and he kept starring in to her eyes.

"I am sorry…. I could have saved her, I was such a narrow minded selfish person, I was so angry at her for getting you hurt…" said Mako looking down as his eyes turned red.

"You're such a bloody fool Mako… how could that innocent girl get me in to a coma huh?" asked Asami. Mako looked in to her eyes again.

"Alright… I admit it… I was jealous of her…. I was Jealous of you and I am sorry…. I wanted her, I wanted you… I wanted both of you but I knew it's not gonna happen" said Mako quickly.

Asami kept quiet for a moment staring at him.

"Yeah…. That's right… keep staring at me… I know I was wrong… do whatever you want to me…" said Mako in a slight temper.

"You can't have everything you want in this world….! That doesn't mean you have the right to destroy what you can't have…." said Asami angrily.

"I said I am sorry alright….? I am really sorry for what happened, If there is anything I could do to make it up to you… I will do it" said Mako.

"We are running out of time Mako… Take me to the Frozen North, I don't care what happens, I can't go there myself but you can because you're a cop. Just take me to see her once, that's all I ask and then I will take it from there. We can go in separate paths from there, I won't trouble you no more, that is the only way you can redeem yourself from all the wrong you have done" said Asami.

"How are we going to get there….?" asked Mako with a doubt in his tone.

"Leave that to me…. Take me to the Future Industries Hangar, I am too weak to ride a bike now, but you can ride it for me" said Asami with so much confidence in her voice.

"Why the future industries hangar….? Asami… don't tell me you are going to fly there on a plane… It's too far and dangerous to fly that far… Only way to get there is by sea on a ship…" said Mako.

"Just take me there and you will see for yourself…. Planes are not the only things that can fly…." said Asami.

Asami gathered all her strength together and decides to fly to North Pole tonight with Mako. She felt a relief when Mako offered to help her because she knows that he is a very powerful fire bender and could serve very resourceful in times like this. She wanted to forgive Mako for his stupidity and narrow thinking. She knows that love can breed jealousy and jealousy can easily blind the rightful thinking.

She got back in to her usual clothes, Riding boots, leather pants, black top and brown riding jacket then she rode along with Mako on the back of his motorcycle to Future Industries flight hangar.

Future Industries flight Hangar

Mako lowered the speed of his motorcycle as they reached future industries flight hangar and stopped it. With little preparation and weak health she decided to fly all the way to North Pole with Mako in this stormy weather.

She led the way in to the hangar and as they stepped in to the hangar it lit up automatically revealing a fully armed helicopter.

"What in the world is that thing…?" asked Mako starring at the machine.

"This is called "THE DRAGONFLY". My father built it sometime back and kept it as a secret project to be revealed in future as my own invention. This is built for military use with heavy artillery enough to take down almost anything on earth and this can fly you anywhere you wish even to great distances and can stand still in air unlike air planes we have…." said Asami opening the door to cockpit.

"Amazing…. How many of these things are there…?" asked Mako getting on to the helicopter and taking seat next to Asami as she configured the machine for a startup.

"Only one… I am the one who supposed to make copies of this showing it to the world as if it's my own invention" said Asami firing the engine as the fans started to spin slowly.

"Your father is a genius…." said Mako putting on the hearing protection headset.

"I rather call him a "EVIL GENIUS"" said Asami with a smile as the roof of the hangar opens above and the helicopter lifts off in to the air and in to the stormy weather.

Asami and Mako flew the helicopter in to the raging storm of republic city. They flew over hours and hours constantly towards the North Pole. She sees that Mako has already fallen sleep on his seat and she feels her heart is struggling to keep up with her brains demand. It is impossible for her to fly that far and long through the storm with her current condition but she wouldn't give in to her health because she loved Korra more than she loves herself.

Sixteen long hours have passed….

Mako woke up and found himself sleeping on the co-pilot seat wearing the hearing protection headset. He rubbed his eyes and turned at Asami who is busy flying the helicopter at its full speed. She is pushing the machine to its limit…

"It's almost dawn…. How long have you been flying this thing so far…?" asked Mako.

Asami looked at him and smiled.

"Almost seventeen hours and I am flying according to your co-ordinates" said Asami.

"I see that we are already out of the storm, Sun will rise at any minute and if my co-ordinates were correct the Frozen North should be on our horizon by now" said Mako.

"You mean you weren't sure about the co-ordinates you gave me?" asked Asami raising her eye brows.

"It's not that they are incorrect, it's just that I never been to frozen north by myself and these were just stolen information from the office" said Mako with a grin.

"You know what Mako? You are hopeless and you better be correct on the co-ordinates you gave me or…" said Asami in an annoyed tone.

"OR what..?" asked Mako.

"Or… we both going to end up in the northern wasteland and nobody knows that we came here as well" said Asami.

"Don't tell me you came on some kind of suicide mission on a prototype air craft, Asami….?" Said Mako scratching his head and Asami smiled at him.

"I am not saying it's a suicide mission but Dragonfly has never flown this far at these speeds before. This has not been pushed to its limits during its test trials but so far everything is perfectly nominal" said Asami.

"Well… I hope you know what you are doing with this thing…." said Mako with a fear in his tone.

"I'd go to hell and back just to have her in my arms again…" said Asami.

"Why do I always forget that you and Korra are lovers…?" said Mako slapping on his forehead.

"Because you don't want to remember… that's why Mako… it's time you stop being selfish" said Asami.

The sun started to shine from the horizon of northern wasteland as they flew further in to it. Asami impatiently looked over the frozen landscape from the cockpit of the helicopter hoping that Frozen North will be in visible distance any minute. Suddenly she started seeing a massive castle like building in the horizon. Asami smiled with a relief.

"That's it… I told you the co-ordinates were correct" said Mako in a happy confident tone.

They flew over to the Frozen North and landed few yards away from the main entrance. Mako and Asami got off the helicopter in their winter jackets with wool collars.

"Good god, this is freezing…" said Mako rubbing his palms together before putting on the gloves.

Asami felt the extreme subzero temperatures of the place and her face turned dark thinking of Korra is being imprisoned in this place for more than a year.

"Why do they have to send her here…." said Asami softly as she walked towards the main entrance.

"It was the only thing that could be done, I know it's horrifying to put her up here but people were rioting, nobody accepted her. Not even the southern water tribe, they all feared her. This was the only place that they could keep her" said Mako in a down tone.

"I won't take that as an excuse from you Mako, world can say whatever it wants but you could have done something and you know it…." said Asami pressing the button near the large metal gate.

Someone opened a small hatch on the door with a blink of an eye.

"Who is this….? No one is authorized to enter Frozen North, Please state your identity" said a strong voice.

"I am Asami Sato… and…" as Asami said Mako Breaks in.

"Mako…. Right hands man of Lin Beifong the chief of republic city police. I have clearance to visit Avatar Korra in Frozen North" said Mako showing a small piece of paper along with his police badge.

"Very well, please hand me over the clearance paper" said the voice and Mako put the rolled paper through the small hatch.

Asami looked at him and smiled for his timely thinking, he was already prepared for this.

In few seconds they heard the door unlocking and slowly began to open.

"Now I believe you got some tricks up your sleeve as well Mako, Thank you" said Asami smiling at him.

Mako and Asami walked through the door and they saw a tall man with a beard coming at them.

"I'm General Akbar… I know you are here to visit Avatar Korra for interrogation but…" said Akbar.

"Take us to her cell General Akbar, we need to talk to her right now and this is an emergency" said Mako breaking in as Akbar tried to explain what happened. So he decided to take them to her cell first. Akbar walked Mako and Asami through the prison and stopped at Korra's holding cell. He opens the door and a cell with a large hole in the wall opened up and a gust of freezing wind came at them chilling them down to the bone. Asami and Mako looked at Akbar as he looked down speechless.

"Could you explain what this is all about General Akbar…? I am here by the order of Lin Beinfong" said Mako.

"Let me explain…" said Akbar wanting them to calm down as Mako acted as he is here by the order of republic city police.

"I already sent the news back to republic city as well… I believe it has already reached there and you were not yet informed about it" said Akbar looking down.

"Just tell us, where is Korra…?" said Asami keenly.

"I… I really don't know where she is..." said Akbar stammering with his words.

"She was a prisoner under your custody… how dare you say you don't know. Do you know how dangerous she is….? You have some answering to do right now General Akbar" said Mako in a strong tone.

"Please Akbar, tell me…" said Asami laying her hand on Akbar's shoulder as the tears rolled down her eyes. Akbar noticed her reaction towards the news is rather different than a person who would interrogate a prisoner.

"I'm sorry… I think…" said Akbar and paused. "I think… she's been killed by Zaheer" said Akbar adding up.

"What the…." Said Mako as Asami gasped leaning against the wall.

"How could you be so careless General Akbar…? Report this to republic city authorities immediately" shouted Mako.

"I have done it already…. He was in chains all this time, I do not understand how he broke the chains and escaped his cell, Avatar has taken away his bending long time ago" said General Akbar. As they talk with each other Asami walked in to Korra's holding cell quietly. She is shocked to hear that Zaheer was also held captive in the Frozen North as well. She knew that Zaheer was Korra's sworn enemy who nearly succeeded in killing her once. She slowly walked up to her bed stained with blood all over. Asami kneeled next to the bed bursting in to tears and she touched the stains as tears rolled down on her cheek.

"I am so sorry my love… I have failed…." She said and cried.

Mako saw her and walked towards her and he lays his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Asami…." Said Mako as Akbar kept on starring at them.

Asami kept on crying without being able to control herself.

After few minutes, Asami and Mako walked out of the frozen north and the massive door closed behind them. Asami kept on starring at the same direction as if she just saw a ghost. Mako looked at her.

"I am so sorry… Korra" she said while closing her eyes having her hands clasped together in front of her chest and sniveling.

Mako felt terrible to see Asami in such a state so he kept quiet letting her weep all she want. He felt even worse to think that Korra is being killed by her sworn enemy. Even though he didn't show it… He loved her once and he still has feelings for her within him… He tried to hold himself from breaking down with despair.

Asami felt as if she's fainting as they walked closer to the helicopter because she couldn't bear the thought of losing Korra any longer. Mako grabbed her quickly.

"Asami… Are you alright…? Asami…?" he kept asking and she kept staring at him as if she's losing control and awareness of the reality.

"You need to rest Asami, you're in no condition to fly back to republic city" said Mako taking her up in his arms.

He took her in his arms and carried her back to the Frozen North.

After a while…

Asami opened her eyes and saw Mako sitting beside her. She found herself on a bed with a thick blanket covering her and the room is well lit. Mako smiled at her.

"What… what happened?" she asked rubbing her eyes sitting up on the bed.

"You have fainted… how are you feeling now…?" asked Mako giving her warm cup of tea.

Asami rubbed her head, putting her feet down and taking the warm cup of tea in her hands. General Akbar walks in as well.

"The blizzard storm has already started outside. So you two better stay up here all warmed up and leave at break of a dawn tomorrow. You might be hungry now… let me get you something to eat" said Akbar turning to walk out of the cabin.

"I am not hungry…" said Asami.

"You have to eat something Asami, you have already grown weak. Don't worry, we are in the Frozen North quarters, General Akbar is a friend of Tonraq. He told me everything after I explained him who we are" said Mako.

"I thought you were government officials because the clearance papers said you are in for an interrogation of Avatar Korra. Then Mako told me that you were friends of Avatar and all that…., I didn't think twice to believe him. Because I remember the way you reacted back in Korra's cell, it was convincing enough" said Akbar as Asami kept on staring at him.

"You see Asami… it's not that bad as you thought. She was not tortured or anything, General Akbar has taken good care of her" said Mako with a smiley face wanting to bring some comforting thoughts to Asami.

"You mean… she wasn't harmed…?" asked Asami with a doubt in her tone.

"Absolutely not, how could I do anything bad to her when her father is one of my old friends. However I must let you know that, something was wrong with her. First two months she came here, she was normal but weak. But later onwards she stopped talking with me, she didn't talk with anyone and nearly stopped eating as well. Every time I came to see her, she was always meditating. Avatar Korra was nearly blind and I didn't know how that happened. However she answered one of my questions. When I asked her why is she meditating all the time? She replied that it is to relieve her from all the grief and pain" said Akbar.

Asami took a deep breath showing a sign of relief to hear that she wasn't tortured or harmed in Frozen North however she knows that Korra has suffered during her stay here due to harsh winter.

"I didn't want to tell you this first because I thought you are from the authorities but since Mako has revealed your selves as her friends I have no fear in telling you what's in my mind…" said Akbar rubbing his beard.

"You can go ahead and tell us everything Akbar" said Mako.

Asami looked up to him eagerly wanting him to speak up about everything he knows. Akbar stayed quiet for a moment deep in his thoughts.

"Even though I liked to spread the word as Zaheer has killed the avatar, I don't think it really happened. I spoke with Zaheer myself for many times, I don't think he would kill the Avatar right away, At least not in her current condition. He is a very dangerous man but he is not a psycho who is hell bent on killing the avatar, He has his own reasons" said Akbar grabbing a wooden chair to sit. Mako kept silent thinking deep in his thoughts. Asami rubbed her forehead again wanting to think that Korra is out of the harm's way at the moment.

"I am sorry if I scared you with all the bad news but that's how I wanted the news to spread around. I already taken few photographs and sent words to authorities along with it. Avatar is been killed by Zaheer and even if they question me about her body; I can always say he took her with him because he is labeled as a psycho maniac who is hell bent on torturing her to death. I just wanted it to show as Avatar is killed by her sworn enemy "Zaheer" and this vicious world will leave her alone…." said Akbar.

Asami slowly stood up while listening to Akbar and walked over to the corner of the room deep in her thought. Mako looked up at her while listening to Akbar. He kept looking at her carefully following her body language and gestures. Asami and Mako both kept quiet for a moment.

"…. I felt really bad to see that lassie weathered away in this god forsaken place" Akbar kept on talking and suddenly he felt as if a sharp metal wire wrapped around his neck from behind and a strong force up against his back. Asami walked behind him and she already have a sharp metal wire around his neck with an blink of an eye and her knee against his back forcing him against the chair.

"One hard pull and I can serve your head on a platter for dinner tonight…." whispered Asami behind his ear. Mako stood up slowly pulling a dagger out of his boot and casting fire on it.

"What the hell is this….? Who are you people…?" said Akbar in a frustrated tone not being able to move a single inch.

"Hush now Akbar… now we will ask you the questions and your life depends solely on the answers you give us… so I advise you to speak the truth and truth only" said Asami in an evil tone.

"You heard the lady, answer her if you want to leave this room with your head still attached to the body, don't say I didn't warn you though" said Mako with a sarcastic smile sitting in front of him.

"Alright…. Alright… just calm down alright?" said Akbar being feared of losing his life.

"Tell me from the beginning, what was her condition when she came here, was she being tortured? Or Hurt?" asked Asami.

"I told you already, she wasn't, she was in good condition but her vision was severely impaired and I swear the god I don't know how that happened. She was admitted here by some officials who represented all the governing nations. Before she was bought here, Tonraq contacted me and he told me everything. I treated her at my best, with food and clothing. That's all I could do but as the time went by she stopped talking and even eating as well, I couldn't understand what was wrong with her. Korra was falling in to a state of misery" said Akbar.

"What has really happen to Korra….?" asked Asami.

"I told you what really happened here, Zaheer got off from his cell and took her with him. I don't know how he just broke that wall and all that" said Akbar.

Asami knew that he was hiding something so she pulled the wire around his neck little harder making him bleed.

"The truth general Akbar… don't take me for an idiot. I know that no one can escape frozen north… at least not without some help from inside…. I have resorted to violence because I felt that you are hiding something from us since the beginning" said Asami.

"Alright…. Alright… OK" shouts Akbar in pain and coughing.

Mako looked up at Asami wanting her to calm down because he knows that Asami is at the verge of losing control over herself.

"Akbar… you better speak up because time is ticking and I guarantee you that she is not making any empty threats" said Mako wanting Akbar to speak up.

"Alright…. I am the one who set Zaheer free…. I set him free because I wanted this to end but before I released him he promised that no harm will come to avatar from him, he has no desire to kill her anymore but I know it's a chance I can't take because he's her sworn enemy. But I couldn't watch her suffer anymore; I wanted it to end one way or another. I thought by releasing Zaheer he would take her away as he promised but it I know that it could have ended up differently, he could just finish her off and escape the prison. I wanted it to end in a good way or whatever the way that Zaheer choses so she will be delivered from her pain and suffering" shouts Akbar in Agony.

"Damn you Akbar…. You put the life of Korra in the hands of her enemy just because you wanted to relieve yourself…." shouts Asami releasing him from the grapple and pushing him. Akbar fell off the chair holding on to his neck and coughing. Asami pulled a magnum revolver out of her boot and aims at Akbar who is on the ground.

"You wouldn't be saying that living is better than dying…. If you have seen her with your own eyes and what she has become over time…." shouts Akbar coughing out after being choked by the wire.

"ASAMI…. NO!" shouts Mako wanting her to halt.

"Killing him won't do any good, I think he is telling the truth, from his point of view there is nothing else could be done. The only way he could end her suffering is to take that risk and release Zaheer, if he has chosen to ended her life…. Then at least she has freed herself from suffering…" said Mako slowly walking over to Asami and taking the revolver from her hand. Asami burst in to tears as Mako held her closer.

"I had no other choice…. If I had informed the authorities about her deteriorating condition I feared that they would take her away from here so things could have been worse for her in a different place other than in my custody. I am a man who always believed that death is peaceful than a life of suffering. I am sorry that my choice has come to this but that's the best I could do from my end… I wanted to ease her suffering so I had to take my chances and believe in Zaheer's words, hoping that he wouldn't harm her instead take her away from this god forsaken place as he promised…. And I think he has done as he promised…." said Akbar standing back up.

"How can you be so sure about him…?" asked Asami.

"Zaheer is a villain who tried to kill the avatar once because he believed that being the avatar and being able to bend all four elements is an unfair advantage which violates the laws of equality. He always believed in equality, He wasn't killing people for pleasure… he has no reason to kill Korra now because she was not the avatar anymore, She was permanently powerless" said Akbar.

Akbar explained everything inside out to Asami and Mako. He accepted Asami's apology for resorting to violence and threatening to kill him. In the end it was all clear to them that all three of them are trying to help Korra and all of them are on one side.

The very next day at break of dawn Asami and Mako left the Frozen North back to republic city on the helicopter. Akbar has told them everything he knows and promised to keep their arrival to frozen north as a secret. Asami however felt relieved that she's not in the frozen north anymore and according to Akbar she couldn't be dead either but it gives her shivers to think that "Korra's" life now lay at the hands of her sworn enemy "Zaheer" and what he may do with her is completely up to him. Asami left the frozen wasteland boundaries hell-bent on finding Korra no matter what it takes or how long it takes.

"No matter where you are… I will find you…. My love…" She thought to herself as she flew the helicopter along with Mako to the glowing horizon towards the republic city.

Asami, Mako and General Akbar now know the truth about what really happened to Korra, but for the rest of the world it is a different story. But somehow General's risky plan has pushed Korra away from the world's attention.

Soon as the words reached authorities, the newspapers came out with a one thick black headline.

"Avatar Korra is been killed in the Frozen North by her sworn enemy Zaheer".


End file.
